It's My Life
by w Blitz
Summary: Once a frail, fearful woman- Charlene has become fierce and ruthless. She stumbles upon the group of survivors in Georgia and together they fight the apocalypse side by side as she strives for their loyalty and respect in this brand new horrifying world. Rated M. Daryl/OC.
1. Gunpowder and Lead

**It's My Life**

Inspired by Bon Jovi's "It's My Life"

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Charlene. (pronounced "shar-lean")

Chapter 1: Gunpowder and Lead

* * *

_Pre-Apocalypse_

She was a relatively small woman- standing at five foot four. Her frame was tiny, but lean. Her arms were thin and at the same time muscular. Her face was planted in a permanent frown as she exited the small police station in Waco, Texas.

Her cerulean hazel eyes scanned the parking lot while she jogged quickly to the rusty pickup in front. She yanked the leather jacket over her shoulders- people leapt out of the way of her furious strides. _Goddamn justice system. _

It had been exactly eight years. Eight years since her husband was locked away in prison. Her petite frame trembled as the rage roared in her veins. _Bastard should have never gotten to leave._

Her fingers clasped the handle and wrenched the door open. The door's hinges screamed in protest to the violence. She slammed the door as her butt slid into the drivers seat.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel with a grip that rivaled that of death itself. She leaned her forehead against the blazing leather. _Fucker._

It had been eight years since the last time her dirt bag of a husband laid hands on her. She snarled under her breath. _Fucker never would again._

She would _never_ return to the hospital covered in lacerations and riddled with fractures. She would _never_ lie down for that man again. _He wanted a fuckin' fight?_

_Now he had one._

**Eight years previous…**

_She screamed pitifully. The pain seared itself into her mind as the man thrust into her over and over. She cried and begged and pleaded. No, No, No._

_Marriage didn't mean the right to sex. _

_The tears steam rolled down her face as she felt as if she were being ripped open. Insecurity raged through her body as the man rolled off her. Without thinking twice, Charlene grabbed her clothes and began to dress herself. _

_Nineteen fucking years old and she was being raped and beaten on a weekly basis by her husband. By the man she thought she knew- her high school sweetheart. The timidity and submissive nature of her was thrown away momentarily as her brain scoffed. _

_The temperament recoiled as his fist collided with the back of her skull. Her pretty, battered face planted into the hardwood floor. The small, frail woman yelped like a wounded animal. _

_Her vision blurred violently as darkness began to descend on her. She crawled towards the door and only stopped when his foot crashed into her ribcage violently. She cried- the tears mixed with the pooling blood as her husband gripped her shoulders. _

_Her near death body left the floor as he threw her up against the wall. His rage-contorted face snarled menacingly. "When did I say you could get dressed, bitch?"_

_His wife whimpered, "P-please! I'm sorry, Derek, I'm sorry!"_

_Sobs wracked her body as the blazing green eyes of her husband dipped into her soul. A manic, drunken grin crossed his snarling lips. He flung her body like a worthless rag doll. _

_The woman's small frame crashed into each step on her way down the flight. She laid still for several seconds- her breath rushing from her lungs as rapidly as she sucked it in greedily. _

_The pain was unimaginable. _

_And then, like a beacon of light in a dark, dark cave; she heard it. The gentle raps of a police officer knocking at her humble abode. She gasped in relief and called out weakly against her better judgment, "I-I'm here! H-help me!"_

_She screamed in terror as she felt her husband's violent grip once more. He roared in anger. "YOU CALLED THE POLICE?"_

_The woman cried, "No! No!"_

_"STOP FUCKIN' LYING!" His hot, drunken breath washed over her face like a volcanic eruption. Her battered body tensed for the onslaught of fists. _

_They never came._

_She however knew the feel of the cool barrel against her head. Her eyes jerked open in horror as she looked down the barrel of her husband's handgun. He glared down at her uncaringly. _

_The cold washed through her body as the tiny woman realized her fate. The door to her home was kicked down- a man attacked her husband just in time to wrench the gun from her forehead. _

_That didn't stop the bullet from piercing her chest as it went off. She screamed again. Everything felt so distant, so old…so dead. Darkness descended upon her. Yes, this was her fate._

The fierce woman clenched her jaw violently. It pulsated as her right arm draped over the steering wheel. Her rusty pickup barreled down the high way.

Eight years later and she decided to end the horror that had been her life. He would return for vengeance upon her and she would fight back. In those many years spent apart, the woman had learned to defend herself and others in times of disaster from her enlistment in the Marine Corps.

Though, this disaster affected her, and her alone. And she was going to fuckin' defend herself.

Her small frame jumped from the cab. He wasn't home yet- _good._ She jumped up the steps into her little home. Her hands worked her jacket off as she strode towards the gun case.

Her mission cut short by the sound of a bottle breaking. She tensed up as her body quaked in fear- she turned quietly. Her resolve faltering slightly as fright began to seize in her muscles.

She took deep breaths and strengthened her resolve. Her body straightened, "Derek?"

She felt the collision of bottle upon the side of her head. The woman hissed in pain as she felt the slice of glass into her skin. Shoving it to the back of her mind, she whipped around and planted a boot in the man she had used to know's chest.

His ass planted into the hardwood floor as she dove for the gun case. Her breaths were fast and rapid as adrenaline roared in her veins. She smashed her fist through the glass.

Her fingers grasped the gun violently as she was wrenched to the floor. She felt his greedy hands grip her through her jeans- disgust and rage ripped through her small body.

She screamed in anger and whipped the butt of the gun into the man's face. A satisfying crunch echoed in her eardrums. A small, sadistic sort of a smile crossed her full lips.

Her boot clad feet connected with her husband's head. He fell to the floor clutching a hand to his nose and groaning in pain.

She jerked the shotgun in her hands, cocking it and raising it to her husband as his hands gripped a bottle of liquor. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

His blazing green eyes screamed into her mind as they connected with her cerulean ones. A tormented smile twisted across his face as he rose to his feet. "And just what are you going to do it about it, dumb bitch?"

He waved the bottle in her face and broke out into a boisterous sort of laughter. Her eyes narrowed at the fool before her. His demeanor changed rapidly and he roared so suddenly, she backed up for fear.

"GET THAT GUN OUT OF MY FACE, BITCH!"

Her steely resolve kicked in and she sneered. "Sit the fuck down, _Derek."_

The bottle swung towards her head, she ducked its reach and clutched the trigger all at once. The shotgun slammed into her shoulder angrily as a large hole blasted through her husband's chest.

His guttural rage had been silenced forever. A sense of relief washed over her small frame as she slouched against the wall. Her breath finally returned to her body in harsh gasps as the blood pooled around Derek's still body.

Her hearing picked up on the gentle rasping moan echoing from his mouth as his body twitched ever so slightly. Rage and nausea took place of her relief as she jumped to her feet. "JUST FUCKIN' DIE!" She screamed angrily.

She pumped her weapon once more and pulled the trigger. The round was unleashed into his terror-contorted face. A hole left where his head had used to be. Her chest heaved as she lowered her weapon to her side.

"And my name's Charlene, _bitch._"

* * *

**Hey, yall! This is a new story I'm attempting; let me know what yall think :)**

**Your thoughts = zombie fun, so do let me know what's on your mind please!**


	2. Reunions

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene. (pronounced "shar-lean")

Chapter 2: Reunions

* * *

_"And my name's Charlene, bitch."_

The small woman chuckled to herself a bit. Only now, looking back did she realize what had happened to her husband. He was dead after she blew a hole in his chest and he had come back. Perhaps her household had been ground zero for the infection?

It had been only a couple months before the announcement of the outbreak. The Government probably already knew about the infection and was keeping it on the down low to prevent chaos.

This thought caused her to laugh out loud. _Chaos? What the hell was this world now? Fuckin' fairy tale? Fuckin' idiots._

She shouldered her bow as she picked through the forest silently. Charlene was on her way out of Atlanta- she had run into a bad group of people- violent, sadistic people.

She waited until their backs were turned; killed her guard and got the fuck out of dodge. There wasn't anyway she was going to stick around for that shit. The outbreak down in Waco was completely fucking awful. It was relatively near Austin- capital of Texas.

Those beasties swarmed the surrounding towns; Charlene had barely made it out with her life. She decided to leave Texas and head to Georgia- that thin shimmering thread of hope still hung in her brain that maybe, just maybe her brother was still kicking.

No such luck in finding him obviously. Slightly disheartened, Charlene sighed heavily. _Continue on. You're still alive, and there's still your life left to live._

* * *

The blue pickup rolled down the graveyard of a highway. Daryl leaned against the passenger's side door, his arm rested lazily on the sill, his fingers brushing across his mouth as the wind billowed by.

Merle cast a glance at him, his arm hung out the window, reveling in the feel of the air flying by. "Those were some messed up people."

His little brother nodded his head slightly. "Don't think they saw us?"

"For their sake, I hope they didn't." Merle laughed jovially. A small smirk crossed the younger man's face and vanished just as quickly. The group they had seen down in Atlanta was some sadistic bastards, if he'd ever seen any.

He and Merle watched as they shot a little kid in the leg and left him for bait so that they could escape. The kid had been no older than fourteen years old and Daryl was positive he hadn't been with them on his own volition. The thought turned Daryl's stomach.

He wasn't a bleeding heart of any kind, but there were just some things that were unacceptable- even in this post apocalyptic world. The man was torn from his thoughts when Merle spoke again, "Well, well- what have we here."

His icy blue stare located a woman dart from the thicket of the forest. He shifted in his seat and grasped his crossbow. Merle was forced to slam on the breaks as she ran out onto the highway.

The woman jumped out of the way at the last possible second. Daryl's body slid into the dashboard forcefully. He grunted as the air rushed from his body from impact.

Merle yelled, "Don't ya know to look-"

The woman cut him off, "DUCK!" She wrenched a hatchet from its sheath on her hip. Daryl grabbed his brother's head and pulled him down in the seat just as bullets began to scream around them. The truck gave a jerk as they made their impact into its side.

Daryl watched as the hatchet flew through the cab and pelted a man in the skull standing at the edge of the forest. Merle growled, "Got ourselves a lil' powwow here, don't we brother?"

The younger man jerked the door open and kept his head down. The small woman had leapt into the bed of the truck and was rapidly firing arrows at the two other men who exited the forest.

He lifted his crossbow and fired a bolt across the short clearing. It lodged into the man's head and he immediately crumpled. The woman let out a yelp and blood splattered the side of the blue truck. Her body fell to the pavement with a harsh thud.

Merle hopped out of the vehicle and was sprinting along its side from the gunfire aimed at him. Fear ripped through Daryl's body as his brother fell to the ground. The hail of bullets was suddenly halted and silence ensued. He shot a glance around the truck to see the woman on her knees and a knife lodged in the attacker's head.

Blood soaked the side of her white tank top where she had been hit. She rose on two shaky legs and extended a hand to his brother.

Daryl ran around the truck, terrified of what he might find. Merle lay on the ground, grumbling- no blood, just an angry addict. The relief washed through him as the tiny woman jerked him to his feet.

She gave a lopsided grin, "Thanks for the help boys. Come on, y'all are entitled to half the shit these douchebags got."

Merle's eyes lingered on her backside. He shot a dirty smirk towards Daryl. "Now, just what did a pretty little thing like you do to deserve that treatment?"

She gave half a grimace and smile. "Be a woman in an apocalypse."

She wrenched Daryl's bolt from one of the attacker's heads and tossed it to him. The woman wiped her hands on her dark colored jeans. "What's y'alls names?"

Merle gestured to himself, "Names Merle and this here is my little brother, Daryl." He slammed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Charlene chuckled as she pulled her hatchet free from the skull.

"Merle and Daryl, huh? I like that."

The older man laughed boisterously. "You like that? You should see what I have downstairs."

Daryl's lips turned into a small smirk. The woman faced them and laughed in response- her face contorted into a joyful smile. "Sorry pops, I like my dicks young, not my father's age. Name's Charlene."

Merle laughed again loudly. "You're alright, sweetheart."

Daryl watched as she bent down for the shotgun, she winced and her hand jumped to her side. She tossed the shotgun to Merle, "Y'all can have the two shotguns. I'm taking this nice little glock here."

Charlene pulled back on it and examined the weapon with interest. She flicked the safety and stuffed it in the front of her jeans.

Daryl spoke suddenly, "You need to close up that wound. Smell will draw walkers."

The woman's cerulean eyes jumped to him. "So you speak?" She gave a little smirk at the glare that crossed his features. "Yeah, I'll probably cauterize it in a bit. Thanks for the warning."

Merle's raspy voice cut in, "Come with us. We got a nice little camp up the mountain a bit…can use another woman to wash our clothes and cook." The sly grin that crossed his face widened at her glare.

"Fuck you. I ain't washing nor cooking for nobody."

He chuckled, "Don't be like that darling, come on, you can sit next to ol' Merle."

The woman's eyes narrowed in distrust. "Keep your hands to yourself. You saw what happened to the last poor bastards who thought they could take advantage of me."

Her arms gestured around at the carnage to make her point.

For the first time since their meeting, Merle's face curled in anger. "Lis'en here sweetheart, I ain't a good man, but I ain't never taken an advantage or laid a hand on a woman."

Her eyebrows jumped into her hairline in surprise. Charlene gave a slow smile, "Good to know."

Merle nodded his head, "Well, let's get to it then!" He hopped back into the cab and the truck roared to life. Charlene grabbed her pack and bow and tossed them in the back of the truck.

At the sight of Daryl's crossbow she smiled, "I never could get the hang of those things. I've always preferred bows myself. How much weight does that pull?"

The man's face seemed to be stuck in a permanent glower. "I ain't looking for a friend. Get in the truck."

Her eyebrows raised into her hairline again in surprise. "Yes, sir." She replied sarcastically. Charlene slid across the seat into the middle. Daryl hopped in beside her and slammed the door.

His eyes skated over her more in curiosity than anything. Her hair was long and straight- he thought it was black until the sun cast it's bright glare and it glimmered with strands of a dark chocolate color. Her eyes were a bright hazel blue and her lips were full and a tender pink.

She looked nothing like any survivor Daryl could picture, but here she was. She had a strange talent with throwing weapons; he hadn't come across anyone able to do such a thing with that much accuracy. He could appreciate it somewhat.

Merle grinned, "This is cozy."

Charlene gave a slight grin, "You better enjoy it, this is the closest you're ever gonna get."

His older brother laughed again as they began to roll down the highway. "Where ya' from, girly?"

She shrugged a bit, "Down in Waco, Texas. It's near Austin, I got the fuck out of there. Too many fucking beasties to be able to survive for long."

Merle gave a low whistle. "What brings ya' all the way to little ol' Georgia?"

Charlene grimaced, "I was trying to find my brother. I don't think he survived though."

Silence ensued- an understanding sort of one. Charlene could appreciate it for what it was.

"What'd ya' do before all this?"

The question surprised the woman, not because of it itself, but from who it came. She looked at Daryl and gave a soft smile that made his frown increase over his rugged face.

Charlene grinned as he turned his gaze out the window. "I was in the Marine Corps for a while and-" She stopped and a slight frown pinched her forehead a bit. "-Then some shit went down. Here I am."

Daryl and Merle looked at each other knowingly. The younger man gave a shrug; he'd let it slide for now. Charlene knew they knew something was up, she tensed slightly, but they never said anything.

Relief flooded her body and she was allowed to breathe easier. It wasn't anything bad, but she preferred not to talk about it. It was nobody's business but hers. An unsettled look crossed her face as she thought. Her hands picked at a tear in her jeans before the truck jerked to a halt. She gave a slight gasp at the pain in her side. The younger man jerked a look at her.

Charlene ignored the pain and looked up- her eyes took in the sight of the camp. It was large and several people milled about their chores. A few waved at the arrival of Merle and Daryl and stared at her with interest.

Daryl felt a hand grasp his leg, he jolted and looked down at the woman's hand. He jerked his leg away and glared at her angrily at the heat that flooded from her touch. "Keep you're hands to yourself, woman."

She ignored him and he followed her stare to the police officer. She murmured softly, "Shane."

Daryl's eyebrows rose questioningly, she shoved against him. "Hurry up, let me out."

He growled in annoyance as he stumbled out of the truck. "Woman-" Charlene sprinted past him, not listening again. He grumbled as he slammed the truck door.

"SHANE!"

The man turned and his eyes landed on her as she ran towards him. Joy etched across her face- he could scarcely believe it. He mumbled, "Charlene?"

She leapt into his body and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Her body shook with laughter. _It was her._ He lifted her up off the ground, and joined in her happiness.

Shane clutched her to him like she would disappear if he let go. He was vaguely aware of the camp staring at them in wonderment. He released her as Charlene drew back.

Her face was contorted into a large smile; she shoved him lightly. "You stupid bastard, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Shane grinned again as Merle approached them slowly. Charlene spoke excitedly, "Merle, this is my brother! The one I've been looking for!" Her grin was infectious.

His eyebrows rose. "Deputy asshole here is your brother?"

She laughed loudly. "So, I see you've been making friends, Shane." Her hand gave him a small, loving shove.

Her brother glared at Merle who only returned it with a slight smirk. Charlene patted his shoulder; "They saved my life and brought me here."

"Thank you for saving my sister." He spoke dryly.

Merle grinned and goaded at him, "Oh ho! Does that mean we're friends now?"

Shane didn't respond and only glared before smiling down at Charlene. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

* * *

**Thanks for the responses y'all! I'm glad there is some interest in the story, here's a new chapter, hope y'all enjoy it!**


	3. Nutritious Hearts

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene. (pronounced "Shar-lean")

Chapter 3: Nutritious Hearts

* * *

Shane had been about to introduce her to everyone when he noticed the blood oozing from her side. He growled, "What the hell happened?"

Charlene cringed at the harshness in his tone; "Merle and Daryl saved me from a couple of men trying to kill me."

Daryl muttered, "Tryin' to rape ya'. Why don't ya' just say it for what it was."

The small woman sent him a withering glare. She caught sight of the small smirk that played on his lips at her irritation. Shane's eyes darkened angrily. "Where are they?"

His hand gripped her upper arm; Charlene wrenched it from his grasp. "We killed them all; nothin' to worry about."

The bloody woman turned away from him as an older man approached her with a gentle smile, "I'm Dale, and lets get you fixed up before you go running around."

Charlene smiled, "Hi, Dale. I can do it myself. I just need some supplies."

Shane placed his hands on his hips as she followed Dale to the RV. He spoke again, "Where's Derek?"

Her body stiffened. She turned and looked at him slowly, her teeth dug into her lower lip in thought. "He tried to kill me, so I killed him."

Shane stared at her long and hard before speaking finally, "Good."

* * *

Lori approached Shane slowly. Her lips were pursed in thought. She crossed her arms over her chest, "I know she's your sister, but-"

The man cut her off, "Lori, I'm not going to talk about this. She stays."

"She killed her husband."

"Yeah a husband who landed her in the hospital at least two times a month. He would have killed her eventually."

Lori's face deepened in thought. "I'm sorry, I hadn't known."

Shane shrugged with a small smile, "Not many do know. She's a private person."

They stared at each other for moment. A gentle smile played on Lori's lips. Shane pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. Her eyes flickered deviously.

Charlene leaned on the table in front of her. Her eyes narrowed at her brother and the woman, Lori, talking. She couldn't hear anything, but knew it was about her with the way that nosy woman kept looking over to her.

Charlene huffed in annoyance and was interrupted when a couple of squirrels landed in front of her. She blinked and looked up at the grinning face of Merle. "There's a few squirrels for ya' to skin and cook, woman."

She tossed them back at him. "Skin your own damn squirrels." He caught them at his chest and smirked before sitting opposite of her.

"Ya' don't know how to skin, do ya'?"

Charlene rolled her eyes as she cleaned the blood from one of her throwing knives. "No, Merle. I don't how to skin. I've been eating them whole all this time."

The sarcasm dripped off her word. She stared at him with a straight face. Daryl gave a quiet chuckle as he threw down his squirrels beside his brother. Merle laughed boisterously. He snatched the knife from her hand and dug into the little body of the animal.

Charlene shifted down and plucked one of the many knives up off the table. She began to dig into a squirrel herself.

A blonde woman passed by with a fishing pole slung over her shoulder. Charlene faintly remembered her name being Andrea. Merle gave a whistle, "Hey, sweetheart. How 'bout me and you go bump some uglies?"

Andrea shot him a filthy glare, "Go fuck yourself, Merle."

Charlene shot a glance at him as he muttered, "rug muncher."

"Real popular around here, huh?" A small smile played on her lips as she pulled another squirrel towards her.

"Shut the fuck up." He tossed the heart of the squirrel at her head. Charlene caught it in her hands and wagged a finger at him.

"Don't waste that. Hearts are incredibly nutritious. Native Americans believed that the character and spirit of an animal is in their heart, so they'd consume everything that was that creature."

Merle and Daryl stared at her in disbelief as she popped the heart into her mouth and ate it. A hiss of disgust caused their attention to turn to Lori at the end of the table.

Her face was screwed up in a vicious glare. She started to leave when Charlene picked up another heart and held it out to her. "Serious, they're really good for you. It might just even remove that permanent scowl from your face."

Lori huffed in irritation. "You know I was coming to apologize for wanting to have you thrown out of camp. It seems like your husbands beatings did more damage to you that I thought."

She stormed away. Charlene's eyebrows had risen up her forehead in surprise. "That is one angry woman."

Daryl snorted in agreement. She tossed the heart to him and he stared at her before looking to it. Merle popped one into his mouth. "Come on, Darylina, don't be a bitch."

The younger man glared at him before throwing it into his mouth. "I ain't no bitch."

* * *

Darkness descended upon the camp quickly. Charlene sat around the fire while everyone ate in an amicable silence. Andrea and Amy argued quietly. The younger blonde shoved Andrea lightly.

The older woman huffed and broke the silence. "So, I have got to know- where did you learn to throw knives so accurately?"

There was a general movement as people looked to her in interest. Charlene smiled, "I was deployed to the Middle East for about six months, and at times it got boring as hell- so I started throwing knives to keep myself entertained."

Amy stared at her. "That simple, huh?"

The dark haired woman laughed. "Yeah, practice enough at anything and you'll get good."

The young boy named Carl spoke up suddenly, "Did you kill people when you were in the Marines?"

Lori reprimanded quickly, "Carl!"

"It's okay, Lori- it's just an honest question. Yes, I did Carl." She rubbed the back of her neck as she felt the eyes of the camp trained on her. Amy spoke with a tone of distaste, "The war was wrong."

"Think what you like, but those people over there are some crazy sons o' bitches." Charlene muttered and leaned forward.

Amy continued, "I watched as a bunch of soldiers stormed streets and hospitals and began executing everyone-"

Charlene cut her off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was discharged before this shit storm."

Glenn jumped in quickly to change the subject, "Why were you discharged?"

"It was a medical discharge." She said simply. Her eyes were trained on the flickering fire.

There was a snort of disgust. Charlene's eyes jumped up to a large man she had come to know as Ed. "Of course it was a medical discharge. Bitches don't belong in the military."

Her eyes narrowed in rage. Charlene snarled, "_Bitches?_ Don't call me that if you know what's good for you, asshole."

Everyone sat in a stunned silence. Glenn shifted uncomfortably, "So!-"

Ed growled in response, "You women need to learn your place before you get hurt."

Charlene leapt to her feet, "Is that a threat?"

His response was cool and contrasted the small woman's heated rage. "It's a warning, _bitch._"

She moved forward aggressively, but was halted as an arm encircled her waist and yanked her back. Shane and Dale had moved in between them. Shane spoke quietly to Ed as Charlene shouted over the two of them, "You better watch yourself, dickhead!"

She struggled and pushed against the man that had a hold of her. The calloused hand rested against her stomach as he continued to tug her back away from the group. "Get off me!"

He released her and she stumbled to the ground. Her angry cerulean eyes gazed into the icy stare of Daryl Dixon. Charlene brushed her pants off and grumbled in irritation, "I would have been fine."

Daryl suddenly laughed sarcastically; he leaned closer to her face so that she felt his hot breath ghost over her skin. "You think I did that for _you?_ Get the fuck over yourself, lady. That dipshit has a wife and daughter and if you laid a hand on him, they would have paid for it later."

He left Charlene standing there completely bewildered. Her anger ebbed away and gave way to shame. She dropped her head to her chest. _The fuckin' redneck was right._

* * *

**Here ya guys go! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! I hope y'all enjoy the chapter, thank you for reading. Don't forget to review, I love hearing y'alls thoughts :)**


	4. Black Betty

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene. (I'm guessing now y'all got how to pronounce her name;) )

Chapter inspired with Black Betty by Spiderbait, look it up y'all, it's a fun song :)

Chapter 4: Black Betty

* * *

"Anyone up for some poker?" Charlene held up a deck of cards to the campsite, a sly grin on her tanned face.

Glenn piped up, "How do you play?"

T-dog gave him a look, "Man, you don't know how to play poker?"

The woman huffed impatiently, "I'm volunteering you for the game, let's teach this chinaman how to play the game of the Gods."

"Korean!" Glenn replied in exasperation.

A grin split across Charlene's face as she sat down at the wooden bench. T-dog sat beside her and Glenn opposite. Slapping the worn cards into her hand, she shuffled them deftly while T-dog explained the dynamics of the game.

Daryl sat outside his tent. He glanced towards the table near the RV. He grumbled as Charlene gave a joyful laugh and shoved T-dog playfully. His eyes squinted in the harsh sunlight. Daryl picked up one of Charlene's throwing knives and examined the blade with interest.

He grumbled to himself at the dull blade. _Fuckin' wonder she's survived this long._ He took the blade to his sharpening block, growling to himself and looking up every now and then at the loud trio at the table.

* * *

Daryl tossed the sixth throwing knife on his towel. Their blades gleamed in the sunlight sharply. He grabbed Merle's Bowie and examined the edge of it. He hissed in pain as it nicked his finger. Daryl sucked the stream of blood and sheathed the knife.

His eyes caught sight of Charlene's Kabar on her hip. He chewed on his lip in thought, knowing it was probably duller than a fucking spoon. He jumped in slight surprise as the woman leapt to her feet, fearful she caught him staring at her.

She pointed an accusing finger at the chinaman as he laughed tearfully. "You fucking cheater!"

T-dog grinned up at her and chuckled deeply as he gathered the cards up. Charlene whipped her head at him, "You knew?" Her voice was incredulous and her cerulean eyes wide. The large man laughed harder as he and Glenn shared a high five.

"Knew? I helped him."

Charlene's jaw dropped, "Aw, fuck you guys."

Dale peered down from his spot on top of the RV. A large smile crossed his face. "What'd he take you on a ride with?"

"Royal fucking flush." Charlene replied with a shake of her head. She still eyed Glenn with a look of disbelief.

The old man chuckled kindly, "Ah. He took me with a straight flush."

The woman stared at him with bewilderment. "You were one of those card counter bastards before this shit storm, weren't you?"

Glenn wiped his eyes as his body trembled with laughter. "No, actually, I delivered pizzas."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Un-fucking-believable."

Andrea approached the trio with a large amount of fish. Her pretty face creased into a smile, "Hey, sorry to interrupt- are you about ready, Glenn?"

Glenn nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm just gonna grab the keys first."

The blonde woman pierced her lips, "Hey, Char, you think you could prepare these fish for me? Glenn and I are going to go scavenge the highway." She gave a slight pause. "I would've asked Daryl, but he seems to be in a mood today."

Charlene rolled her eyes, "Isn't he always? Yeah, I'll take care of the fish for you."

The woman called out, "Hey, Daryl!"

The rugged man looked up from his sharpening block, his eyes squinted against the sunlight. Charlene shook the string of fish as if beckoning him. His lips upturned into a snarl, he gave her the finger before returning to his tools.

Charlene's lips curled into an amused grin as she set the fish on the table. Andrea called back, "Thanks, Char!"

The woman nodded her head and waved her off when Merle's raspy voice spoke loudly. "Whooo-wee. Is that fish I smell? Andrea must have her legs open."

"FUCK you, Merle." Andrea replied as her face flushed in anger.

Charlene gave a grin to the man sauntering towards her. "You know Merle, you might have a bigger dick if you didn't shove three fourths of it into your personality."

He responded with a finger causing the woman to laugh loudly. "You Dixon boys are in a mood today."

Charlene pulled her hatchet out and began to hack into the fish. Shane passed by and slapped her on the shoulders. "Try to avoid eating any hearts today- you were freaking some people out."

The small woman gave a devious grin and extended the fish heart to him. "Aw. Does this make you squeamish big brother?" Shane's face scowled as he pushed her hand away.

"God. Fuck. Cut that the fuck out."

She grinned and tossed the heart with the other guts of the fish obediently. Charlene began picking bones out of the body and spoke up again, "So, last night I saw some deer tracks while I was on watch."

Her brother nodded his head. His eyes squinted at her as he drug his hand through his hair. "I thought maybe I'd go out tomorrow morning and get us a nice tasty meal."

"The fuck you ain't." Daryl's voice spoke suddenly. His face was contorted in a withering glare. Her words took to a competitive tone, "Yeah? You gonna make me?"

Daryl's icy stare flicked to her lips as she swiped her tongue across them. He growled in irritation, "You ain't fucking goin'."

Charlene's eyebrows rose up, "And who said I was going _with you_."

The man glowered before her- at a loss for words. He hissed in anger, "You ain't goin'." Daryl turned away from her in finality. Irritation seeped from his body. "Try and stop me, Dixon."

He snarled in response before ripping his tent open. Shane raised an eyebrow at her. "Thought you and the Dixons were all buddy buddy."

His sister gave a small shrug. "As close as the Dixons will get to anyone I suppose. I just like to push that one's buttons." Her finger jerked in the direction of Daryl. Shane cut the head off a fish and nodded. "Look, about Lori-"

"Ain't none of my business, brother."

Shane gave a breathy chuckle. "Right."

Charlene tossed another head to the side. "I hope your partner was truly dead though, elsewise this makes for quite the awkward situation."

Her brother cringed and she mumbled a 'sorry'. "I didn't mean it like I wanted him to be dead. Obviously, you don't want him that way, but now that you and his wife are all up on each other, it's probably best that he is that way."

Shane grunted in somewhat of an agreement and distaste for the subject. She dropped it promptly and shared a small smile of understanding with him.

* * *

Charlene silently slid her black combat boots on. Her breaths were quiet and gentle in the dark of the night. She tucked her black jeans inside them before lacing up. The small woman glanced around herself as she stood slowly. Her hands tapped her throwing knives, hatchet, and Kabar mindlessly.

Her hand fell on the gun in the back of her jeans waistband. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing her silver glimmering bow and arrows. The cool metal familiar against her skin set her body at ease as she headed into the forest. A voice stopped her in her tracks. "And jus' where are you headed, sweetheart?"

Her cerulean eyes sparkled in the small of the fire. "Goin' after my deer. Had ta' get out fore' Daryl." She replied sleepily.

Merle's cigarette's embers glowed in the dark. He stamped it out in the dirt and approached her slowly. His eyes narrowed, "Daryl, ain't gonna be happy with ya'."

Charlene waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not here to please, Daryl, now am I?"

She could see him roll his eyes; he turned his body towards his tent before muttering. "Do us all a favor and wake the fuck up. You ain't no good to us as geek chow."

She gave him a snarky grin, "Aw. Is little ol' _Merley_ starting to care about me?"

The older man gave her a frightening glare. "I don't wan' your body attracting geeks to the camp." He stepped inside his tent and left her in the sticky night air. Charlene huffed, "Whatever."

* * *

Daryl snarled in anger. "Wha' ya' mean she already left?"

His brother shrugged carelessly. "Jus' what I said. She left about an hour ago after tha' deer."

"And ya' didn't think to stop her?"

Merle suddenly gave a sly grin. "Does lil Darylina wanna fuck Char?"

His little brother's face soured angrily. "No! I wouldn't touch that bitch if my life depended on it."

The older man laughed and slapped his knee with a broad grin. "Careful callin' her a bitch. As I recall she don't respon' real well to it."

Daryl grunted before stalking off. "Where are you going?" Shane said suddenly as the younger Dixon brushed past him. "I'm going after _my_ deer that your dumb bitch sister went after." Shane growled in response.

"You better choose your words more carefully."

"Dumb bitch is wha' I meant. I ain't sugar coatin' it." He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and gave Shane one last glare before heading into the forest. He grumbled to himself as he easily located her footprints and set out tracking her. His steps were silent while he hurried along.

Why did he care so much that she was out in the forest? Daryl supposed it angered him that she was treading on his territory. He and Merle hunted for the camp- that was how they earned their keep and respect- and here she was taking that away from them- making them expendable.

This simple fact enraged Daryl beyond belief. It wasn't any secret that the Dixon boys weren't popular- and now that they have a new hunter no one would be rushing to keep the two safe. _Fuck them._ He'd keep him and Merle safe just fine. They weren't expendable and if any of those fuckers tried anything, he'd stomp their ass.

He smirked to himself. Daryl would protect his brother just as his brother had protected him from their father. It didn't get any simpler than that. He moved through the forest quickly as his thoughts drifted to Charlene herself. She really wasn't a dumb bitch, but she was infuriating at times. Not even at times, it was actually very rare that Daryl became angry with her.

She was hard headed. Stubborn. She didn't ever fucking listen. He grumbled to himself. Charlene was somewhat tough. She knew what she was fucking doing. Daryl didn't have to worry about her getting dropped by a few geeks and that was a fucking relief. He wasn't here to take care of all those women and children, and seeing them walk around in the forest blindly irked him to no end.

They had no fucking clue. They just walked into the forest like it was the world from before. Like there was nothing to worry about. Dumb bitches. Daryl wouldn't ever admit to it, but he always made sure to keep an eye on them. He didn't really care and firmly believed that stupid people deserve what ever they got- but for the peace he made sure no geeks got to them.

It was moore than any of those people deserved. He caught sight of a shred of paper fluttering from a tree. His eyes narrowed as he approached it slowly. At first it was rage, but then pure annoyance that raced through him as he read the swooping handwriting. Holding the paper to the tree was one of Charlene's throwing knives. He couldn't resist the small upturn of his lips. _Black Betty._

_Stop following me, Dixon._

_Thanks for sharpening my knives by the way, sweetheart._

He pulled the knife from the bark of the tree and slid it between his belt and waistband. He pocketed the shred of paper whilst shaking his head. _Stupid woman._

His blood boiled at the word _sweetheart_ as it taunted him. Daryl growled to himself. _Stupid bitch._ Where does she get off messing with his head like this? That and always brushing up against him or smiling at him and shit. She just needed to keep her hands and eyes to her fucking self. He wasn't looking for a friend.

He trudged along, his eyes never leaving her footprints. He was slightly impressed with the care she took in each step. Her print wasn't visible to the untrained eye- too bad for her he was a trained eye. Daryl smirked to himself when he caught something in the corner of his line of sight.

Slowly and cautiously he moved the branches gently to see a wide clearing. Standing near the opposite edge was the buck he had seen a few days earlier. Charlene hadn't gotten it yet. Daryl grinned as he raised his crossbow to his sights. That deer was fucking his.

He released the bolt and watched as it drove straight through the deer's heart. To his shock and annoyance, just as his bolt made contact, a silver metallic arrow drove in from the other side. The two arrows stuck in the creature's body from opposite sides. Daryl watched as Charlene appeared from the opposite side, her finger was held high, "Fuck you Dixon!"

The man chuckled to himself- at least the deer wasn't all her kill. Without his bolt, it would've torn off for a few miles before dying. He entered the clearing towards Charlene where she was hunched over the deer's body. He stopped cold as he saw the familiar greying, flaky skin close in on her from behind. Charlene sat completely unaware as she tugged on her arrow.

Daryl shot another bolt before he said anything. The geek dropped beside her causing her to yelp in surprise. She leapt away and withdrew her hatchet. "Hurry up and get your ass over here! I'll protect the deer!"

Three more walkers entered the clearing, stumbling blindly for the deer. Charlene chucked her hatchet into one's skull. Their attention was captured and they began tumbling after her. The woman began to back up quickly as Daryl sprinted towards her. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath.

She released a knife and Daryl watched as her body bended with the power of the throw. He could appreciate the lean speed of the weapon as it dug into the walker's skull. The other grabbed her shirt and she whipped around and drove the second knife into its eye socket with her hand.

The dead man immediately crumpled to the ground. Charlene stepped back with the bloody knife in her hand. Their eyes connected and she gave him a small nod, her lips upturned in a thankful smile. "Ya' saved my life. Thank you."

Daryl grunted and pulled his bolt out of the walker's head. "Don't get any of that shit on the deer."

Charlene looked down at her gore-covered body. She pulled her shirt from her body, and Daryl's head snapped up at the movement. His eyes took in the lean muscular curve of her womanly body. She kept herself well fed while on her own and retained much of her shape. She was wearing a simple black sports bra that contrasted with the dark of her hair and cerulean glimmer in her eyes.

Charlene looked up as she wiped the gore from her body and stuffed a corner of the shirt in her back pocket. She retrieved her hatchet and sheathed it. "So, how are we gonna carry this thing?"

Daryl grumbled, "What the hell were ya' gonna do with a 200 pound deer on your own?"

The small woman glared with irritation. "I was gonna carry it."

Amused by her answer, he laughed mockingly. "Don't kid yourself woman."

Charlene stared at him angrily. "You don't think I can do it." It was more of a statement, than any sort of question. Daryl rolled his eyes as he grabbed the rack of the animal.

She pushed him back away from the deer, her body brushed against his as she looked up into his eyes. The cerulean blue flashed angrily in front of him as he stared down at her with amusement. Her hands went to her hips as her face flushed with embarrassment of his mocking attitude. "I can carry it." She mumbled, her voice losing power as she looked away.

Daryl rolled his eyes impatiently, "Quit tryin' to be some tough shit and grab the rack."

She grabbed the rack obediently and silently. Once again, she was rendered completely speechless. _Stupid bastard._

* * *

**Haha, poor Charlene getting knocked down a notch by Daryl again and again:) I'm loving y'alls feedback! Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading!**


	5. Psychotic Breakdown

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Charlene.

Chapter 5: Psychotic Breakdown

* * *

They skinned and gutted the deer well away from camp. The scent would draw geeks and they very well couldn't have them crawling all over the place. Charlene turned her back to Daryl as she grabbed a hunk of the deer, his eyes landed on her back and for the life of him he couldn't look away. It was littered with awful scars- scars that Daryl could understand because his body too was covered in them.

On her back were tattooed wings. They were large and colorful. He supposed the tattoo was an attempt to cover up the scars. The wings wrapped down below the waistband of her jeans and curved towards her front. What he didn't understand though, was how a woman like her ended up so terribly scarred. He knew she had an abusive husband, but Daryl struggled to believe he was the cause of those scars. Her back looked like someone who had been precisely tortured- each cut or burn having a certain meaning and reasoning behind it.

Charlene turned around and flushed under his stare. "_What_?" Her voice was just short of a humiliated sort of snarl that came from a wounded animal.

His eyes skated over her flushed cheeks and the way her body fidgeted under his cold stare. He could see the ends of her tattoo wrapping around her hipbones and disappearing beneath the jean waistband. Daryl's lips curled into a snarky smirk. "Nice wings."

Charlene's eyes narrowed. "Shut up." Her body stilled as she waited for him to ask her that question. A question she heard a million times before. _Where did the scars come from?_ It really was a simple answer. She didn't care that people knew, she just hated discussing it. As soon as everyone found out that she had ever told, they fell about her feet, saying stupid shit. '_Aw, poor baby.' 'That's terrible.' 'You don't deserve that.' _

Charlene's blood boiled at the thought of pity and sympathy those people extended to her. She didn't want any fucking pity. What happened happened and there wasn't a goddamn thing anyone could do to change it. She had made her peace and buried those skeletons. It didn't haunt her- she didn't cry about it. Charlene had moved on and people needed to understand that and just accept it without trying to fucking coddle her like a goddamn child. She wasn't a child and she wasn't suffering from any horrors. It was simply another chapter in her life that made her who she was- and she didn't regret that one bit.

Daryl never asked the question though. The relief that flooded her body must have been obvious because she could automatically feel her body sink into the relaxation. She threw the meat onto her shoulder and began trudging back to camp alongside the man. She muttered absentmindedly. "Hang onto that deer skin. I'll get all cleaned up- it'll make a good blanket when winter comes." Daryl shot her a look as he grunted in affirmation. The woman was covered in the deer blood and her shoulders and chest glistened with a sheen of sweat. He couldn't explain why, but the sight of her covered in the blood of a kill, and the sweat of hard work turned him on more than any of the dolled up woman from the bars in his previous life.

They passed by the line of cars and entered the camp. Charlene returned a wave to Dale. Her body language was etched with exhaustion, but her face contorted into a bright cheerful smile as she greeted Glenn and Amy. The woman dropped the meat on the toweled table. Morales gave a low whistle, "Got ourselves another hunter; watch out Daryl- she's going to take your place." He grinned jokingly.

"Actually, Daryl's the one that stopped the deer. Walkers would have gotten it without him." She shot a smile to the Hispanic man.

"Saving the day as usual." Morales clapped a hand on his shoulder as he passed by. Charlene watched Daryl's body tense up. He gave a low growl of annoyance before shooting a mixed look at the woman beside him. He wanted to ask her why, but he couldn't somehow bring himself to. He was confused. His thoughts were cut off as Carol appeared. She fidgeted nervously.

Charlene looked up, and smiled gently towards the battered woman. Daryl didn't miss the flicker of rage in her cerulean eyes at the large cut across the older woman's forehead. Carol returned the smile weakly. "Hey, uh- Shane said you could help me."

Charlene wiped her hands on her jeans and turned towards the woman. "Sure, what's up?" Carol looked around as she wrung her hands together. "Shane said you have medical training from when you were a firefighter-"

She held up her hand to silence the woman. "That's true, but I was only a firefighter for a couple years at the beginning of my service in the military. What's the problem, Carol?"

She sighed heavily and looked down at the ground almost shamefully. Her words shook as terribly as her body trembled with sorrow. "It's Sophia- she's got a bad cut- it needs some stitches." Daryl glanced back at the two women. Charlene caught his look, before she could say anything he grumbled. "Jus' go. Me and Merle can take care o' the meat."

The younger woman didn't smile; she nodded her head in thanks before striding off to her tent. Daryl saw the intense look of rage under that fake front she put forward. He gathered the venison up. "Merle! Get yer' ass over here."

Charlene put a gentle hand on Carol's shoulder. "I'm going to go grab a shirt and my med kit. Bring her to the table- I'll take care of her."

The older woman relaxed under her touch and look of pure gratitude washed over her aged features. "Thank you- I can't thank you enough." The dark haired woman gave her another gentle smile. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Charlene picked Sophia up and set her gently on the edge of the wooden table. The little girl kept her eyes downward. The woman gently tipped her head up and gave her a soft smile. "It's gonna be okay, swee'heart." The little girl's lips twitched in a halfhearted smile as her eyes fell down to her lap again. She picked at her cuticles silently.

Charlene began to as gently as she could to sew the gash on the small girls cheek. Throughout the entire little operation Sophia never so much as flinched or made a sound. The dark haired woman smiled down at her as she tied it off. "You're a tough girl. I remember when I was little and got my first stitches, I cried like a baby."

She saw a twitch of amusement in the little girl's face. Charlene's eyes caught the dried blood on Sophia's knees. She frowned as she pulled the pant leg up gently. "Let me put some band-aids on those cuts."

Carol smiled and squeezed her daughter's arm. Charlene pulled a package of Disney princess band-aids from her kit. She grinned, "Who's your favorite Disney princess, huh?" Sophia's eyes flickered with a sort of hidden childlike delight. "I like Jasmine."

Charlene smiled as she pulled a couple out of the small box. "Jasmine is perfect for you. She's tough and strong just like you, but I think you got her beat in the looks department." Charlene gripped the young girls chin gently and gave her a broad smile. Sophia gave a soft giggle and blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sophia."

Charlene patted her knees after applying the band-aids. She picked up the box and smiled more to herself than anyone and handed them to the little girl. "You know what, I want you to have these."

Sophia's eyes widened as she clutched the box to her frail little body. Carol spoke softly after a moment of silence, "What do you say?"

The little girl hugged Charlene tightly, "Thank you Ms. Char!" Charlene felt an awakening of something she couldn't quite describe inside of her. Her chest hurt deeply for the pain the little girl had to suffer on a daily basis and more than anything she wished to protect her. The older woman returned the hug and gently lifted her from the table. As Sophia took off to find Eliza, Carol turned to her with a tearful smile. "Thank you- just thank you."

Charlene laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything's okay and everything will be okay."

The older woman smiled weakly as her hand reached up and grasped Charlene's. She squeezed and nodded her head in understanding. Her blood ran cold at the harsh growl of her husband. She dropped Charlene's hand immediately.

"Where the hell have you been?" His snarling, menacing face came into view. He stopped short at the sight of Charlene. He slapped her hand away from Carol. Charlene had to count to ten to control the utter rage roaring through her veins. She backed away from the aggressive approach of the man. "Who do you think you are laying hands on my family?" Charlene struggled to think of a tactful response to urge the situation to calm down as her back hit the edge of the wooden table. "I-I uh-"

_Stuttering? Stop being a little bitch._ Charlene silenced herself as she looked away from the monster of a man before her. She steeled her nerves as Daryl's words from before ran through her head over and over again. She had to control herself for the sake of Carol and Sophia.

The battered woman gently laid a hand on her husband's arm and spoke so meekly and softly; you'd think she was talking to a child. "Ed- come on-"

The large man shoved her against the RV, "Don't tell me what to do, worthless woman." Charlene could feel the attention of the camp being drawn to them. Her anger was rising through her body like mercury. She clamped down on the inside of her cheek as she gripped the table. Her face twitched with infuriation. "What were you doing to my daughter?" His breath was hot against her body.

Her face curled in disgust as she leaned away from his imposing nature. Charlene spoke through clenched teeth, betraying the raging anger in her body with the softness of her voice. "I was stitching her up."

Ed whipped around and gripped his wife's arm and drug her from the RV. She cried out, "No, Ed! She needed stitches, I-" He slapped her upside the face. "Don't talk-"

That had been Charlene's breaking point as her vision and body burned white hot. Her body tensed with adrenaline as her voice strongly cut into his words, "Hey, _asshole_, didn't your momma every teach ya' to keep your goddamn hands to yourself?"

Her words silenced the camp. They all stared at the current situation with poised and tense fear. Ed turned on her, "What did you say to me, bitch?" Charlene laughed cruelly, "You fucking heard me, you disgusting piece of-"

Her words were cut off as Ed's hand clamped around her throat. Her small body was lifted from the ground and her back was violently slammed into the table- the man screaming in anger all the while. Charlene's vision was beginning to fade from the power of his grip. She felt the shards of word pricking at her back painfully. Her fingers grasped uselessly at his grip- her body struggling to breathe through her crushed windpipe.

She faintly could hear a scream- a scream from Carol as she tugged on Ed's arm trying to stop him; a scream of help. _Where the fuck was everyone?_ The bear of a man slammed her once more into the table and released her. Charlene's throat screamed in pain as she clutched a hand to it, gasping and sputtering for breath. Her vision was clouded with pain. Ed slapped Carol to the ground while screaming at her.

Her white-hot anger blocked out the sounds as she gripped the edge of the table for support. Charlene stood on two shaky legs, her chest heaved as she roared in total rage. "I'M NOT FUCKING DONE WITH YOU YET!" Everything felt as if it was in slow motion. Her words scratched at her throat and shot pain throughout her body. Each breath hurt her terribly, but it didn't stop her. Nothing would fucking stop her. It was time this shit ended.

Charlene charged the man, her small frame railed into his violently. He landed on his back and his skull cracked against the dirt. The woman was on top of him quickly- she fisted his shirt in one hand and fiercely pounded his face with the other. The woman slammed her combat boots down on his splayed arms to hold them in place. She took a seat on his chest and removed her gun and combat knife.

Charlene pressed the barrel of the glock against his cheek and held the knife to his throat. He gasped fearfully as his beady, evil eyes watched her carefully. She swallowed painfully as a cruel smile crossed her features. She faintly registered the sound of footsteps behind her, and Shane's hand on her shoulder. Charlene twisted her body and pointed the gun at him, staring through narrowed eyes as he held up his palms in surrender.

"Back the fuck off, Shane." The enraged woman took in the sight of the camp staring at her and Ed. Daryl and Merle stood beside her brother and she couldn't quite make out what was going through their minds. She was sure Daryl was angry, but she couldn't just sit by while this man beat his wife around. It wasn't right and it wasn't in her nature to just take it.

Charlene twisted back around as Ed twitched beneath her. She growled, "Don't you fucking dare." His movements stilled. His breath was raspy from the weight of her body on his chest. She grinned sadistically. "Ya' know, Ed; I used to have a husband exactly like you. He beat me mercilessly and nearly killed me on several occasions." She took a breath as her face twisted at the memory.

"Do you know what happened to him?" She dragged the knife across his face. It's point barely skimming against his skin. He flinched in fear. His breath quickened violently. Her voice was a mere whisper, but seemed incredibly loud throughout the silent camp. "I killed him."

Ed's eyes widened as he seemed to be locking in on her words. Charlene took a deep breath, smiling cruelly once more. "I blew a hole in his chest the size of your fucking worthless head." Her rage flared in her body as she pressed the glock against his cheek with more force.

"If you ever lay a goddamn ugly hand on your wife or daughter or anyone else in this camp ever again, I will fucking kill you, Ed."

Charlene allowed the words to sink into the monstrous man beneath her. She could see the sheen of sweat forming across his forehead as his body began to tremble. This power she held over him only broadened her psychotic, calm smile. "Do you understand?"

Ed only stared at her. He didn't say anything- his eyes narrowed in defiance. Charlene roared angrily, she sank her Kabar deep into the dirt- narrowly avoiding his head. The man let out a pitiful yelp of fear. "Do you fucking understand?" He nodded vigorously. His eyes clamped shut as the sweat rolled off in loads from his face. Charlene yanked her knife from the dirt and stood to her feet.

"Good. Don't fucking forget it. Get out of here before I change my mind."

Her boot kicked his side and the man immediately clambered to his feet and stumbled towards Shane. Charlene turned to face them; the man seemed to grow in strength with the men surrounding him. He sneered, "Crazy bitch."

Charlene gave a short, cruel sounding laugh. "Whatever. Don't fucking forget what I said. No one is going to save you."

Ed's mouth seemed to clamp shut and the familiar fear returned to his beady eyes. Charlene stuffed the glock into the front of her jeans. Shane stared at her. She couldn't quite make out what the look was- disbelief? Disappointment? She really wasn't sure. Charlene sheathed her knife and headed towards the lake. She caught the eyes of everyone on her. Some were delighted and others fearful- no one said anything to her.

She didn't want to talk to anyone- she didn't want to see anyone. Charlene needed to be alone and as she strode away the pain in her throat returned. She resisted the urge to cough and gasp or grip at her throat. She could feel the stinging pain in her back from the table beating she received. Charlene snarled- that familiar warmth of rage coursing through her body again. _Fucking asshole. _She needed to cool off before she lost herself again; for the first time since the whole incident she felt a wash of shame come over her.

* * *

Charlene hung her legs off the edge of the rock. They swung idly as she wrung her hair out. Her thoughts went through the whole fight over and over again. What could she have done differently? Was there any situation in which Carol wouldn't have been physically abused? Charlene sighed vehemently and dropped her hands to her lap.

Her back stung painfully, her hands reached back and felt the angry skin. Her touch caused her to hiss and withdraw. It was then she became aware of a presence other than hers. Charlene craned her neck to see Daryl staring at her from a few feet away. He wasn't glaring nor snarling. It was a tight-lipped look she couldn't quite identify. Her shoulders drooped a bit and she spoke quietly so as to not hurt her throat again. "I know. I'm a selfish, crazy, uncontrollable bitch. You don't need to say it."

Charlene turned her head again only to be silenced by the amused look on the man's face. The emotion quickly was replaced by his usual haughty glare. He dropped to the ground behind her and she felt him lift her shirt up. Charlene reached back only to withdraw at the feel of his hands slapping hers away. "Stop movin'."

She felt the heat of his calloused fingers graze over her wound surprisingly gentle. "How bad is it?" Charlene whispered. Daryl grunted with a quick shrug, "Got some nice sized splinters."

"From that blood soaked wood- that's just fantastic." Her voice sarcastically muttered. "Maybe I'll die of a staph infection instead of this goddamn zombie shit."

She reached back once more and Daryl smacked her hands away again. "Ain't nobody dyin'. Shut up and hold still." He grumbled in annoyance.

Charlene felt him pull her combat knife from its sheath. After a few minutes, Daryl growled irritably. "I need ya' to lie down on your stomach." The small woman obliged. She rested her chin on her folded hands. She felt the inside of his knees brush against the outside of her thighs. She jerked a bit as she felt the knife dip into her skin. "Wha'd I say? Quit fuckin' movin' princess."

Charlene's eyes narrowed in irritation. She huffed, but obediently remained still as the point of the knife dug in again. Afte a bit, she felt the brush of his fingers against her backside. Charlene twisted beneath them, so that she was looking at him kneeled over her lap. He stared at her as she spoke quietly, "It wasn't some psychotic breakdown Daryl."

Her cerulean eyes met the cold, icy blue. Charlene carried on. "You know what the two strongest human emotions are? Fear and hope." Her tongue drug across her lower lip as she sucked in a breath.

"I used my past with my dead husband to instill fear into him, and also when I stabbed the ground and pressed the gun against his face. I used hope by allowing him a way out of a violent death by leaving his wife and daughter be, and by narrowly avoiding his skull with my knife."

Her eyes returned to Daryl's. He was still kneeling over her body. It drove her crazy that no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to get a read on this man. His thoughts were well buried in his mind- unavailable even to a trained eye. Charlene figured maybe he didn't understand why she was telling him all this. She followed up her explanation quickly, "I- uh, just didn't want you to think I was crazy."

His voice grunted finally. "I already thought tha' b'fore." The rich southern accent sunk into her mind as she mulled over his words. Her head snapped up and stared at him intently- a small, disbelieving laugh escaped her full lips. "Did you just make a joke?" Daryl's lips curled into a snarl and he didn't answer her.

He stood to his feet and extended a hand to her, thoroughly surprising her. She was yanked to her feet. Charlene brushed her jeans off when she felt his calloused hand grip her chin. The woman tensed as he pulled her head up- his eyes examining her neck. She could hear a low growl as his hand brushed across the angry bruising around her throat.

Charlene jerked at the touch, her eyes falling to the ground. Daryl's hands recoiled back. Her eyes searched his face questioningly. His hands wrapped around her belt and he jerked at it- her body fell against his in surprise. Her hands clutched his shirt on his chest to balance herself. A furious blush heated across her face as she felt his hot breath brush across her neck. Biting into her lip aggressively, Charlene lifted her gaze to his face.

Daryl smirked as he shoved her knife back in its sheath; and just like that he turned and walked away from her. Charlene's hands tightened into fists. Just like a _fucking school girl. Jesus Christ._ She rubbed her hand furiously against her face. He was fucking messing with her head and she couldn't for the life of her imagine why. _Jackass._

"Are ya' just gonna stand there, or are ya' gonna stop wasting my time, woman?"

Charlene's head snapped up, her face contorted inquisitively. "Wha-"

"Those cuts need ta' be cleaned out or they'll get infected."

"Oh." She blinked dumbly and followed behind him. Her steps felt numb as her throat throbbed and her mind raced with humiliation of being toyed with. Reentering the camp was awkward as hell. She felt everyone's eyes jump to her and Daryl. He seemed to either be completely unaware or ignoring them. The woman was certain it was the latter.

Jim stood up from the RV, he gave her a disappointed sort of glare. Her rage raised its ugly head again, Charlene spat angrily, "If ya' got something to say Jim, fuckin' spit it out." The older man stared before shaking his head and walking away. She glared at his back all the way. Her irritation boiled over as she leaned over the table slightly.

Charlene hissed at the burn of the alcohol. "Fuckin' sit still. Good lord, woman." Her anger dissipated as a small, tender smile crossed her lips. She felt a hand on top of hers and looked up to a smiling Dale. "Ignore Jim- I think it was a noble thing you did even if it was a bit…" He drew off and tried to maintain his friendly smile. Charlene grimaced and finished for him. "Outta control?"

The old man hummed to himself. "I wouldn't go as far as out of control." Charlene's face soured. "Well, I guess it's a good fuckin' thing I don't give a shit what others think. I did what needed to be done."

Dale smiled again and patted her on the shoulder. The sound of Merle's voice jerked her head in the other direction. "Well, what have we here." Charlene growled, "Not in the mood, Merle."

"What's a guy have ta' do ta' get you all bent over fer' him, like that?"

Daryl grunted uncomfortably as he began applying a cream to the scratched skin. "Play nurse?" Merle supplied. "I'll gladly do that, sweetheart." He gave her a lascivious smile that had her lips curling into a growl.

"Yeah, I don't trust you back there, _sweetheart._" Charlene muttered irritably. The older Dixon brother's eyes narrowed, "And why's that?"

She gave him a snarky smirk. "You wouldn't be able to resist the lure of my fantastic ass, I'm afraid." She wiggled herself a bit, causing Merle to burst out loudly with laughter. Daryl's hand gripped her hip tightly, he snarled in annoyance, "Knock that shit the fuck off."

Charlene leaned forward on her elbow. She heard the sounds of bandages being opened. Daryl not so gently slapped them onto her back. He threw down the edge of her shirt over his work. Charlene turned and sat her butt on the edge of the table. Her face broke into a playful grin. "Why, thank you for your help darling."

He stared at her hard. His lips curled into an irritated snarl. "I ain't fuckin' playin' nurse no more."

* * *

**Here y'all fantastic readers and reviewers go :) I can't thank y'all enough for the reviews, faves and such! I love hearing y'alls thoughts, so please continue to review and let me know what y'all are thinking on what I can fix/improve on etc. I hope ya guys enjoy the chapter! Thank you!**


	6. Instincts

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene.

Chapter 6: Instincts

* * *

Charlene couldn't quite place it, but something in the camp was wrong. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what the problem was, but at every moment of every hour she felt as if they weren't alone. It sounded completely fucking insane and maybe this was just the beginning of her mind leaving her finally- but she wasn't so sure. Her gut clenched every time she realized she didn't properly know who was where and who was with whom.

The young woman settled herself outside the Dixon's tents. Earlier that day Daryl had ripped her a new one on her lack of ability to sharpen knives. Stupid, dumb, and worthless were all jumbled up in the mess of grumbles that came from the annoyed man. Charlene knew not to take to heart all that he said and instead focused on what he had been showing her. Surprisingly enough, Daryl was quite the teacher. She got it on the first try and he was able to leave and help out with the RV.

While she cleaned and sharpened each of the knives, her eyes scanned the surroundings. Her gut tightening as she realized all the children weren't in eyesight. None of the women seemed to be particularly worried either. Charlene sucked in a shaky, worried breath. _What the fuck was up?_

Her work was shadowed by a tall figure. The woman shot a glance and muttered, "I'm almost done, Daryl- Ya' don't need to check up on me- I made sure to treat your knives with extra care." She flashed a sly grin at the man. He snarled in response before wiping the back of his hand over his face. His body was covered with oil and grease. She watched his hand extend for one of the knives she had just cleaned- Charlene scowled and smacked his hand away.

The look of surprise that crossed Daryl's face was nearly enough to cause the young woman to start laughing. It quickly contorted into an annoyed scowl. He started warningly, "Woman-"

"No, you listen to me Daryl Dixon- I've been sitting here obediently cleaning and sharpening all these knives like your bitch. You go clean your fucking hands before you lay a hand on any one of these."

Charlene had been prepared for any number of swears and snarls and maybe even a jumbled combination of them. What she hadn't been prepared for was the slow smirk that crossed the Daryl's face. She half expected it to disappear like it normally did, but it didn't. Instead he was leaning forward and Charlene felt her heart thud in her throat wildly. Panic raced through her body in confusion of his actions. She was tempted to lean away from the closing hot breath but at the same time tempted to just completely close that distance between them.

There was an unresolved air of tension between the two hunters that was completely unidentifiable. Competitors? Enemies? Hell, if she knew, but at that very moment she had the strongest urge in mind and heart to just close that distance and feel the roughness and warmth of his lips against hers. Something held her back though, that nagging gut feeling that told her to stay put.

Her instincts were very rarely ever wrong and more times than not, Charlene ignored all other impulses except the will of her gut. That maddening smirk was still planted on the rugged and dirtied hunter before her. Suddenly his hand snapped out and before she knew it, he had snatched her freshly cleaned kabar and was strolling away towards the RV. _Fucking bastard._

Her eyes narrowed in irritation as a feeling of pure idiocy crossed her mind and heart- the sole perpetrators of the warring feelings in her body. They were fucking dumb and childish and completely unsafe. Charlene didn't need to add another person to her list of people that would completely destroy her to lose. She was just fine having Shane the lone person on that list. It made her life simple and easy and lessened the chances of her world being torn down around her.

What was worse that those stupid urges to get down and dirty and complicate things with her friend was that _he fucking knew._ A filthy scowl crossed her face as she began scrubbing at Merle's bowie in irritation. _Mother fucker. _Her furious thoughts were cut off as she soon realized the complete and utter foreboding silence of the forest. A bone-chilling scream of a little girl had Charlene on her feet immediately.

She didn't waste another second before grabbing her hatchet and plunging into the shade of the forest. There were yells behind her, but she couldn't quite make them out. Her only thoughts were to find the children and save them from whatever harm there may be. She saw three figures furiously sprinting towards her. _Carl, Sophia, and Eliza._ Their bodies smacked into her legs as they breathlessly pointed from the direction they came.

It wasn't even seconds later before the plundering bodies of the dead appeared in her view. Charlene stilled and handed Carl the one throwing knife she was carrying. "Carl- take them and run back to camp now. You know what to do if either of y'all are attacked, correct?"

Her eyes stayed with the ones of the undead trudging towards her. His moans reverberated against her body and eardrums sickeningly. Carl's meek voice cut in quietly, "Kill the brain."

Charlene nodded her head in affirmation, "Through the eye if possible. Don't hesitate, now run, NOW!"

The woman charged the dead man and slammed the blade of her hatchet through his skull. It split like a tree down the middle and his moans were forever quieted. She had counted at least four of the beasties trampling through their camp. _One down. Three more._

Charlene's body bent rapidly into the power of her throw- the weapon rocketed through the tree line and buried itself deep into the beast's forehead. Her body was doused with the chilling feeling of the grip of a ragged hand on her shoulder. The monster pushed into her, his jaw snapping wide at her face.

Charlene stumbled backwards- the fear coursed through her body violently. The prattling and shuddering moan of the desperate creature on top of her increased the intense desire to survive and avoid an eternity roaming the world as a flesh-eating mindless lump of skin. Her legs wrapped around the frail, ravenous body and pinned his arms to his sides.

She arched her back and landed on top of beast- he snapped at her in futility as she twisted her body, looking for an object to kill it with. The rumbling growl of another walker echoed behind her- she twisted violently to see another reaching for her. Before Charlene could initiate any attempt to escape a bolt lodged itself far into the fucker's face.

Daryl leapt down the small decline and wrenched her hatchet out of the skull of the dead "Char!" The hatchet let his hands as he whipped around and booted a walker in the face. Her hand grasped the handle and she wrenched it down with all the power she could muster. The monster's head exploded on impact and drenched her in its gore.

Charlene stood to her feet lithely as her chest heaved. Her cerulean eyes located the icy stare and she gave a quick nod before wiping the back of her hand across her face aggressively. Daryl gave her a shove before sprinting up the incline back towards camp. The tiny woman followed behind closely- they crashed through the trees towards the yells of a battle of survival.

Charlene leapt into the clearing- walker bodies littered the area. A final scream directed her attention to little Eliza being drug towards the gaping maw of another creature. "No you fucking don't." Her words were rushed through gritted teeth as she put all her remaining power behind the throw.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion- Morales rushing to try and save his daughter and the quick approach of the sharp bladed weapon. All that could be heard was the sickening collapse of a skull from her throw's impact and a whimpering child scrambling away from the silenced walker- safe and bite free.

Her eyes took in the bedraggled and battered survivors around the camp. Rage suddenly took hold as she wrenched her hatchet up. "What the fuck?" She paced angrily in a circle, making a point to make eye contact with each person standing helplessly on the sidelines.

"Did none of you think to join in? If you haven't noticed our survival depends on each one of you. In order for us to be successful we need to know that y'all have our backs- so where the fuck were you guys?"

The silence was thick and heavy. Charlene threw her weapon into the dirt violently. "FUCK!" She turned again, her chest heaving with the sudden impact of fatigue from the fight. Shane's voice suddenly spoke over the miserable quiet.

"We don't have enough weapons." His eyes were down cast as his hands gripped his slim hips. The man's teeth dug into his lower lip. Charlene narrowed her eyes in disbelief at her brother and his total lack of preparedness.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Jesus Christ, Shane." She ran a bloodied hand through her hair as she sucked in a shaky breath. "This is a fucking tragedy waiting to happen." Her words cut through the air like the blade of a machete. Her words were met with silence once more.

Charlene's enraged pacing came to a sudden halt. "How many did we lose?"

"No one. Everyone's good." Shane replied bitingly as he realized the gravity of his decision to ignore their lack of weapons. His younger sister nodded her head as she returned to her pacing. "Alright- I want everyone to do a fucking search of their bodies. Any scratches and most definitely bites need to be reported or else you're endangering every person's life here in camp."

Shane turned to Lori and Jacqui. He dragged his hand through his hair wearily. "You two are in charge of checking everyone for bites and scratches. Dale and Jim- check the men."

The camp bustled as people began to get to drag themselves out of their fearful stupor. Charlene stopped in front of Shane. Her hands went to her hips as she pursed her lips tightly. There was a long silence between the two of them as her eyes took in the carnage of the dead. They were goddamn lucky no one had been injured. _This time._

Charlene shifted her feet as her brows furrowed in thought. "Shane." His dark eyes looked to his sister's cerulean colored ones. He watched as her body turned and her eyes shifted furiously. She finally faced him and crossed her arms with a sense of finality of a decision. "We need more weapons."

Shane laughed, "Yeah, well if you haven't noticed Char- weapons aren't exactly easy pickings."

She was quiet for a moment. "I know where we can get some. Good guns, melee weapons, and good amount of ammunition." Shane's face paled in realization. He looked at her and shook his head, "_No_. No way are you heading to Atlanta."

"Not alone, I'm not." Charlene replied bitterly. Her fingers rested against her lips as she watched each of the survivors carefully. Her hazel blue eyes landed on Daryl finally. She nodded her head gently, "You and Daryl are coming with me."

Her brother's brow furrowed and he shook his head again. "No way, Char. These people need me-"

"They need weapons more- a way to defend themselves. You and I both know they'd be fine for a night or two under the watch of Dale, Jim, Morales, T-Dog, and even Merle." Shane snorted in disagreement to the latter. She sighed heavily. "We really don't have a choice, brother. And I know you know that Merle wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize the safety of his little brother."

"What makes you think Daryl will agree to coming along?" She hadn't much thought of that. Charlene bit the inside of her cheek before muttering softly, "Let me talk to him. We leave tomorrow at first daylight."

Shane growled in annoyance, he adjusted his ball cap aggressively. Daryl was wiping down his arrows as Charlene approached him slowly. He immediately knew something was up by the way her teeth dug into her lower lip and her fingers fiddled with each other. His cold, blue eyes narrowed, "Fuck you waitin' for? Spit it out."

"You're comin' with me and Shane to Atlanta."

He had not been expecting that. His eyebrows raised daringly, his voice snarled in response. "Oh is tha' so? Are ya' gonna fuckin' make me?" Charlene had to resist the urge to smile at the man. She licked her lips and ignored his goading. "I ran into a bad group of guys before I met y'all." She paused and tilted her head towards him.

Daryl had returned to wiping down his crossbow. His body was tense and jerked with each move he made. "They shot a kid and left him in the street as bait. While I was inside their little compound I noticed they had quite the stash of ammunition and guns as well as melee weapons. They musta' raided a gun store or somethin'."

Daryl snarled more to himself than Charlene. He knew where she was planning on heading and knew that sort of operation was going to take the best. _Fuck._ The tenseness of his body relaxed and he returned his squinting gaze to her. "I know wha' group you're talkin' 'bout. Wha's the plan?"

A flood of relief washed through the woman's body. Charlene stepped closer to the rugged hunter and smiled deviously. "Ever infiltrated and attacked an armed enemy base, Dixon?"

* * *

**Sooooo here we go- next chapter will be up soon I promise. It'll be a fun one I think. I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so, so, so much for all the favorites and reviews! **

**Let me know what y'all think! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Seven Nation Army

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene.

Chapter inspired by The White Stripes' Seven Nation Army.

Chapter 7: Seven Nation Army

* * *

Charlene dropped into the sewer before the two men with her. Her flashlight hand rested across the forearm of her hand armed with her kabar. The sewer water sloshed up against her boots as she peered down one side of the tunnel and then the other. "Clear." As soon as the words were spoken, Daryl jumped down beside her. His chest pressed against her shoulder warmly. Charlene shoved the blush that worked its way up her neck. _Foolish mind._

"Watch our six, Shane. Daryl- stay close to me and cover my flanks."

For the first time in their entire time of knowing each other, the Dixon man didn't grumble nor snarl. He gave an astute nod of his head and pressed against her shoulder tightly. They quickly made their way down the sewer tunnel, their feet landing as silently as they could possibly manage. The gentle slosh of the water was the only give away and even then it was a very small, easily over looked sound.

Charlene flicked her flashlight off as she approached the broken sewer grate she had noticed the first time she had been held captive. Her body stilled and melded into the shadows as she checked the corners of the room. Daryl watched her with a new sense of respect for the amount of knowledge and skill the woman possessed when it came to entering enemy territory.

He rolled his eyes. Who would have guessed that particular skill would've been valuable in an apocalypse. Her tiny body lithely squeezed through the opening; she dropped a short ways and landed silently as a cat. Her body rolled into the shadows once more. Her hand held up to keep them in place. Daryl watched the cracked doorway in the front of the room attentively with his crossbow.

Charlene picked up a pillow from the room and moved to the corner, her eyes peered quickly in the room. Her back flattened back up against the wall. She looked at her boys in the sewer opening and held up four fingers and patted her chest twice.

Shane whispered, "What?"

Daryl's response was so quiet that the older man had nearly missed it. "Four beating hearts."

He breathed out, "Right. Non geeks."

Daryl and Shane slid from the sewer silently. They landed in the room and quickly made their ways to dark corners. Daryl took his spot behind the door and Shane moved behind a cabinet near the opposite corner of the room.

Charlene gave Shane the nod. Her brother bumped his leg against the cabinet intentionally before darting to the other side of the room. There was an eerie silence from the lit room when a hushed voice grunted, "What was that?"

"Stop trying to be a dipshit."

"No, I'm serious-"

"Move ya' pussies." Came a deeper voice. Charlene's face grimaced as she flattened against the wall and seemingly attempted to meld with it. A large man bumped the door open and peered into the dark room. His boots stomped against the dusty concrete. Charlene gave the nod to Daryl. The hunter leapt up and wrapped an arm around the man's mouth, stifling any sounds and slid his blade through the brain stem in the back of his head.

The large lumberjack of a man was silenced instantly and his body went completely limp. Daryl lowered his body quietly and quickly removed all the weapons from his person.

"Jack?"

"Knock that shit off, dude!"

"Both ya' guys shut the fuck up."

Charlene pressed against the wall again as the trio of men entered the room. She waved her hand to her brother and he immediately caused another noise towards the body of the large man. The small woman lifted her pillow and smothered the man lurking in the back of the group. She slid her kabar into the brain stem like Daryl had shown her on the way to the building.

Daryl took the man in the middle just as quickly and Shane grabbed the last man as he whirled around to the dead bodies of his comrades. The trio lowered the men to the ground silently. Charlene grabbed Shane's pack and began placing all the weapons and ammunition inside.

Her brother shouldered it and she gave him a smile and took point once more. Charlene shoved her way through the opening into the lit up room quickly, she cleared the corners before freezing. Daryl and Shane turned around at the suddenness of her complete lack of motion.

In the corner of the room sat a young girl, no older than five years old. She sniffed as her chocolate colored eyes lifted to the three of them. They did not miss the chunk missing from her right arm. Her face was beet red with the fever tearing into her little body; she rubbed the side of her face gently against her arms crossed over her knees. "Are you going to kill me?"

Charlene's form felt as if she had had the air knocked from her. She blinked several times before sheathing her weapon. That question would be a question that would torment her for the rest of her life. _Are you going to kill me?_ The little girl's voice echoed in her mind. Charlene looked back at the completely haunted and bewildered stares of the men fighting by her side. "Guys- shut all the doors so we're ensured full privacy."

The woman sat beside the little girl, "What's your name, darling?"

The little girl's eyes flickered with a familiar child-like delight she had seen in Sophia nearly a week ago. She pressed her face against her raised legs and mumbled shyly, "I'm Abigail- will you save my brother?" She asked suddenly. Her hot little hand rested on Charlene's hand- her eyes wide with hope. The older woman swallowed sadly. "Where is your brother?"

"He's at the end of the hall with the bad men!"

Charlene's heart broke at the desperation of the little girl to save her brother. Abigail's eyes welled up in pain as she curled into herself and began shaking. The older woman stared in horror as the tears steam rolled down the porcelain face of the child. Her whimpers haunted the room with a reverberating echo.

The black infection oozed from the bite wound on her arm. Charlene turned to the two men, "Y'all get me some gauze, cloth, whatever so I can wrap this up."

Shane dug in the bag for a few minutes before handing her some rolled up bandages. Charlene unraveled a chunk and tore it off. Gently, she wrapped it around the bite wound and tied it in a neat bow. The little girl smiled weakly, "I'm tired."

Charlene held out her arms and the small child paused hesitantly before giving in and crawling slowly into her lap. The older woman cradled Abigail in her arms as she nestled her furnace of a body against hers. The child murmured softly, "Am I dying?"

The woman's face flinched; she sucked in a shaky breath. "Everything's going to be okay, love. I promise." The child began to sob into her arms. "Can you make it stop hurting?" Charlene rocked her gently and pursed her lips tightly- struggling to control her raging sorrow.

"Shhhhh. I want you to go to sleep, love. Everything will be fine when you wake up, and it won't hurt anymore." She continued to rock Abigail in her arms as the girl obeyed her. Her eyes were planted on the feverish child in her lap- she ignored the attention of Daryl and Shane.

After several minutes the whimpers of the child became silent as her form rose and fell with each breath. Charlene whispered, "Shane- grab me that pillow in the other room."

Her brother returned with the pillow, the woman swallowed hard as she placed it over the girl's face. Shane's startled voice hissed at her, "What are you doing?" Charlene didn't look at him as she pulled her glock and fired instantly. Her body flinched when she felt the splash of blood on her arms and legs. The woman lifted the pillow away to be sure the bullet went through the girl's brain.

Her breath quickened at the sight of the hole in the middle of her forehead- a sight that would forever be burned into her memory. She set the child gently on the floor and stood to face Daryl and Shane. Not being able to bear the sight of the little girl anymore. Shane stared at her with shock and Daryl's arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall, keeping his gaze to the floor. Charlene spoke slowly as she wiped the girl's blood on her jeans gingerly, "It had to be done. She was in pain and she was gonna turn soon." Her voice fell to a faint and haunted whisper. "It had to be."

Her brother's face fell in understanding. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Charlene took a deep breath and shoved the little girl to the furthest recesses of her mind. They still had a mission and a boy they could save. It was time to go.

The authority and power returned to her voice with another deep breath. "Let's get this done, and get outta here. I'm really fucking sick of this place."

Daryl grunted in agreement, Charlene felt her brother's hand grip her shoulder. "You okay, Char?"

Her cerulean eyes connected with his. "We don't have time for feelings right now, Shane. Let's get our shit done and we can talk emotions later." A proud and pained smile crossed her brother's lips. "Right behind ya', Char."

The woman nodded her head and began to move forward down the darkened hallway again. The smell of death reached her nose- she choked on it and faltered before she felt Daryl's callous hand pushing her forward past the rotting human limbs and blood painted hallway. Charlene strengthened her resolve as the man pressing into her back- trusting her to get the job done and get them all out alive.

She stopped near the opened doorway. Charlene chanced a quick peak in and saw a small, extremely battered child in the corner. His little eyes locked onto hers, a small smile flashed across his face. He couldn't have been older than eight years old. Charlene feared he would give them away, but then the child leapt to his feet and kicked one of them in the shin. The man roared in anger. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

There were three in the room; two of the men cornered the whimpering child- taking the attention of the third man. _Unbelievable._ She couldn't resist the smile that crossed her exhausted face- the kid had nerves of steel. Charlene held up three fingers- she turned to Daryl and pointed to the lone man in the corner. "Overpower him."

The hunter nodded his head and pressed against her back- preparing for the quick jump. Charlene counted down from three before leaping in the room. Daryl heard two rapid shots and held the third man in a headlock and dropping him to the ground- Shane followed up and kicked the gun away from him. Her brother's dark eyes shifted to her. The two men lay crumpled together- a single trail of blood seeping from the bullet holes in the center of their foreheads.

He and Daryl shared a look as the third man struggled against him weakly. "Holy shit."

"No room for hesitation, boys." The woman crouched down in front of the little boy. She smiled tenderly, "Hey there little man." His eyes were wide with something other than fear. "You saved me."

Charlene rested a hand on the kid's head, mussing his hair- "You saved our lives." His thin, malnourished cheeks spread into a wide smile of pride. He huffed his chest and stood before her. Charlene's smile widened. "My name's Derek!"

A disbelieving laugh rushed through her lips. She craned her neck at Shane. "Seems like God has a sense of humor." Her voice was dry and she caught the crack of a smirk from Daryl. Charlene stood up and approached the man on the ground struggling for breaths. "Shane- take care of Derek for me." The siblings shared a knowing look. "Don't waste too much time with him- we need to get out of here."

"Understood, brother." A mocking smirk contorted her face. Her eyes connected with Daryl's. "Follow me- we need to ask him some questions." Daryl forced the terrified man to his feet. As they exited, Derek looked at Shane questioningly. "What was her name?"

"She, my little man is my sister Charlene. We're going to take care of you from now on." His bright green eyes widened. His voice lowered to a whisper and he cupped a hand to his mouth. "The other man is really scary."

The older man laughed, "Ya' know you aren't the first to think so." The kid's eyes widened again. "But don't worry, my sister will protect us."

The little boy lowered his head some and Shane watched as his eyes welled up with tears. "I had a sister too. B-but-" The tears rushed from his eyes as he stared at him in panic. "I couldn't save her! I tried but they wouldn't let me and s-she- I tried!"

Shane's stomach lurched at the pain that etched the young boy's face. The older man gripped the boy's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Listen to me. That wasn't your fault; these are bad people. There was nothing you could have done."

"I should be dead, not-"

"Hey! Cut that crap out. Don't let Charlene hear you talking like that."

The young boy nodded his wet face and swallowed the trembling whines and sobs. Shane stood to his feet and placed his hands on the kid's shoulders. "Now, I need your help to gather all these weapons up- can you help me?" The little boy nodded his head eagerly- his mop of chocolate colored hair flopped against his forehead.

* * *

Daryl watched the woman force the captive man onto his stomach. She placed a boot in the center of his back and leaned her weight to hold him down. Daryl had just thought she was going to use him to beat the crap out of the man- instead the woman was inflicting wounds on the man that made even Daryl cringe and have to look away.

Charlene spoke gently as she knelt over him. "I'll ask again- where are the others?"

He gave a snarling sob, but didn't say anything. His body trembled in fear. Charlene growled and licked her lips. Before moving closer to his prone form. "Did you know that the triceps muscle has strands of nerves?" Her fingers pinched the back of his arm and the man gave a short yelp and jerked. "Hurts don't it? Now I want you to imagine the pain of me digging my knife into your arm and pulling each of those nerves strands apart while still attached to your tendons."

The man burst into tears and moaned in desperation, "Please, oh god, please- I can't tell you- please I'm begging you-" She sighed heavily. "Look- you wanna live. I get that- we can escort you out of here and get you to safety, _if_ you tell us where the other's are."

The strangled sob that came from the man's mouth wasn't the answer Charlene had been looking for. Daryl's lips curled when he realized what would come next. She hissed vehemently and pressed the tip of her knife to the back of his arm. The man cried louder, "No! NO! Please!" He watched a stream of blood began to seep out of the cut she was slowly creating. The desperation in the captive's voice increased before finally giving in. "OKAY! Okay! I'll tell you! Just p-p-please- no more."

Charlene promptly withdrew the knife as he continued to cry. His face was soaked with tears as he began slowly. "T-t-there is some nursery home a-and they thought there were people with weapons there- they went to check it out." The woman wiped her face slowly as exhaustion crept into her mind. "How long ago?"

"Five or six hours- they'll be here s-soon! We need to leave!" Charlene stood suddenly. "You're right." Daryl jumped in surprise as she shot the man in the head. Blood splattered all over the floor and her legs. She shoved the glock back into her waistband and stepped away. Her eyes held a haunted look as she stared down at the gory mess she had created.

Her eyes found his and Charlene started slowly. "This is a messy business- the apocalypse." Her tongue ran across her lower lip. "You have to understand why I lied to him-"

The hunter cut her off while he shouldered his crossbow. "You're protectin' the group. I get it."

Charlene nodded her head and ran a weary hand through her hair. "Y'alls safety comes first." With that, she strode from the room. Daryl stared after her- trying desperately to understand. She had just proven to be even more ruthless than him and Merle combined- and he wasn't sure what to think of that. He had a sense of respect but also another feeling. It wasn't fear of any kind but a sense of wariness.

Charlene wasn't merciful and he had no reason to question her loyalty yet- but he wondered just how far that loyalty extended- especially when her life was hanging in the balance- or Shane's. Did the rest of them become expendable? Daryl would bet she wouldn't hesitate to cut any of them up if they betrayed her, just like she did this man. He wasn't sure how he felt about this revelation.

Daryl closed the door the behind them. Charlene rested against the edge of the table in the center while she reloaded her weapon. Derek returned to her side, "Where are we going?"

"You're coming home with us."

"Are there other kids?"

"Yes, there are. They'll be really excited to meet you." Charlene smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Daryl wasn't fool enough to believe it- he saw the flicker of unease in her eyes. Whatever he thought of her lack of mercy or faltering loyalties, he could at least be sure that she most definitely didn't enjoy ending that mans life.

"So what'd y'all find?" Shane looked up from the pack. He smiled halfly, "Good couple of shotguns, three hand guns, several bowies, and plenty of ammo." Charlene nodded her head with a slight grimace. "Not as much as I had hoped."

Her brother nodded his nodded. "Found some good medical supplies- for what all it's worth, the trip wasn't a waste." His eyes lingered on Derek and returned to the cerulean one's of his sister. Charlene smiled, "Good. Let's get the fuck outta here."

Daryl made a jerky movement causing her to tense up. He released a bolt and she heard that familiar pelting and sucking sound of contact. "We got company." The hunter murmured as he jumped over the table towards the door that had just opened. He peered out and then jumped back in when a bullet whizzed past his head. "FUCK!"

Charlene was on the other side of the door immediately, "I'll take point- Daryl bring up the rear." The woman kicked the door open and leapt outside quickly. She fired a single bullet and dropped the first man on in the inside of alleyway. The bright sunlight beat down as they broke into a quick jog.

Charlene called back, "They're making a run for the sewer- Daryl take point!"

The woman stooped down at the dead man's body and relieved him of his gun and ammo. The two men and child suddenly froze up ahead; Daryl began to fire the shotgun quickly. "They ain't flanking us, Char!"

Charlene suddenly heard the horrifying snarling moans of the dead. She broke into a dead sprint as Daryl and Shane covered the alleyway. She ran into the street and her eyes took in the large horde moving towards them. "Holy fucking shit." She lifted her glock, "FUCKING MOVE!"

The men began running towards the truck at the opposite end of the street. Charlene followed behind them closely. Shane lifted Derek up so he could climb the chain link fence. Shane dropped to the other side. He cursed loudly. "SHIT! CHAR!"

Charlene faced him and saw several more geeks approaching him and the child. They were effectively surrounded and their group split by the fence. The hunter at her side made the tough decision for her. Daryl snarled, "Get the fuck outta here!" Shane paused, and Charlene growled as she began firing again, "GO! We'll be fine!"

Shane hesitated once more- his mind warring violently as he struggled to protect the child from the onslaught of the dead. "GODDAMNIT, CHAR!" She could literally picture the gouge he was digging in his bottom lip as he grabbed Derek and took off for the truck. "We need to lead these assholes away from the fence- ideas?" Her calm voice betrayed the fear roaring through her veins at the grim death she and Daryl were presently facing.

Daryl stabbed into the skull of closing walker before he caught sight of the men from the base running across the street. Charlene growled, "Daryl!-"

"LEFT! Go left!"

She didn't waste any time plowing her kabar into the skull of the zombie standing in her way. Her glock clicked on empty. She shoved it in her waistband and began swinging her hatchet to clear the way for them. They broke into a dead sprint alongside the chain link fence. The dead pursued tirelessly behind them.

She felt the gritty fingers brush against her skin- Charlene yelped and swung her hatchet forcefully. She completely swept the head of the beast from his shoulders. A calloused, rough hand gripped her free hand and tugged her along. Charlene struggled to keep up with the speed of Daryl's sprint. She faintly heard him snarl through her haze of adrenaline, "COME ON, WOMAN!"

They stopped where the men had climbed the fence just to watch them speed off in a pickup truck. Daryl gripped her hips and grunted with effort as he tossed her up the fence. Her fingers grasped the sun-heated links and climbed furiously. The fence shook with their weight as Daryl followed closely behind her. She registered the growing proximity of the moans of the horde of undead and dropped from the top of the fence- her boots clattered loudly against the concrete.

Charlene laid eyes on another rusty pickup sitting near where the other's had left. She grabbed Daryl's arm and tugged him to follow her. The man growled, "You need keys-"

"Don't doubt me, Dixon." She hopped into the cab and stabbed into the ignition with her bowie. Daryl slammed the door to the passenger side just as the truck roared to life. He shot her a rare grin- Charlene returned it as she floored the truck out of the little lot. "Let's go save Shane's ass again." She muttered between gritted teeth while Daryl struggled to keep in his seat.

He grabbed onto the dashboard as the truck swung out from the jerk of her turn. The engine roared as it raced faster and faster along the dirt road. The tires skidded wildly as they turned onto the highway. Daryl yelped amid the violent fish tail of the pickup, "FUCK WOMAN!"

Charlene shot him a delighted grin. They caught sight of the two trucks ahead. Shane swerved violently as bullets shattered the back window. He shoved Derek down into the floorboard, "KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN KID!"

Shane jerked his body as he felt a bullet whiz past his neck- he shot a glance back and fired his glock once. The bullet struck one of the men standing in bed of the pickup. The rearview mirror reflected another truck speeding his way. Shane's growl died in his throat when Daryl crawled out and sat on the passenger side window and began firing his shotgun over the top of the truck. One of the men fell from the speeding vehicle. Shane whooped loudly, "GET EM' BOY!"

Charlene shouted over the hail of gunfire, "HOLD ON!" The rusty pickup veered into the enemy men's. They screeched on contact- their truck swerved and fell behind as Charlene jerked the steering wheel and struggled for control of the wavering truck. Daryl dropped back into the passenger seat, "You get em'-" Her question was cut off as their window shattered and hailed glass down on them. They ducked their heads and Charlene swerved the truck from rapid path of gunfire, "FUCK!"

Her lips pursed as her thoughts ran wild. A hostile group was pursuing them and they were headed back to their camp. "They don't know there are three trucks." She suddenly said, her eyes wide with a realization. Daryl ducked his head again as a bullet tore off the side mirror, "The fuck you goin' on 'bout?"

Charlene smiled manically. "Their group! They don't know there's a third truck!" Daryl gave her a look like she had finally lost it causing the woman to laugh with another swerve. "Their group is going to come looking for them- if they find _two_ crashed trucks- they'll assume we survived and won't pursue any tracks! The camp will be safe!"

A horrified look crossed the hunter's face. "You're fuckin' crazy woman! If you think I'm gonna-"

She jerked her head down as another bullet entered the cab. "Fucking shit!" Charlene grimaced as she handed him the glock. "I'm gonna pull up beside Shane- you need to jump into the bed and defend his truck."

The man shook his head with a snarl, "And what are you gonna do?" His face was incredulous at her glock in his hand. Charlene swerved again as she closed in on Shane's truck. "I'm gonna hope I make the jump! NOW GO!"

"Jump-" Charlene gave him a shove as he crawled out of the passenger side window and ignored his words. Her lips were pressed thin as he fell into the bed of Shane's truck- she sighed with relief. "Sweet fuckin' Jesus let me make this."

She swung her driver's side door open and it was suddenly ripped off in a scream of metal and flying sparks. She covered her face in sudden fear and confusion- her truck swerved violently with the impact of another. She felt the wind of a bullet pass by too close for comfort.

Daryl sat up in the bed of truck in time to see the man in the bed of pursuing vehicles truck leap into Charlene's. The woman jerked in her seat as the hostile approached the back window. She growled through her teeth, "Not this time, bitch." And floored the truck- she approached the bed where Daryl sat attempting to cover her.

_Now or never._

Charlene sucked in a deep breath as she slammed on the brakes and twisted the wheel violently- she made a leap of faith from the drivers side for the tailgate of Shane's truck- the scream of terror never left her throat as her hands gripped the handle of the tailgate and it jerked open violently. She felt her body rip backwards and her shoulder wrench against her failing hold.

The sudden realization that she was going to die was cut off as a calloused hand gripped the waistband of her jeans and swung her into the bed of the truck. Charlene's body crashed into Daryl's- she covered her ears as the sound of metal crashing into metal screamed in the blazing sun of Georgia. They looked up in time to see one truck flip vertically into the air over the barreling truck Charlene had just left.

Shane cheered loudly, swinging his fist in the air, "FUCK YEAH!"

The breath rushed back into her lungs as she fell back against the bed of the truck. Daryl was shifting away and slammed the tailgate shut. Charlene spoke over Shane's joyful jeers.

"Thanks for saving my ass again."

"Stop doing stupid shit woman."

Her eyes located the angered glare from Daryl. She smiled weakly as the pain from the events fully hit her. She sat up slowly- resting against the side of the truck. Charlene attempted to move her arm and had to bite back a yelp.

Daryl muttered more to himself than her. "Crazy fuckin' woman." He caught her pained wince as she shifted in the bed jerking it's way up the mountain. After that highway chase he really couldn't ignore that Charlene's loyalties were firm. A coward doesn't crash a truck intentionally so others could live- an idiot maybe; but at least she was a loyal idiot.

Regardless of her merciless and completely fucking stupid heroics, Daryl could rest easy knowing she'd have his back- he didn't mind so much returning that favor either.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!**


	8. Motherhood

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene.

Chapter 8: Motherhood

* * *

It hadn't been long since they arrived back to camp. Charlene tenderly cleaned Derek up at the watering hole. Lori had been kind enough to offer him some of Carl's clothes. Before all that kindness though, the women of the camp ranted and raved about the risk they had taken and how worthless it had been.

Charlene was enraged by their simple selfish stupidity. How could it have been worthless when they returned with enough weapons to arm the people at the camp? Their camp was capable of putting up a moderate defense now. Even more so, they saved a child from a gruesome death- how was that worthless?

The world they were in was fucked up beyond anything she had ever witnessed in her entire life. Charlene was the first to admit she hadn't seen the worst that this new life had to offer- but that was mainly because of her lack of dependents. She had no one that she had particularly cared for until she came to this camp and was reunited with Shane.

Charlene had friends now she had to fight for and now a child she needed to care for. She was no mother of any sort, but she would raise the little boy in the best way she could to prepare him for survival. He would survive even if it killed her. Abigail's death had been a breaking and learning point for the woman. She truly realized the unfairness of life and how unprepared so many people had been.

She needed to give this boy that chance to live- to survive and enjoy all the wonders and joys of life. Just because the dead had returned did not mean there wasn't still joy to be had. Charlene was a prime example of this- she found joy in those around her. Sure, she was rough around the edges- had an awful temper and obviously didn't know to keep her hands to herself after that incident with Ed- but she was truly happy.

Derek sat in the water quietly. Charlene tilted his chin to face her and noticed the silent streams of tears rolling down his face. His lower lip quivered as the dirt and grime was slowly washed away to reveal the soft, childish skin. "Hey, knock that shit off. Crying ain't gonna help none- all it does is make ya' miserable, so quit it."

The young boy hung his head in shame. "Sorry, Char. I miss my sister." His voice was quiet and it struck a chord in her heart. Her lip twitched and she quickly rolled it between her teeth as she thought of how to respond to a child. "This world we live in, there's gonna be a lot more sadness than there was before."

His bright green eyes focused on her cerulean ones. The woman slid the shirt over his head, "But because of that sadness you need to learn to focus on the good. We're alive, we're breathing, and everything is fine. You have a long life to live as long as you listen to me. And even if this life sometimes seems like it fucking sucks- there is joy. There always will be. Do you understand?"

Derek nodded his head. "Good, lets get back to camp."

As Charlene reached down to take his hand, her shoulder gave a low, painful throb. Upon their return they had found that her shoulder was dislocated from the jerking of the tailgate. Daryl was all too happy to knock it back into place. Charlene knew it was because he enjoyed the 'this is what ya' get, dumb bitch' moment he got from it.

The woman snorted to herself. _Jackass._ Carl called out, "Hey, Derek!" The young boy looked up at Charlene pleadingly, and she patted him on the back and sent him on his way. The seven year old child sprinted towards the group of children. Shane appeared beside her, "Playing mother now, huh?"

Charlene scowled. "Fuck no, I ain't no mother."

Her brother's face wrinkled into a large smile and he laughed knowingly. "You were always so terrible with children. Like you said, God seems to have a sense of humor putting one into your care."

"And also that this child has the name of my dead asshole of a husband."

Shane gave a noise of agreement. He dragged his hand through his wild hair. "Did you ever want children?"

His sister gave a small shrug, her arms crossed and her hip jutted out as she watched the children play. "Mmm. Maybe I would've eventually- but as you know any chance of children was pretty much destroyed early on." She gave a dry, cruel laugh. Shane shot her a knowing and hatred laced look.

Suddenly Amy spoke from behind them; shock was evident on her features. "You can't have children?"

Charlene's eyebrows jumped into her hairline, she and Shane shared a look before Amy spoke again quickly. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just passing by- sorry." The young woman's head dropped. Charlene smiled halfly, "Yeah, my husband broke my baby making machine early on in our marriage."

Amy cringed heavily. "I-I-uh- that's terrible."

Charlene waved her hand dismissively. "It's in the past now, I'm over it."

The blonde girl continued curiously. "Is that how you got those scars?" The older woman bit her lip mostly in irritation. She shoved it in the back of her mind and gave another shrug. "Nah, those are from my deployment."

"What happened?" Charlene shot a look at the young woman- her patience was wearing very thin. Shane suddenly spoke, "Char was a prisoner of war- they tortured her for information."

Charlene slapped her brother's chest. He laughed, "You should tell that story tonight around the fire- it's just like what happened today. 'Crazy fuckin' woman' and her damn heroics, in the words of our favorite local redneck."

Amy laughed and smiled. "You should, Char! You're so much more interesting than everyone else-" She paled suddenly and tried to recover herself, "I mean! I don't mean that your- uh, god. I don't mean that your time is entertaining- shit. Sorry." Charlene laughed loudly as Amy gave up and hung her head.

"You're as bad as Glenn."

Her cheeks tinged pink as she muttered another sentence and got away from her as fast as she could. Charlene faced Shane and growled warningly, "You better watch your back. What the fuck did you have to mention that shit for?"

Her brother gave her an annoyingly unfazed grin. "It's a good story, I don't understand why you don't tell it more."

"Maybe because I don't like being pitied or hearing those bullshit sighs of sympathy and being fucking coddled."

"Believe me, no one here is gonna fucking come near you. I hate to agree with the redneck-"

"His name is Daryl." She interjected with an unimpressed look.

"-Yeah whatever- as much as I hate to agree with _Daryl_- you're fucking crazy and no one wants nothing to do with your brand of crazy."

Charlene rolled her eyes. "Thanks, brother. I feel so much better." He slapped her on the shoulder making her wince and growl in response. "You bet, kiddo."

"_Fucker."_ She mumbled after his retreating back while she rolled her sore shoulder.

Charlene never did notice Daryl sitting nearby during the whole conversation. He pretended to be totally engrossed with the new weapons they had picked up while he listened to the trio. His face contorted with each brand of information and finally a small smirk settled on his lips as Charlene corrected Shane's verbal abuse of him.

He couldn't lie to himself – the woman was getting under his skin.

* * *

**So, this was originally much longer and would have been posted much sooner but I decided to wait on reviews. In comparison to my other stories, reviews are particularly low sooooo I've decided that maybe I should halt the production of this story and reevaluate the plot, characters, and such. **

**It'll stay up, but I need to go through and figure out how to improve it. I've never written a fanfic over a story like this, so it's pretty much an all-new ball game for me. As you can obviously tell, I am very much action-centered, and I think that may be this story's down fall. I need to kinda go through and just start adjusting things.**

**I am leaving in about a week for bootcamp, so I'll be out of action from fanfiction and basically all technology for about two and a half months, but I'll return here and soon as I can and have the story completely renewed :) **

**I would like to thank all y'all for your support thus far and hope I can deliver a satisfying return in a few months!**

**Sincerely,**

**Blitz**


	9. False Information

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene.

Chapter 9: False Information

* * *

Charlene sat down beside Daryl. His light blue eyes shot a glance at her- a small scowl contorted his face. He scooted away from the warmth that radiated from her tiny frame. The fire flickered wildly as a gentle, night breeze picked up. Everyone sat around comfortably eating away at their dinners.

Shane's voice broke the silence. "So, uh, Char, you should tell us about your time abroad."

Daryl shot a glance at the woman's face. She snarled in annoyance. "How about you shut the fuck up." Her brother grinned when Lori made a sound of disapproval. "Come on, you've been all over the place- you've got a few interesting stories as I recall."

Charlene sighed vehemently. Her arms hung loosely off the top of her knees. The others muttered their own pleas. "If I tell y'all- y'all gotta keep that pity bullshit to yourselves. I don't wanna hear none of that 'I'm sorry' shit- what happened, happened and there ain't nothing I can or would do about it now. It's in the past."

Several straightened up and nodded their heads in agreement. The woman wiped a hand across her lip as she tried her best to figure where to start. "Let's see here. I was a firefighter first when I entered the service- that only lasted about three and half years before my contract came up- I switched to military police. I was placed in a platoon that was attached to a team of SEALs."

Her eyes glittered under the firelight. She continued her story, glancing up every now and then to the now rapt attention she had of the camp.

* * *

_"Staff Sergeant Walsh!"_

_The dark haired woman turned and rested her M-16 against her shoulder lazily. "How can I help you, Lieutenant?" Her cerulean eyes glittered deviously. Jack Cooper flashed her a charming grin. He leaned in closer to the beautiful woman._

_He really wasn't sure how she managed to smell so goddamn good out in the middle of fuckin' no where- but she did. It was absolutely intoxicating. Charlene Walsh had been deployed here only two months beforehand with a team of grunts. Jack was thankful to hell and back that she had been placed in charge. He could swear that sometimes her men seemed to be missing chunks of their brains. No competence what so ever._

_ If Charlene had been born a man- she would have made an excellent SEAL. Her tactical prowess and intellectual comprehension of every situation rivaled his own- and he was the team leader of the best that America had to offer. From Day 1 he had found that he was drawn to her natural charisma and leadership._

_She seemed to read people's minds and know what they were thinking and feeling before they even knew that information. It made her absolutely invaluable in the battlefield and during interrogations. It only increased her worth at her lack of emotional attachment- she had no problem taking down hostiles or causing them a great deal of pain to get to their target. _

_Charlene Walsh knew how to get the job done clean and quickly. _

_Aside from her soldiering capabilities- Jack had found he had developing feelings for the woman. She got along easily with him and the other men- her joy was infectious. She raised the morale of everyone around her and kept them all on their toes. He would even venture to say that he loved her. _

_Charlene had saved his life more than once- they worked together like they shared the same mind. Off the battlefield, it was as if they had been made for each other. He had never experienced more happiness in his life than when he was with her. She had a spark to her- it was like a moth drawn to a bright light. He would die for her in an instant, but also be encouraged to live to see her another day._

_Yeah, he had it real bad for Staff Sergeant Charlene Walsh._

* * *

They all stared at her in disbelief. Derek cuddled against her side for warmth- Charlene tentatively wrapped an arm around the child. Andrea spoke suddenly, "So when did you kill that asshole of a husband?"

Charlene smiled halfly, "Uhh- I guess it was in March. He got let out early due to good behavior."

Dale shook his head. "That wasn't too long before the outbreak- a couple weeks?"

They all nodded their heads in affirmation. The older blonde woman spoke again, "I'm guessing your case was thrown out?"

"Yeah- self defense."

"The tattoo…?" Glenn started slowly. Charlene smiled and nodded her head. "-was to cover the nasty scars. It didn't cover them all, but from a distance you can't tell. I looked like a hunk of shredded meat when the SEALs stormed that bunker."

"What happened to Jack?" Shane asked while staring into the fire. His eyes flicked up to meet hers. A pained expression crossed the woman's face. "We got separated in Waco- unbelievable amount of beasties. They were fuckin' everywhere."

Amy whirled to face her. "You and the SEAL guy from your story?" Her face was incredulous and caused Charlene to laugh. "Yeah, Jack was the driving force to get back out there and drag my ass off my deathbed. We both ended up discharged for medical reasons and we just tried eachother out."

"That sounds like a Nicholas Spark book." Amy said, her eyes widened in adoration. Charlene's brow furrowed, "Nicholas Spark's?"

"Romantic author." Andrea said between gritted teeth, shaking her head in dramatized disgust at her sister. Charlene's lip curled in distaste, "Uhhh, yeah- no. He was fun, but he was way too interested in children and making a goddamn housewife out of me."

Shane laughed jovially. "Wow- guy must've not really known you then. God, that's fantastic."

Charlene glared at her brother. Derek piped up, "What's wrong with kids?" The group stifled their chuckles at the kid's wide eyes. The woman shook her head to answer him before Merle leaned over from his chair. "She likes to eat them." Derek's face adopted a look of utter disbelief.

He stood up slowly to face the older man, "I think you're a liar, Mr. Merle."

The group chuckled at the child's defiance. Charlene spoke slowly, "Oh, I don't know about that Derek." His bright green eyes jumped to her as she grabbed him and pulled his tiny body into her lap. The woman buried her face into his neck as if to bite him and tickled his side's playfully- he squealed with laughter before struggling out of her arms.

Merle laughed boisterously and even Daryl held a hint of amusement at the out-of-breath child. Charlene pointed him towards the RV. "Get your butt to bed, I'm gonna show you how to throw knives tomorrow." The little boy bounded to the RV, she watched as the door latched shut before turning back around to the fire.

The women around the campfire beamed at her- Charlene shifted uncomfortably and growled in response. "How 'bout y'all keep your eyes to yourselves, huh?"

Jacqui snorted in amusement, "Like it or not, you're that boys momma now."

Charlene shrugged noncommittally. Lori rocked Carl in her lap. She bit her lip and her brow furrowed, "Is it really safe to be teaching Derek how to throw weapons? He's only seven years old- he's just a child."

Charlene's head snapped to hers. "Yeah exactly. He's a child and I want him to be as ready as I possibly can make him just in case he gets lost from me."

"Well, here's a hint. Don't let him out of your sight-"

Charlene gave a harsh, cruel laugh. "That's rich coming from you." Merle started laughing again as the camp stilled in discomfort. Lori huffed before pulling Carl to his feet. "Come on, honey. Time for bed."

Merle jumped to his feet, "Ah, and here I thought I was gonna witness me a little catfight."

"You're disgusting." Andrea muttered under her breath. The older man only winked at her before making his way for his tent. Everyone followed suit as Shane approached Charlene.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at her with a small grimace. His foot tapped hers, "You need to learn to play better with other's, Char."

Charlene stared at him in disbelief, "Are you fuckin' kidding me? She fuckin' started it with her stupid fuckin' lecture."

Shane sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Char, just learn to deal better. I can't have you jumping on everyone for childish disagreements." The woman's eyes narrowed at her older brother, but she didn't say anything as he passed by her. Charlene grumbled to herself as she threw another log onto the dying fire.

Her eyes shot to Daryl sitting beside her. He stared into the fire ignoring her. "I'm gonna need some fuckin' calming medication before all this shit is over."

Daryl grunted as he stretched his legs and leaned on his elbows. "You're fuckin' crazy, ain't no medicine for that shit."

Charlene shot him a glare; "You've been a fuckface this entire day. What's your problem?"

"Nosy bitches are my problem." His eyes were narrowed at the fire. He didn't even give her a second's glance when she crossed her arms haughtily. "Well, that makes two of us."

"Unless your nosy bitch is also you, it doesn't make _two of us. _Stop fuckin' talking."

Charlene stared at him with the utmost annoyance. Daryl resisted the small smirk that threatened to creep onto his face. She was too easy to rile up. Daryl was mildly surprised when she quieted down- that or she was giving him the fuckin' silent treatment. Either way, he got his silence and he didn't give a fuck which way it went or how long it lasted.

Daryl was fully aware of the woman's capabilities. Hearing her story and all of the people she had killed only further cemented his comprehension. It was a little frightening to be honest that this tiny woman beside him was capable of such ferocity and ruthlessness.

He had seen what she had done to Ed and he was positive if Ed hadn't had a family, she would have killed him right then and there. Daryl wouldn't have blamed her either- Ed didn't provide for this camp one bit, he just lied around like a lazy shit when he wasn't beating on that baby of his and his wife.

Daryl's lip curled in a silent rage as he remembered what Ed had done to Charlene's back and throat. The damage he had been able to do to her only proved the woman's hidden vulnerability. She was a beast of the female sex, but it would only do her so much good until the dead closed in on her, or another man got a hold of her. She was not invincible and her near death incident on the high way today proved that.

What would those men had done to her if they had gotten her? His mind balked at those thoughts. Rape enraged him more than anything- to force something like that on anyone was disgusting. He spoke before he could control his thoughts, "I thought those towelheads raped women when they got a hold of em'?"

Charlene shrugged and gave a small chuckle as another memory flashed through her mind. "Nah. As soon as I had caught wind of a looming attack on the base I leaked falsified information that the US Government had developed technology to protect women in hostile territories from rape- shit like jaws in our snatch's that would clamp down. I guess it worked- they were too scared to pull that shit with me."

Daryl shot her a bewildered look. _That fuckin' shit worked?_ He didn't know whether to laugh or be impressed. He looked back to the fire and nodded his head as he chewed the side of his thumb thoughtfully. "Clever girl."

* * *

**Gosh guys, thanks for the feedback! It all really made me smile! So, I've got about a week left of freedom and I'm gonna try my hardest to finish up season 1 so that I can jump into season 2 in a couple months, that way y'all aren't completely left empty handed :)**

**As for the changes, I just meant I wanted to fatten the story up a bit and reinforce the plot and made add some different perspectives. It seems a bit one-sided and I wanna make it a well rounded story. **

**So what did y'all think of this chapter? I purposely skipped over Charlene's story in the middle east and I'm gonna release that to y'all real slowly. If y'all would like some concepts you can check my profile out, I have a link to a photobucket page that has pictures of my idea of Charlene and Jack Cooper as well as all her fun little weapons in the story :)**

**Thank y'all so much for reading! Please don't forget to review; I would love to hear any advice, suggestions, or things you'd like to see in future chapters! Thanks again!**


	10. Atlanta

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene.

Chapter 10: Atlanta

* * *

Charlene smiled softly as Shane continued to talk beside her. The hot Georgian sun cast it's glares down on their backs as the forest floor crunched beneath their feet. His eyes were fixated on the ground, his shotgun butt was held to his chest across his body.

Charlene's bow and arrow rested lazily in the crook of her arm. The trees did little to shadow them from the hot rays and sticky air. Sweat tickled a trail down her back- her white tank clung to her small frame. In hindsight, she had wished desperately to have grabbed a different color of pants- the black Dixie jeans stuck to her body in the overwhelming heat of the day and provided absolutely no comfort.

Hell, she'd die of a heat stroke before the zombie's ever even laid a single rotted finger on her little overcooked body. Charlene wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I had hoped that Rick would've been awake when I went to the hospital. God- the military were executing everyone. The power cut out and Rick died. I checked his heart- he was dead."

Shane shot her a pained glance. She could see the torment in his eyes over the loss of his partner. Charlene grimaced. "Perhaps it was better this way. He never did have to come to this world and worry every goddamn day that all those he loved would turn into rotted freaks."

Her brother scoffed. "Yeah, now I'm the one getting gray hairs over it."

The petite woman smiled. "You're a good friend Shane- taking care of Rick's family in his death."

Shane grimaced this time around as he watched her arrow fly through the heart of a squirrel sitting on a tree idly. "Yeah, I dunno how he'd feel about me screwing his wife though."

Charlene gave a shrug. "Well, if I were to die and leave a husband behind, I most certainly wouldn't expect him to just live the rest of his life in misery. You're giving his wife everything she needs to survive in this world- and if it helps you in the long run as well, what's the problem? I honestly don't think Rick would be bothered by it. He's probably just thankful to hell and back that his wife and son aren't half eaten walking corpses."

Her brother gave a shrug. "I pushed a gurney in front of his door so the geeks wouldn't get to him. I figured it was better that his body just rotted than to be torn into-" Shane stopped his sentence short and took a deep breath through his nose. His lips were pressed in a firm line.

His little sister nodded her head in understand. "Like I said, you're a good friend, Shane."

He smiled and bumped his elbow into her, knocking her into a tree gently. Charlene gave a small squeak and shoved his shoulder back. Shane laughed, "God, Char- I tried so hard not to think about you. I had no idea whether you were alive or gone…ya know?"

She bobbed her head in understanding. "I knew you'd make it. You ain't no idiot, I just had to focus on keepin' myself alive. This world is tough for chicks- we don't just gotta worry about the geeks."

Shane nodded his head seriously. "Exactly. This thing I got going, they all just started turning to me- I don't know if I can keep them all safe and I think it's a little unfair because given the chance, I'd choose Lori and Carl every time."

The woman released another arrow. His dark colored eyes followed it straight into a raccoon that had been making a mad dash across the forest floor. "Being a leader is a tricky thing; even trickier when you have loved ones followin' ya as well- dependin' on you for every thing."

Shane remained quiet as Charlene squatted down next to the dead animal. She jerked her arrow free and picked it up by the tail. "You do what ya gotta do, Shane." Her cerulean eyes connected with her brother's seriously. He quirked a small smile, "The two Walshes, got everyone dependin' on us for somethin'."

His sister grinned wryly. "Not me anymore, brother. This is all on you." He smiled in return, before he could say anything, Charlene cut in again. "Wha' ya' think, I make a nice little coon skin for the kids, huh?"

Her brother laughed. "I dunno how Lori would feel about her son wearing a diseased carcass." Charlene's lip curled. "Daryl sure did appreciate gettin' first dibs on that deer skin."

"Yeah, I really don't want Carl ending up like that hillbilly-"

"Daryl."

"-Whatever, not a good comparison, Char."

Charlene wrinkled her nose up in distaste. "That deer skin will be good come the winter months. You might not be knocking our tastes so hard then, brother."

Shane's brow furrowed as his eyes squinted against the glare of the sun through the tree line. "Why'd ya' give it him?"

"He helped with the deer, only fair."

Shane put a hand on her shoulder. "I dunno why you're so buddy buddy with the Dixon's but-"

Charlene removed his hand with a growl of warning, "Shane. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself and be friends with whoever I wanna be. They aren't all that bad- Merle has his moments and Daryl has got the biggest stick up his ass if I've ever seen one, but they aren't bad people."

"You aren't…-" Shane grimaced at the mere thought. Charlene scoffed loudly. "As if. I wouldn't touch Merle with a ten foot pole, he's probably got all kinds o' goodies below deck. And Daryl- he's not bad, he's just so broody. I wouldn't even really call us friends more just forced partners in this god forsaken shit storm."

Shane grumbled. "I dunno if I like the word partner all that much."

Charlene rolled her eyes as they stepped back into camp. "Holy hell, Shane. Pull your dick out of your princess crown- ain't nothin' between me and them."

Her brother watched as she strode away towards the Dixon's tent. "_Princess crown?"_ He gave an annoyed grunt to himself before moving off towards the water hole. She was a pain in the ass, but God was he thankful every day that she was alive to be that pain in his ass.

* * *

"Where y'all headed off to?" Charlene asked curiously. She had the skin of the raccoon slung over her shoulder. Glenn and Andrea headed towards the large white van. Glenn muttered with an edge of irritation. "We're making a supply run."

Her eyebrows raised into her hairline, "Problem?"

"Yeah, I have to take all of these guys with me." He gestured behind Charlene. She turned to see Morales, T-dog, and Merle making their way to the van. She whipped around, "First time you take tag-a-longs and I'm not invited?" Andrea gave an apologetic shrug, "We figured because of your shoulder it'd be best if you hung behind."

Merle clapped a bear-like hand down on her dislocated shoulder. Charlene resisted the wince that threated her glaring face. "Don't worry, swee'heart. Ol' Merle can take care of 'imself."

She shoved his hand away. "I ain't worried about your ugly ass. Geeks catch a whiff of ya' and they're gonna run in the other direction." He only laughed loudly in response.

T-dog wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You're worried about me, ain't ya'?" He gave her a playful wink; Charlene placed a hand on his chest and pecked him on the cheek. "Oh absolutely, darling."

The large man laughed and placed a kiss on her temple before giving her a final squeeze and jumping in the back of the van. Charlene crossed her arms when Merle called back, "Watch little Darylina for me, will ya? He might need some consoling when I'm not there to wipe his ass." His characteristic, raspy laugh echoed from inside.

Charlene gave a small wave when the back slammed shut and the van began rolling away from the campsite. _Stupid jackasses._ Her shoulder was _fine._

* * *

The petite woman climbed into the deer blind. As her head peaked over the top she caught sight of Daryl with a pair of binoculars. He growled menacingly, "The fuck ya' want?" She pulled her body up inside the small area and gave a small shrug in response.

"Merle just left for a supply run, thought ya'd like to know."

"I ain't his baby sitter."

"No, but apparently you need someone to wipe your ass for ya'." She replied with a tiny smirk as her eyes swept over the forest. Daryl snarled, "Fuck off." His lip was curled in nothing more than irritation. Charlene could have sworn his cheeks were tinged with humiliation, but under all that dirt and grime she could never be so sure.

She smiled to herself and said nothing more. They stayed in the blind in a companionable silence when Daryl grunted suddenly, "Look's like dumb and dumber are gettin' it on."

Charlene's eyebrows raised into her hairline, "Who?" He said nothing but handed her the binoculars. Her tiny frame squeezed past his. Daryl sucked in a breath as her hand brushed across his chest, a shiver ran from the top of his spine and spread a warmth to his entire body. A glower began forming as he moved to gain space from her.

Charlene lifted the binoculars to her eyes to see none other than her brother and Lori. She gasped in disgust and dropped the sights from her eyes quickly. The tiny woman whipped around, "God, Daryl! I didn't fuckin' need to see that shit." She slapped the binoculars to his chest, his hands wrapped around them and a genuine laugh erupted from his body.

Charlene was enraptured in that honest to God smile that ripped across his dirt-covered face. She could feel his hands brushing hers and like a fucking schoolgirl a goddamn blush roared up her neck and flamed across her cheeks. Daryl suddenly pulled away, his laugh and smile gone and no evidence of them even lingered. Charlene lifted her eyes to his; a half smile tilted her lips upwards.

"You have a nice smile- you should do it more often."

The man stepped away as if she burned him and scowled deeply. His eyes dropped to the floor and refused to meet hers. Charlene smiled and turned her back to him, returning her gaze to the forest. "I saw some deer tracks earlier- ya' gonna track it down?"

Daryl, grateful for a change of subject nodded his head. He came to stand beside her and pointed out the trail. "Yuh, looks like it's headed that way."

The hunter moved to the ladder to head on down. "How long will you be gone?" Charlene shifted her cerulean gaze to Daryl's icy blue stare. He gave a noncommittal shrug. "A day, maybe two."

He paused once more as her words drifted to him softly. "Be careful." His eyes snapped to hers in a scrutinizing glare, trying to find any hint of deception in her body language and words. Nothing but sincerity was held in that tender smile of hers, which turned devious nearly instantly. "Don't make me come save your ass, Dixon."

Daryl scoffed as he dropped to the forest floor. Charlene gave him a wave, "Bye." He frowned and gave her a grunt and a sort of cross between a wave and a two fingered salute. Charlene watched his retreating back and bit into her lip at the unwelcome feelings rushing through her body and further complicating her apocalypse.

* * *

**What'd y'all think of this chapter? We're about to meet Rick, we'll see how well that goes down when Charlene finds her buddy missing. I love hearing y'alls thoughts sooo please leave me what you're thinking, hoping for, or expecting to see! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Airborne Squirrels

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene.

Chapter 11: Airborne Squirrels

* * *

Morales sucked in a breath and gave a grimacing sort of shrug. "Ehhh, Merle had a brother, Rick. I think he's going to be the worst you'll have to deal with."

T-dog shook his head shamefully. Merle was not a good man- but no man deserved to die of dehydration or exposure chained to a roof. It especially didn't sit well with him that it was he himself that caused that man's future suffering- no matter how immoral or terrible a man he was.

"You gotta worry about Char too."

The sheriff turned in his seat slightly, "Wife?"

Andrea scoffed. "Merle is incapable of having a relationship. Char is just friends with the Dixon's. She and Merle, for reason's unknown, were pretty good friends- T's right, you're gonna have to worry about her reaction too. It won't be a happy one."

"Yeah, but Char is capable of reasoning-"

"She pulled a gun on her brother while she was scaring the shit outta Ed." Andrea muttered. Rick tried his best to follow the conversation; he shook his head and held up a hand. "Who's Ed?"

T-dog rested his arms over the top of his arms and leaned his head against the hull of the truck. "Ed is the bastard that beats on his wife and daughter. Charlene jumped him for a fight and kicked and scared the shit of the man. He's like 6'2."

Rick gave a disbelieving chuckle. "Super woman?"

Andrea grinned, "More like Batman. She's a vigilante- has no problem killing people when they've done something wrong. If Carol and Sophia hadn't been there, she would have killed Ed."

Rick shook his head. "So she's a criminal. What has this world come to?"

Morales gave a shrug. "She protects all of us with her life. There is no law anymore and with all that she's done so far- she's alright in my book."

The officer licked his lips and his brow furrowed. "What's her name?"

"Charlene, we all call her Char though." Andrea supplied as she picked at her fingernails laxly. He nodded his head with a gentle hum. "I used to know a Charlene."

Morales smiled, "Doubt it's the same one- Char came here from Texas."

Rick laughed, "Nah- the Charlene I knew grew up with me- we were practically brother and sister, I haven't heard from her since I met my wife." Andrea cleared her throat with a look of pity. "Where's your wife now?"

The sheriff shot her a look of dismay and sorrow. "I don't know."

Silence ensued within the van. A silence that was bred by the world they lived in- sorrow, shame, pity, and absolute fear of what was to come. The van rocked and jerked up the steep hill of the mountainside. The camp came into view- first the RV where Dale waved ever so cheerfully.

Charlene disposed of some guts from the few squirrels she had hunted. She smiled at the arrival of the van- Merle could come and keep her company. Her stomach took a painful wrench at the sight of the disheartened looks of her friends. Morales shook his head and patted her on the shoulder.

One by one, Glenn, Andrea, T-dog all exited the van. Her breath roared in her ears as she saw the fifth figure to exit- a tall, familiar man with a tan colored police uniform and the unmistakable glint of his badge. _Rick Grimes._ She shot a startled look to Shane and the look she saw was a mixture of dismay, worry, wonderment, relief, and disbelief.

His mouth parted and his eyes blinked rapidly as if the man were a mirage. Carl screamed in absolute joy and leapt into his father's arms, Lori followed close behind. The look of her face mirrored Shane's- and then it contorted into absolute hatred that roared across the woman's face as her eyes connected with Charlene's brother's own conflicted ones.

Rick turned and the ecstasy in his face could not be missed. He embraced Shane, his brother- his eyes flitted to Charlene and shock crossed his features as he realized. His words tumbled from his lips before he could gather his bearings. "Charlene- you're- you were the one that- I'm sorry about Merle."

She rolled her lip between her teeth; her hands went to her hips as her boot scuffed the dirt a bit. Her brows furrowed as she upturned her head with a squint to her eyes. "What happened to him?"

T-dog suddenly spoke up; "I left him on a roof in Atlanta."

"I handcuffed him up there- you can't take the whole blame." The woman felt the air rush from her body. Merle- racist, asshole of a man, Merle was on a roof in Atlanta and may or may not be being chewed on as they spoke.

"If I hadn't dropped the key down that drain-" The man stopped, his breath was labored and pained in thought. Charlene swallowed slowly as the campsite tensed. Her fists flexed wildly as her thoughts sped through her mind. "Well, let's go get him."

Her old friend stopped slowly, staring at her with a hint of distrust. "You don't want to know why?"

Charlene gave him a torn smile. "Don't forget that all three of us grew up together, Rick. I know you well enough that wouldn't ever do anything without a purpose. Merle was probably being a royal dickhead and needed to be sat down, am I right?"

No one responded and the shameful silence answered her question. Charlene adjusted her stance and turned her gaze towards the direction of the city. "We need to go and get em'."

"You can't do that! I just got my husband back- Merle isn't worth the risk."

The dark looked that crossed the ex-Marine's face stilled the woman. She glared as viciously as a simple housewife could. Charlene took a step forward, a low snarl started at the base of her throat. Her words sliced through the air. "Who are you to decide what a person's life is worth?"

Shane started, "Char-"

Charlene whirled around. "Merle ain't a good man- but no man deserves that kinda fate. If y'all won't come with me, I'll go by myself. I won't leave a friend like that."

Rick started slowly, "You're right."

"_Rick!"_ Lori hissed with a reprimanding vice.

"No, Lori. She's right- we can't do that to a human being."

Charlene bit into her lip aggressively. Dale started up, "What about Daryl?" The woman laughed and placed her hands on top of her head. "Another very good reason to go and retrieve that man's brother. You think I'm bad when I get aggressive? Merle is all Daryl has left in this world. Just let that sink in."

Everyone turned at the sound of the self-disgust in T-dog's tone. "I chained the door shut- no geeks are gettin' to Merle."

Charlene shrugged her sarcastic irritation dripped off her words, "Great! So he'll die of exposure before anything."

At the disheartened look that crossed the large man's face, the woman quieted. His shoulders slumped. Shane cut in. "No one is going anywhere. It isn't sensible to run off with the camp after one single man."

Charlene dropped onto the hood of a car with a dismayed sigh. Of course he was right. "Daryl's gonna wanna go get 'em."

"We'll deal with him when the time comes."

Rick's face was contorted in deep thought; he squinted through the sun's glare. "What do you think we can expect?" Charlene crossed her arms; her gaze was focused on the ground before she looked up to her old friend.

"From Daryl? Hard to tell- bastard's really unpredictable, but if I know him correctly he's gonna come back from his little huntin' trip with a load of squirrels that he'll just love to introduce to your head."

* * *

_No man left behind._

_"FUCK!" The building to her left exploded and rained bricks down on the Staff Sergeant. Charlene leapt over the debris, ducking and diving each slam of rock to the sandy floor of the Middle East. The fire's glowed in the dark of the night- the smoke rose threateningly into the sky and concealed the stars and moon from sight. _

_Charlene could hear the repeated chugging of mortars and it's scream as it raced through the air. Her people yelled all around her as they were blown to bits and silenced in the blur of war. She should have left twenty minutes ago- that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't allow her to abandon her post though._

_She directed everyone to abandon the base and head south towards the city and take refuge there until help would come. Charlene wasn't sure they made it, but at least they were out of this particular pit of hell. _

_The heat from the fire was stifling- she wrenched her balaclava up over his mouth and nose while her eyes burned to tears. Her legs pumped furiously as she sprinted through the base from building to building. The SEALs had been obligated to defend the base whilst everyone else escaped. _

_Charlene was never one to follow orders though. It didn't sit right with her that her brothers in arms were forced to take all the risk. She wouldn't leave without them by her side- no life was more important than another. If they risked their lives for the base, then she sure as hell would too. _

_Charlene's breath was labored and rough. Her back slammed against one of the few buildings left standing. She swallowed heavily before leaning her weakened and exhausted body around the corner. Bullets ricocheted off the side and sprayed rocks into her face._

_The yelp never left her throat as she jerked back around the corner. Her breath came quicker and harder. Charlene sucked the air in through her nose and let it creep from between her chapped lips. She clutched her gun as she calmed her body's anxiety and fear. _

_Now or never._

_The woman leapt around the corner. Her gun jerked from head to head, a bullet piercing the skull of her enemies rapidly as she advanced down the alleyway. Charlene heard the distant sound of a dog barking. The first peaceful thought of that day crossed her mind at her dog being safe. Maya. She was a trained war dog and Jack was her handler._

_Technically Maya belonged to the SEALs, but ever since her arrival, she and the dog had taken to each other. Maya was a German Shepard with titanium steel teeth and an issued bulletproof vest. The American Government treated their war animals nearly as well as their people- these dogs served their people and America's freedom- they deserved every ounce of respect they got. _

_Maya was just about the sweetest dog you could ever meet, until you sent her after a target. Those silver teeth would flash brightly in the haze of blood and skin as she tore into them. Charlene loved that dog with all her heart and it warmed her to a near blissful happiness that the animal yet lived._

_Charlene exited the alleyway and ducked to a building across the clearing of sand. Her eyes caught sight of five men on their knees before several men armed with AK-47's. They slid bags over their heads and they were promptly dragged to a vehicle. Charlene's mind roared in frustration- her men were captured and being dragged off to God knows where. _

_She wanted to scream and cry and kill every one of those terrorist bastards. As the truck drove away, Charlene was faintly aware of that familiar whistling sound of a mortar. The sand blew up around her body in a blazing whirl of needles. She felt herself go weightless and strike the side of that very building she had taken cover against._

_Everything went black._

* * *

Charlene ducked as a load of squirrels flew by her head. They pounded the dirt and by the time she had whirled around to face the scene, Shane had had Daryl in a bind. The hunter grunted, "Chokehold's illegal."

Shane's face held a hint of amusement as he dropped the man to his ass. Rick knelt by him and began speaking lowly. Charlene couldn't quite hear as she headed to her tent. She ducked inside and slung her bow across her body along with her arrows. She clipped the black belt with the many sheaths for her melee weapons.

Her hands tapped her six throwing knives, kabar in the back, and her hatchet on her hip. The woman tightened her laces on her combat boots and strode from her tent. The silver of her bow and arrows glinted against her black tank top and jeans. The camp was tense as the four men headed towards the van.

Charlene nodded her head to Rick, "Ready to head out?"

Daryl laughed cruelly. "I don't need no woman comin' to fuck everything up. Trouble has a knack of findin' ya." He brushed past her shoulder menacingly. Charlene snarled, "Do you really need two Walsh's kicking your ass in one day?"

Daryl whipped around to face her. Humiliation crept onto his face as he closed in on her. "Ya' threatin' me, princess?"

Charlene shoved his shoulder back- Daryl's body jerked from the power of her arm. "I'm fuckin' promising you. Shut the fuck up and accept the help." The absolute rage wafted from Daryl's body. How could that _little girl_ nearly sit him on his ass? The fact he had even allowed her to lay a hand on him infuriated Daryl to no end.

His eyes flicked to meet Rick's and Shane's. He snarled angrily, "The fuck you waitin' for?"

Rick gave a final look to Shane. His lips were pursed thin; he nodded one last time before jumping in the van. It began to rattle and jerk as it made a slow process down the side of the mountain. Glenn gave a wry smile, "Never gone on a trip with you, Char. This should be good, huh?"

Daryl looked up from his spot against the wall of the van. He growled over Charlene's smile. "If she doesn't get us all killed."

* * *

**Next chapter will really take off Season 1! I'm hoping to finish this season before I leave. What'd y'all think of this chapter? Hope y'all liked it!**

** What could possibly happen next chapter? Hmmmm. Anything y'all would like to see in particular?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love hearing y'alls thoughts :)**


	12. The Regulator

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene.

Inspired by song 'The Regulator' by Clutch.

Chapter 12: The Regulator

* * *

Merle wanted to scream, but he didn't. He bit back the howls and tears that welled up in his eyes as his lip snarled with effort and his brain fought for consciousness. The blade continued to bite and cut into his flesh- tearing the muscle, tendons, ligaments and skin away straight into the bone.

His breath was labored into pitiful whimpers as he drove on even harder into his hand. The tremors ran through his soul as the pain struck every nerve in his body- his brain screamed for him to stop, but the moans of the dead only encouraged his gut onward.

_Motherfuckers._ Those stupid sons of bitches left him here to die, only problem was Merle didn't lie down like a bitch and accept shit like that. He would survive and he would make that goddamn officer wish he had died up here instead.

Merle was a survivor. Nobody could kill him except himself. The day he gave up would be the day he died- but not today. He would not leave his little brother in this world. He never left Daryl all those years growing up with their daddy, and now especially he would not leave him. Kin were always there for each other.

His hand fell, and he watched in astonishment at the screaming chunked up flesh that used to be his wrist. The rusty, dull saw had cut jaggedly and left a nasty piece of work. Merle began to laugh as the blood ran down his arm; he could see the haggard cut of the bone and the meat and everything that was Merle lying prone in his own little nub.

He wiggled his fingers and cackled as he stared at his lifeless hand- half expecting his fingers to obey his command. However, they didn't and that seemed to be the wake-up call that Merle's mind needed to jumpstart the pain fueled psychosis currently inhabiting his brain.

The crazed man tightened his belt around the nub to stem the flow of blood. Black specks began to inflict upon his vision as he staggered past the moans coming from the chained door. He waved his good hand, "Goodbye, my pretties, Ol' Merley's getting the fuck outta here."

* * *

Charlene pressed a hand to her mouth as she stared at the sun-heated decaying hand laying on the rooftop so casually- almost deceivingly so, it was like the owner of that hand hadn't gone through mind-blowing, self inflicted, but necessary pain. She muttered unintelligibly under her breath as she dropped her hand to her side- her eyes squinted as Daryl paced back and forth like an angry bull.

The grief was etched into his tanned, dirty face. He yelled angrily and his body trembled with anguish of his lost, and now very injured brother. Charlene jumped as Daryl whirled around furiously; he directed his crossbow to T-dog's head. The large man rolled his lips in between his teeth and didn't move.

His dark colored eyes stared defiantly into Daryl's angered ice, cold stare. Charlene went to shove herself in between T-dog and Daryl and then the hunter turned his bow on her. Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline and suddenly rage coursed white hot through her veins. Before she could do anything Rick lifted his gun to Daryl's head.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

Charlene watched as Daryl's breath hitched. His eyes snapped to Rick's- that cold stare searched his body language, trying to find any fault or bluff in the man's words. Rick was completely serious as his finger rested on the trigger. The hunter jerked his crossbow skyward, he watched the sheriff as he lowered his gun true to his word.

Daryl muttered, "You got a do-rag or sumthin'?" As he knelt down with the cloth, Charlene squatted down beside him. She hissed fiercely, "Next time you draw your weapon on me, you best be intendin' to kill me." The woman stood to full height as his eyes followed hers menacingly. He scowled and ignored her warning.

"I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs. Ain't that a bitch." Glenn groaned in disapproval when Daryl shoved the decaying hand in his backpack. He wiped his hands on his pants. He pointed to the blood trail. "He must have used a tourniquet." He looked around the area, before continuing on more to himself than anyone. "Maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't."

"MERLE!" Daryl yelled loudly into the building. Glenn groaned and whispered furiously, "Not so loud!" His complaints were silenced by the hunter's angry glare. He grumbled to himself and evoked a laugh from Charlene- she placed a hand on his back and pushed him forward, "Ain't no big deal, Glenn- Daryl can handle the beasties he draws on his own."

Glenn snorted sarcastically. Charlene recoiled at the smell as they entered the kitchen, "Holy fucking shit." The others groaned in agreement, she started again, "Smells like…-"

"Burnt skin." Rick finished for her grimly. Her eyes caught sight of the flesh on the metal- she curled her lips in disgust.

Daryl pumped his chest proudly, "Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

Charlene smiled in agreement as she wandered around the kitchen. The group moved to the opening and were inspecting the broken window. She examined the blood spatters on the wall with mild interest before she was drawn to the conversation.

"Only if we get those guns first. I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?"

Charlene nodded her head, "Yeah- if we're gonna scour this city we're gonna need to be armed. I'm with T-dog on this one."

* * *

"You got some balls chinaman." Daryl muttered as they dropped down the fire escape. Charlene landed lithely and silently- she brought her bow up to her sights when Glenn replied with annoyance. "I'm Korean."

Daryl shrugged, "Whatever."

Charlene nodded to Glenn, "Ready?"

"No."

"Good." Charlene grinned as she jerked the fence open. The young man sprinted past the geeks towards the tank. Their attention was drawn towards him and they began shambling after him. The woman jumped when she heard a yell, "Ayúdame!" Charlene turned to see a kid pressed against the wall with Daryl in his face cussing and trying to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"The fuck?" She moved forward when two large men appeared with bats. She raced forward as Daryl was clocked across his back. One of the men turned to hit her, but stopped short on seeing she was a female. _How gentlemanly._ His shoulder knocked into the center of her chest, Charlene hit the wall, but rebounded forward aggressively.

She twisted the bat in his grip and brought her knee into his gut furiously. He yelled in pain as she wrenched her elbow into his face and head-butted him for good measure. The Hispanic fell on his ass and she went to lay in another hit when the second one barreled into her and drug his friend along the way.

Charlene felt the air rush out of her as her palms connected with the pavement to prevent her from face planting. She felt the breeze of a bolt fly overhead and strike one of the men in the ass. She couldn't resist the smirk that crossed her face. Her amusement was halted when the men grabbed Glenn.

Charlene scrambled to her feet and chased the men out of the alleyway. Glenn yelled as a car pulled up alongside, "DARYL! CHAR! HELP!"

"Glenn!" Charlene leapt over the hood of the car intending to take out the driver when he floored the vehicle forward. Her body slammed into the windshield and she toppled helplessly over its roof. She could faintly hear Glenn's screams from inside as her body smacked into the hot, blistering pavement.

Her head smacked dizzily into the hard ground, her body ached and her lungs felt as if they had been used as punching bags. She heard metal grating on the concrete and came to nearly as quickly. She stumbled to her feet and shoved a geek to the ground that had been preparing to feast on her.

The beasties surrounded the fence and blocked her escape, T-dog and Rick stared helplessly while Daryl prowled back and forth furiously. "YOU STUPID- FUCK! I TOLD YOU NO MORE GODDAMN HEROICS!"

Charlene wrenched her hatchet from it's sheathe. She lodged the blade deep into the skull of an attacking walker. Her vision flickered ominously as she connected a boot to the chest of the deadened man. The beasts began swarming around her and panic began to rise through her body like a thermometer. She cried out before she could stop herself, "Daryl! I'm scared!"

She whirled quickly, fighting against the geeks as much as she could in her state. The hunter's anger was silenced by her horrified call to him. He wished so desperately to reach for her and pull her out of the harm she was facing alone.

Charlene turned tail and began to do a mixture of a run and stagger up the street. Daryl pounded his fist angrily into the fence, "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" He whipped around as the rage returned full force and charged the young man on the ground. Rick moved in between them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"I'm gonna stomp your ass!" Daryl yelled over the sheriff's blocking shoulder. The Hispanic jerked in fear and looked up to T-dog who glared down at him. "Ya' know she was a friend, right? Because of your little friends, now we might not ever see her again."

Rick licked his lip as he shoved Daryl back away. "Char's smart- we have to trust she's going to make it through this."

"Man, she just got hit by a damn car, probably has a concussion and from the looks of things we're gonna be spending the night here- what the hell is she gonna do?"

Rick's face paled, he shook his head tentatively. "We just have to hope-"

Daryl growled as he bit into his thumb angrily. "Ain't no use hopin' she's gonna be a'right. We'll use this little prick, go get Glenn, and then we'll go save her stupid ass from wherever place she's got herself stuck in."

Rick didn't look all that convinced, but he nodded his head to calm the two men grating at his sides. They all turned to young kid on the ground; he was sweating profusely and lifted his heads in a surrendering motion. "Ah, guys come on-"

Daryl kicked him. "Shut the fuck up."

* * *

Charlene gasped for air as her legs burned angrily. She forced herself on, the moans of the dead pursued tirelessly behind her. She cried in pain and stumbled to her knees as her vision swam before her dangerously. "Ah. God. No." The battered woman pushed herself to her feet and swung violently at the outreach of grasping rotted hands.

Terror gripped her heart as she continued to stagger onwards- a group of at least fifteen followed behind her and continued to grow. A geek stumbled from an alleyway; she swung her hatchet into his skull and wrenched it free in one fluid motion.

Her free hand gripped her aching sides. Her legs continued to move beneath her, fueled purely by determination to not become a little snack for the growing horde behind her. Her head throbbed painfully and she wiped aggressively at her eyes as blood began to dribble into her vision.

Fear and anguish held her body in an adrenaline inducing vice- she was goaded onwards by that shear need to not become someone's lunch- the need to see her brother again- the need to see Glenn and her friends again- the absolutely need to see that _jackass_ again, she owed him a few words of course. Thinks he can tell her what to do. She should shove his crossbow up his ass and be done with it; his head was already shoved so far up there.

Agony ripped through her body as she moved quicker than her mind was ready for. She drove the hatchet into the face of a woman desperately trying to grip her clothes. Charlene jerked herself away from the growing moans of those following her. They shambled as quickly as their rotting legs would allow. She hissed in pain as she forced herself into a quicker jog- her eyes searched the alleyways for fire escapes- and her terror only grew as she realized there was no fucking escape.

To hell with the fucking geeks! She would run until her feet were mere nubs if she had to, she was not going to die being devoured and screaming until her dying breath. Charlene's lip curled and her brow furrowed in sheer determination. Her eyes caught sight of a heavy-duty door and container up ahead.

She shot a glance at her pursuing mob and gritted her teeth as the pain shot through her brain. Charlene pushed her body harder- she was closing the distance rapidly. Her body dove into the opening and she slammed the door behind her aggressively.

To her utter horror she found the door was shut from the outside. She wanted to scream as she pressed her back against it and braced her legs against the metal shelf to provide more power against the door. It jerked against her body weight and crept open, she pushed back angrily and slammed it closed again.

Her body kept being shoved forward and she returned that shove with more aggression each time. Her eyes scanned the mostly darkened room. There were small windows near the roof of the container like building. It was like an ice storage, or meat locker. There was no escape. Dread filled her body as she struggled to keep the door from opening.

Charlene choked back a terrified sob for all those she cared about- She choked back the sob of horror at the awful death she was staring in the face- she so desperately wanted to cry and give her body away. She was just so, so, so tired. Charlene gritted her teeth and pushed back against the opening door valiantly. "Not like this."

The moans of the dead filled her ears as she stared into the darkness of the container. A terrible, rotting smell reached her nostrils as she wiped away the tears of frustration and absolute fear. A moan echoed from within as she saw a man rise from the darkened corner. Her body was washed in anguish as his moans grew louder and he shambled towards her.

His terrible rotted arms extended for his meal. Charlene shook her head as the door was forced open a bit and hands shoved their way into the slight opening. She grasped her hatchet with a grip that rivaled death itself- a grip of determination that shunned the death that was looming in on the young woman. Charlene snarled angrily.

"Come and get me, fuckers."

* * *

**Hey y'all should check my profile out, the very wonderful Lahey made some super cool banners for the story! :) I always have a photobucket link to a ton of concept pictures if yall are interested as well!**

**Hot damnnnnn guys! Thanks for the support and reviews! Y'alls thoughts are what keep this story going!**

**What do y'all think is gonna happen to Charlene? A nice lovely cliffhanger for you guys haha :)**

**Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing, it's much appreciated!**


	13. Civilian

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene.

Inspired by 'Civilian' by Wye Oak

Chapter 13: Civilian

* * *

Daryl leaned against the wall. It had been several hours since Charlene had been forced to run. The image of her staggering up the street while several of the geeks reached for her hungrily was burned into his brain. _Stupid woman._ He knew she had just been trying to save Glenn, and that he should be angry at the dumb ass Mexicans that hit her with the car, but if she had just stayed put- she would still be alive. _Stop._ No geek was gonna drop Char, she was too stubborn and she didn't have a gun to kill herself- there was no out, but survival.

He snarled as his mind replayed her tiny body slamming into the windshield and then the pavement. She bashed her head terribly against the ground and the sound it made on contact echoed in his ears. Daryl couldn't explain why he was all worked up over Charlene- he knew she had been getting under his skin for a while now. It was her loyalty though, she had always been there- and now more than ever she needed someone to be there for her.

His fingers ran over the slick metal of her bow. It glimmered under the moon's light- she didn't even have her fucking bow. Daryl growled in dismay and let his head drop between his bent legs. "I'm sorry about your woman."

His eyes snapped to the young Hispanic sitting against the wall opposite of him. He glared angrily, "She's not my woman."

Miguel shrugged, "Coulda fooled me." There was a pause as the kid looked out the window. "I don't think they were trying to hit her." Daryl growled, "Doesn't really matter now does it? She got hit by your people and now she's out there by herself." This silenced the kid and he lowered his head to his chest.

The hunter grumbled to himself as he chewed on his thumbnail agitatedly. He stared out the window into the city. The walkers shambled around without purpose- he held a desperate pleading hope deep down that he might see that familiar flicker of movement in the streets. Her quick and lithe sprint from cover to cover. He dropped his head into his hands. _Stupid woman._

* * *

_Charlene squatted beside Maya. The dog's tongue lolled out as she panted under the heat of the desert. "I need you to stay here, girl. I'll be back soon with Jack and the others." Her hand ruffled the animal's head and she felt a lick and smiled at the dog._

_It hadn't been many hours ago when Charlene had awakened in the rubble of the base. Maya stood guard over her limp body- she survived the blast with nothing more than some bruises and cuts along her backside. It was then she set out for the town nearby only to find all of her soldiers had been killed that had been enroute._

_Charlene stole a few robes from some woman and had made her decision for a rescue of the SEALs. It wasn't a smart or particularly great plan- but it would get her inside the compound. _

_She turned and left Maya whining behind her. Pulling the silken fabric over her face she approached the massive doors of the base. She would pose as a prostitute and be drawn inside where she would kill the first man that took her to bed. From there she would dress in their uniform and rescue her men. _

_It sounded so simple- but she knew at any moment something could go wrong. She patted a hand on her throwing knives and kabar and the pistol strapped around her thigh. She smoothed the long robe-like clothing as the doors opened. _

_Several men stood before her- all armed to the teeth. Their faces contorted into disgusting grins as they beckoned her inside. Charlene gritted her teeth as she felt their hands all groping her while she passed by them. The man she had approached nodded his head and spoke in his native tongue, "Follow me."_

_Charlene was not good with their language by any means- she was lucky that women were never to speak unless spoken to. She would have to kill whoever spoke to her- she did not speak the language as well as she understood it and she didn't even understand it all that well. _

_Her stomach dropped as she realized the man was leading her to the main chambers. She hadn't planned this rescue to be an assassination, but it was now looking to be that way. She would have to kill the man in charge of this whole operation. _

_The woman walked into the large circular master bedroom. A man lay on the bed. He looked every bit a part of the position he played as a leader- older, full-bearded, and not an ounce of muscle tone to his body. At least he wouldn't be difficult to subdue. He waved her over and muttered a few words she couldn't quite understand._

_Charlene stopped at the edge of the bed when the man stood before her. His beady, black eyes stared piercingly into hers and then suddenly his hand swept across her face and turned her body from the force of impact. The breath rushed out of her in surprise of the stinging handprint that welted across her face. _

_The fabric fell and she froze when the man jerked her face to him. His eyes widened and she smirked at his surprise. He knew exactly who she was. Her hand jerked a blade from her belt quicker than the man could realize what was happening and embedded it deep into his throat. He gurgled in shock as the blood flowed over her hands. _

_His knees began to drop to the floor and Charlene wrapped an arm around his to lay him down quietly. The blood pooled around his body and her feet. She began searching the room feverishly for an assault rifle. Her eyes caught sight of an armoire. Charlene pulled it open and an excited grin contorted her dirty war-beaten face._

_Her hands wrapped around an M-16 that she quickly checked and pulled several clips from the cabinet. Unfortunately she couldn't find a uniform that she'd be able to wear and be safe. She might as well just stay in the black nomadic robes she already had on. Abayah is what they called it, she believed- but she wasn't completely sure._

_She exited the main chambers slowly and carefully. Her body swept through the shadows of the building towards the lower levels. Prisoners were held below ground in a dungeon of sorts. There they could effectively smother the screams of the pain and horror they inflicted on their victims._

_The very thought turned Charlene's stomach. She had been a fucking firefighter before- and here she was smack dab in the middle of a goddamn war on a fucking unauthorized rescue mission. She's never done this shit before- she wasn't even sure it would do any good._

_There just wasn't anyway she could rest easy leaving these men behind- her brothers and friends. It was wrong and it just wasn't in her to let them go without trying. They would do it for her, so she sure as hell would do it for them. _

_The underbelly of the compound was dark and dank. She could hear the sound of water dripping and creatures scurrying through the cells. The moans of pain from the wounded haunted her mind as she crept along silently. Her eyes searched each of the cell rooms she passed._

_The one closest to the end of the row of cells trapped five men. They were all badly beaten and weary looking. Charlene stopped and the one in the center looked up suddenly with an incomprehensible look of rage. Charlene raised the palm of her hand, "Where's the keys?"_

_Jack crept to the bars; his hands grasped them in total bewilderment. The men in the cage gave quiet whoops of joy. "We knew you'd come for us!" "We're getting' outta here boys!"_

_Charlene ignored them as Jack whispered, "I fuckin' told you to get out of here."_

_She smiled, "Yeah, well I was never very good at following orders, was I?"_

_The man was caked in blood and shook his head slowly. He told the others to the shut the hell up, before turning back to Charlene. "The keys are on the guard in that room right there. Three guards, usually stand at opposite sides of the room while one administers the tortures. They exchange the keys amongst themselves so you'll have to search their bodies. Once you get us out, we'll go through that room- there's a door at the far end that leads out into the desert."_

_"Got it." The woman turned to head into the room when she felt Jack's hand grip her arm. "Be careful, Char."_

_She gave him a cocky grin, "Made it this far, didn't I?"_

_He gave a weak, raspy laugh. "I'd like to see you make it all the way." Charlene didn't say anything, but nodded her head in understanding. They shared one last look before she ducked into the room. Her body stilled as she heard a bone-chilling scream echo through the hallway towards the torture chamber. _

_The woman gripped her weapon to her chest and gritted her teeth. She peeked through the small square window in the center of the door. A guard stood to the left of the door and the other two stood in the corners opposite his wall. A man was in the center hunched over a victim who was convulsing violently in the armchair. _

_She drew back and sucked in a shaky breath. Charlene shouldered her assault rifle and pulled her handgun from its holster. The woman licked her chapped lips slowly._

_Now or never._

_Charlene booted the door violently and lifted her pistol and fired off two shots rapidly. The bullets pelted the skulls of the two men on the opposite side of the room. She grabbed the man's assault rifle to her left as he held down the trigger. The bullets ricocheted and screamed throughout the room. Her knee connected with his gut and she beat her handgun across his face. _

_Her body slammed his into the wall and she delved her kabar deep into his chest. Her cerulean eyes glittered fiercely as she watched the life drain from his eyes. The warmth of his blood spread over her hands. Charlene suddenly jerked back- her eyes went to the fourth man who had fallen dead on top of the tortured victim- killed by friendly fire of the dumbass she had just stabbed. _

_She wiped the blade on the silken robes and sheathed her kabar. Charlene retrieved the keys and was leading the SEALs out into the torture chamber when she heard shouts from the end of the cellblock. Jack tossed a couple assault rifles to his men, Charlene handed him hers and withdrew her handgun. _

_The door to the room was suddenly blown off its hinges. Charlene ducked and kicked over the table near the back of the room. Bullets began pelting the wall and table safeguarding her body. Jack ducked his head beside her as he fired over the edge of their barricade. "You need to get out of here!" She yelled over the gunfire. _

_His eyes jumped to hers with a certain amount of alarm. "We're not leaving you, Char!"_

_She laughed dryly when she ducked her head again. "Ya don't have a choice, I didn't come back to save y'all just so one of ya' guys can die, so that I could escape. Get the fuck out of here! They won't kill me, women are too valuable, remember?"_

_The man's expression contorted into rage. "Char! I'm not leaving you to this!" The woman fired over the top of the table. She dropped to the floor again and glared at him angrily, "I'm not leaving, Jack. You better get outta here so you can lead your men to safety. Once y'all get back to the States, try and convince the government to come save my ass, yeah?"_

_He punched the table furiously. Jack turned to his men and motioned for them to make way for the door. He and Charlene leapt up and began providing covering fire from the several terrorists at the end of the room and hall. Jack yelled in pain and fell to the floor; Charlene pressed her back against the table as her head ducked the bullets continuously firing overhead. _

_Her ears rang with the scream of the weapons and the sound of her heart beating in her throat. Charlene rolled closer to Jack and saw the blood oozing from his shoulder. He gasped in pain as her face paled. "You need to leave now- Jimmy can help your shoulder."_

_He shook his head weakly. "I don't' want to leave you." Charlene gave him half a smile. "It's okay- you don't have a choice. I'm going to provide covering fire and I want you to sprint your ass outta here- don't waste my sacrifice Jack." He gave her a nod laced with pain. Before she could jump back up, Jack gripped her face with his good arm and pressed his lips to hers. _

_Charlene inhaled the scent of smoke and guns and rested her forehead against his. When she opened her eyes, he had a soft smile over his war-worn features. The woman returned the smile and shoved him gently towards the door, "Get the fuck outta here, Jack."_

_Before he could say anything she leapt to her feet and began firing in return. She rolled her lips between her teeth as the enemy men began ducking and diving out of the way. She watched two bodies fall before she heard the clap of the door closing behind her. _

_Charlene dropped to her ass wearily and pressed her back against the table. She dropped the empty clip and sheathed another one inside. She swallowed heavily and peeked a glance at the men trying to gain ground on her. She let out an eased breath knowing she had done all she could for her friends. _

_Charlene knew she had didn't have enough ammo to take all the men out, even with single-shot kills. She sighed and dropped her head forward and listened to the reverberating silence of her fate. _

* * *

Charlene rested against the far wall of the container. She felt a chill run up her body from the cold of the night. Blood and gore dripped off her body steadily as she stared at the pile of walkers in front of the doorway. Her eyes were listless and exhausted while she counted them- doing everything she could to stay awake.

After vomiting for the past hour- Charlene knew for a fact she had a concussion. If she fell asleep, there was a possibility she'd never wake again. The thought terrified her to no end. She wouldn't allow herself to die in her sleep after having survived the horrifying ordeal of close combat with over fifteen walkers.

When that walker attacked her from inside, Charlene had made the decision to tackle it to the floor and kill it and allow the zombies to spill inside the tight locker. There wasn't enough room for all of them to approach her and with each dead monster- it provided a barricade to the others.

Her struggle against the dead lasted for what seemed like forever. In the end she collapsed against the wall amongst the rot and stink. Charlene remembered Glenn talking about how he and Rick covered themselves in gore to keep the walkers from smelling them.

Charlene was dripping with their black goo and shredded skin. With the bodies piled in the entrance she had hoped it would conceal her scent well enough that she could stay there safely until sunlight. The only problem was she was completely and utterly exhausted.

Her arms felt completely dead and her legs were absolutely numb to her body. Her throat throbbed dryly with thirst and her tongue sat swollen and uncomfortable in the cottony feel of her mouth. She had a pounding, roaring headache and every part of her just begged for sleep.

The drowsiness of her self was so terrible to fight against it made her want to cry tears of frustration. Charlene just wanted to lie her head down and wake up back in the old world where there wasn't death at every turn and survival wasn't a daily necessary practice.

She pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes aggressively and tried desperately to blink away the fuzzy blackness that encroached on her vision. She snarled angrily to herself and stood on two shaky legs. She braced herself against the wall as the world spun dangerously before her.

The other's wouldn't have left without Glenn, and there wasn't anyway they had been able to get him back in the short hours that been left of daylight. Whether it was dark or not, Charlene knew for a fact she needed to get back to the van. She could sleep in the back and when the returned everyone could be happy and merry they were all back together and skip off back to the shithole.

Charlene's lips twitched into a slight smile as she stepped over the many bodies littering the entrance. The moon cast a glow across the streets and surprisingly, it was relatively empty. The weakened and weary woman took off slowly for the van. She knew good and well it would take the better part of the day for her to reach it- there were far too many geeks in the city to just make a straight shot.

She jerked her hatchet from its sheath at her hip. Charlene sighed to herself as she trudged on- her eye sight flickered dangerously as before as she swept the streets for any beasties and steered clear of the cars for any ankle-biters. She was exhausted and scared and pissed beyond all belief. If she ever saw that jackass that hit her with that car ever again- she would gut him slowly and tie his entrails to a post and leave him for the walkers. _Fucker._

* * *

Glenn balked suddenly. "You haven't found Char yet?" Rick dropped his head and shook it slowly. "No, we really can't just go wandering the city to try and find her. She could be anywhere."

The Asian man shook his head angrily, "We can't just leave her!" Daryl snapped at him. "We ain't leavin' her. Let's get back to the van and then we can go find her stupid ass."

Glenn appeared to be slightly pacified as he nodded his head slowly. T-dog agreed, "You got a map? I bet ya' she's in a building down that street she took off. She wouldn't have gone far with that split head o' hers."

Rick placed his hands on hips and pursed his lips tightly. He finally gave a nod. "That sounds like a plan."

Daryl stared at T-dog while he spoke to Rick. "Well, let's get to it then."

The four of them headed away from the rest home. Rick led the group with his hand ever present on the butt of his gun. Glenn had returned to his high spirits and joked cheerfully. "Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat." A small grin crossed the worried lines on Rick's face.

He turned his gaze to the young Asian man and nodded his head, "Don't tell anybody." Glenn and T-dog chuckled in response to the sheriff's deadpanned answer.

Daryl grumbled behind the trio. His eyes scanned the area surrounding them as they moved quickly to the edge of the city. "You've given away half our guns and ammo." He hadn't agreed with the transaction- it had been pointless. Those people weren't going to last anyway.

Rick shook his head. His lips pressed into a thin line. "Not nearly half." Daryl was coming to realize the man was short spoken and to the point- and that was something he could respect. However, his decisions were another thing. He was a do-gooder, and even if it took from their camp, he would help others and that irked Daryl. He didn't understand the point to it.

"For what? Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?"

Rick turned and faced him; a small smile seemed to have crept onto his lips. "How long do any of us?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man. His mind whirled as he thought and before he could reply, Glenn suddenly spoke in dismay.

"Oh my God."

They all turned to see the empty space where the van had been sitting. Rage raised its ugly head in Daryl's body as he snarled. "Where the hell's our van?" He and Glenn moved to where it had been sitting. The young Asian man pressed his hands onto the top of his head as he looked around wildly. "We left it right here. Who-"

Daryl turned around and followed where the group was staring after Glenn became suddenly quiet. A body leaned against the fence limply. Glenn murmured in a tone of quiet fright- as if she'd suddenly wake up and not be who he thought she was. "Is that Char?"

T-dog shook his head and backed away. "She's looks like a-" His words cut off as he bumped into Rick who stared with a hard-set gaze. His teeth grinded powerfully against each other, he moved to go forward when Daryl shoved past them.

They followed behind him slowly. Daryl's heart pounded in his throat as his eyes took in her frail form. She was covered from head to toe in gore. He could see the black oozing blood and chunks of flesh from walkers and the blood that had dried from the wound on her skull. His heart lurched at the sight of her hatchet grasped limply in her hand.

As they got closer, Daryl slowed cautiously and raised his bow to her head and tapped her foot with his before jumping back. The frail body lurched and her eyes opened wide before a long and guttering moan left her mouth. The hatchet fell to the ground as she stumbled forward on her knees.

Glenn cried out, "No! Char!"

Daryl's brow was furrowed. She wasn't a geek, but she looked delirious and confused. Her gaze lifted to him and suddenly her eyes narrowed menacingly, "Didn't I tell ya' to not fuckin' point that thing at me unless you were gonna kill me?"

Daryl could literally feel the tension fall from the group, and he couldn't resist the relieved smirk that twisted his dried lips. Rick knelt beside the battered and wearied woman. She shoved his hand away, "Get off me. I don't need help."

Her fingers clutched the fence and drug herself to her feet. "Bout fuckin' time y'all got here. What the hell was the hold up?" The group shook their heads in disbelief as she stumbled forward. Daryl placed a hand on her upper arm to steady her. "Do you know who took the van?" Rick suddenly asked. Charlene tore her cerulean eyes away from Daryl's glare.

She gave a harsh laugh and shook her head. "Yeah, I know who." Anger was etched and laced with the pain in the woman's face. T-dog stepped forward and stared at her incredulously, "You were here when it happened?"

Daryl dug through Glenn's backpack and handed Charlene a water bottle at the sight of her chapped, dehydrated lips. The relief that flooded her face was incredibly obvious as she took a few desperate sips from the bottle.

Charlene fought to control her body and not chug it even though she so badly wanted to. Glenn cut in as he stared at all the blood and gore covering her tiny frame. "What happened to you?"

Rick held up a hand. "One thing at time. First: Are you bit or scratched?" Charlene's face turned into an annoyed scowl, "Ya think I would have come back here bit or scratched and endanger y'all?" Her old friend held up his hands to calm her. "I just had to ask. Did Merle take the truck?"

Charlene shook her head weakly as she lowered herself back down to the concrete. Her legs throbbed painfully and the light from the sun was doing nothing for the nausea upsetting her body. "No, he didn't. Jack Cooper took the goddamn truck."

Rick frowned in confusion, while the other three stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Glenn started slowly as he approached her. "Your old SEAL lieutenant took the truck, the one you got separated from in _Texas_?" Charlene glared at him and nodded her head slowly. Daryl pressed his hand against her forehead and drew back as if he had been scalded. "She's got a fever."

She snarled angrily. "I'm not bit or scratched! I've been running for the past day and a half and I got trapped in a goddamn meat locker with fifteen of those biting bastards trying to get a gnaw on me. I'm dehydrated and sleep deprived and exhausted- that's where the fever came from."

Daryl's eyes were narrowed at her. She stood angrily and fell to her knees promptly from the quick whiplash of a motion. Charlene moaned in pain and managed to grit out, "You wanna strip me down? I'm not bit." She pushed T-dog away from her as she moved back into a sitting position.

Her breaths were labored and exhausted. "I wouldn't be here if I had been bit or scratched, I wouldn't do that to y'all." She said quietly. Her head rested against the chain-link fence. Rick nodded his head, "I'm sorry. But you have to tell us what happened to the van."

She smiled cruelly. "The only reason I'm alive is because it was Jack Cooper taking that van. I tried to stop him and he begged me to come with him, he had somewhere to go quickly- he was talking about an injured man and taking him to some settlement- I don't know. I told him he couldn't. That was our van and he fired his gun into that building window right there and pushed me to the ground."

She gestured towards the building- the men all turned and saw the broken window and several rotting corpses surrounding the area. Daryl scowled angrily. "Some friend ya' got there."

"I think he has Merle." She said quietly. The men all turned to face her quickly. Rick frowned, "What makes you think that?" Charlene laughed and waved her hand in the air deliriously.

"Come on, he had to take an injured man somewhere. How many injured men are alive in this city to be saved? I bet Merle is taking him to the campsite. I don't like the way Cooper was acting- he's changed…he's dangerous."

Daryl nodded his head as he chewed on his thumbnail. "He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp." Rick stood to his feet. "We need to get back there quickly." Glenn shook his head and gestured to Charlene leaning against the fence.

"We can't just run off- she's- she's half dead!" T-dog voiced in agreement and Charlene snarled at both of them as she stumbled to her feet again. "Fuck you guys. I'm not gonna be a fuckin' burden. If Jack and Merle get back to that camp- those people are gonna need our help from them. Lets fuckin' go."

Rick let out a breathy smile of amusement and nodded his head in understanding as his eyes trailed all across her battered body. She sheathed the hatchet and nodded to them. Daryl grimaced as she swayed in place. Charlene began to follow Rick away from the city. Glenn shot him a look that they shared as she stumbled along behind.

The camp was only a few miles away from where they had been, but it felt like it had been years to Charlene. She had felt herself reawaken with the water Daryl provided her, yet as soon as she began moving again- her body screamed in protest and her head thudded so painfully, it ran chills all up and down her body.

As they neared the camp, gunfire began to echo through the trees. Charlene frowned and suddenly feared she was going bat shit insane- those fears were alleviated when Rick murmured desperately, "Oh my God." Daryl felt a cold dread of realization race through his body. He didn't want to believe his brother would open fire on innocent people, but ever since everything that had happened he found himself more and more inclined to believe it.

Daryl wrapped a hand around Charlene's arm and dragged her along. She raced behind them as quickly as she could in her condition. The men were easily outpacing her and she felt frustration and annoyance race through her throbbing body. At the touch of Daryl's hand on hers, she pushed harder to keep pace.

She hadn't known what to expect when they arrived back at camp. She certainly hadn't expected to see Walker's crawling all over the place. Fear exploded in her chest as she whipped around wildly, "DEREK!" She wrenched her hatchet from its sheath and whimpered at the ache in her arms.

Charlene chucked the hatchet as hard as she could and watched as it lodged deep into the skull of the geek approaching Morales' back. He shot her a look of appreciation as she stumbled around dumbly. Her vision was being encroached with darkness and she blinked furiously trying to keep consciousness. The world spun and all she could see was a blur of rotted and human faces.

Her teeth grinded against each other as she swung her hatchet down on the gritty, rotted freak reaching for her. The deadened woman collapsed and Charlene turned when she heard a familiar yell. She looked up to see Derek kicking desperately at a corpse that had followed him up the RV.

Rage roared in her body as she charged forward and tackled the geek to the ground. She faintly heard Derek scream over the edge of the RV, "MOM!" Charlene brought her blade into the skull of the zombie over and over. She felt the splash of guts over her bloodied and bruised body.

The creature had long since stopped grabbing at her, but she continued to hack away angrily. Charlene pushed herself off the body and turned to face the campsite. She could hear yells of anguish and agony as everyone stared at the carnage that surrounded their makeshift home.

Charlene stumbled forward weakly and looked up at Derek while leaning against the side of the large vehicle. "You okay, buddy?" The child nodded his head vigorously and held a bloody knife out to her. "I took it from Dale's kitchen." There was shame in his face and the woman frowned, "When?"

"The thing got Amy, and I was behind her, I wanted to help." Fear raced through her as she took the knife from him, and nodded her head weakly. "You get em'?"

Derek nodded his head slowly, "Then this one chased me." Charlene smiled tiredly. "You did good, Derek. Just try to stay away from the freaks next time. Stay up there until we know it's safe."

Charlene walked around the RV and ran smack into Daryl's chest. His arms grabbed her shoulders to steady her. His mouth opened to say something, but no words came out. Charlene held the bloody kitchen knife up with a lopsided, delirious smile. "Derek got his first kill tonight." Daryl took the knife from her hands when Charlene suddenly and without warning collapsed into his arms.

He held her against his body as her head lolled back. He pressed two fingers tentatively against her throat for a pulse and sighed in relief when he felt the steady beat. Shane was at his side nearly instantly. His words were pained and fearful, "Is she-"

The hunter shook his head. "Nah, she took a beating in Atlanta, has a concussion I think." Shane stared at him distrustfully. Daryl snarled, "You gonna get her off me, or what?"

The older man growled angrily and carefully cradled his sister in his arms. Daryl watched his retreating back head into the RV before turning back to the camp. The exhausted hunter trudged forward and grabbed a geek by the foot and began dragging them all into a pile. _Time to clean up._

* * *

**Holy crap this a long chapter, I didn't know where to cut it off and just decided to keep it as a whole. Again, if y'all are looking for concepts I have a photobucket link on my profile, and also some very nicely done banners by Lahay :)**

**What did y'all think of this chapter? Y'all think Charlene was just crazy in seeing her old friend from the war? **

**Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts! :)**


	14. Cuddlers

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene.

Chapter 14: Cuddlers

* * *

_Charlene winced as she was forced to her knees before the group of men. Her hair hung around her dirty tired face and she gasped for breath. Her entire body ached with pain and she felt the trail of blood sliding down her back idly from the tears in her skin. The man who led all the tortures slid a bowl of greyish soup to her. _

_Her stomach screamed for food and she dug in greedily. The terrorist began to laugh deeply, his laugh sent warning alarms off in her body and she shivered in fear of the monstrous sound that filled the air. Her eyes snapped from the food to his and she dropped the spoon promptly. "It's poisoned."_

_He squat down to her eye level and stroked his beard. "No, it isn't. You're too valuable to just kill off." She warily began to eat again when he asked her with a cruel smile how she liked the soupy meat. Charlene gave a shrug and he laughed that terrible laugh again. _

_"I've never had dog before, I guess I should get myself some."_

_She felt as if the air had been knocked from her body. Charlene slapped the bowl against the wall and fell backwards, staring in horror. The man began to laugh jovially. "Maya was it?" He pulled a titanium silver tooth from his pocket and twisted it in the light. "Impressive animal. Killed two men before we got her."_

_She wanted to scream and cry and kill these horrible men surrounding her. Her body trembled with the rage coursing through her. She could feel her stomach gag at the weight of her friend in her stomach. The man pocketed the tooth and smiled at her again. "You should have heard that dog whine and whimper while we gutted her. I think she lived to see most of her body being dumped into the pan."_

_Charlene's lip curled while she stared him down. "I'll kill you."_

_This statement evoked another laugh from the man. He stood before her and shook his head, "You never learn do you?" Suddenly she was being drug back towards the mattress springs- she fought and kicked every step of the way. _

Charlene sat up with a start. Her body was sweating profusely and she could feel the sudden return of the painful thrum in her head. The woman groaned and pressed the palms of her hands against her face. She breathed in deeply to calm herself and leaned her head against the wall of the RV. Her eyes turned to the window and squinted at the harsh light that streamed in.

Drag marks littered the campsite. Really, the corpse of a campsite- the tents had been taken down and from this spot she saw Carol wailing into her dead husband. _Closure._ She could relate the woman's furious destruction of the man she had put up with for so many years.

Charlene sighed heavily and carefully swung her legs over the bed. A tremble ran up her spine as her body protested the movement. She tilted her head from side to side and shook her arms and legs out- testing their strength before proceeding forward.

Rick stepped inside the RV with Jim in tow. Charlene looked up, "Hey, what's going on, boys?"

Rick grimaced as Jim walked to the back where she had been resting. Her eyebrows were raised quizzically. The sheriff leaned down to her ear, "Jim's infected." Her head snapped to the feverish man who had taken a seat at the bed. Charlene blinked a few times, "And you're putting him in the RV, why?"

Rick put his hands on his hips and shuffled his feet a bit. "Jacqui's gonna keep an eye on him. We're heading for the CDC."

The woman grimaced in disapproval. "He's a ticking time bomb, Rick. CDC sounds fine and dandy, but if that animal gets let loose while we're on the road, you'd better hope someone puts him down before he devours everyone in the RV."

Rick let out a breathy laugh, and turned his gaze out the window. "Daryl said the same thing about Amy."

Charlene took a step forward, her brow furrowed in disbelief. "Y'all haven't quieted Amy yet? The fuck, Rick? I go to sleep for a couple hours and now y'all guys are treating these people like they aren't dangerous."

The sheriff grabbed her to prevent her from leaving. Her eyes narrowed in warning and Rick promptly released her arm before whispering firmly. "We don't kill the living. Show some compassion."

The woman gave a cruel, sarcastic laugh. "I can show a whole lotta compassion with a bullet, Rick. You're making a mistake to allow him to suffer through that infection." The man pursed his lips into a thin line as she exited the RV. Her words might as well had been on repeat through his head as they cycled through over and over.

Just as her bare feet hit the dust a shot rang out to her side. Her head snapped to the two women on the ground. Blood spattered the hot Georgian dirt. Andrea immediately hunched over her sister and continued with her grieving. She could respect the woman for at least having the guts to do what needed to be done and on her own- even if she allowed her sister to return.

Charlene approached her tent area only to find it completely dismantled. Frowning she turned around with her hand shielding her eyes from the blazing rays of the sun. Her head screamed and she suddenly found her irritation growing to dangerous levels.

Charlene turned in a circle of complete and utter confusion; her lips were pressed tightly together to prevent herself from losing it. A sudden, gruff and welcome voice spoke from behind her. "Lookin' for somethin'?" The woman turned to face Daryl as he grabbed the foot of another deadened geek- the slight tilt of his lips was not missed by her.

She gave him a scrunched up accusing look. "Ya seen where my tent went?" Daryl's eyes traveled down from her white tank top, black tiny shorts, to her bare feet. He ignored her question and tiny smirk crossed his dirty, sweaty face. "I think you're missin' some clothes."

Charlene scowled and crossed her arms across her body. "I seem to be missing a lot more than just clothes."

Daryl gave a rare rumble of laughter, his lips pealed back into a smile she had only seen once before. "Clearly." His voice was heavy with an almost delightful sarcasm. Charlene was taken aback and she was only able to stare at him before frowning. "How long was I asleep?"

Daryl gave her a halfhearted glare as he began dragging the body over with the rest. The woman followed him and laid a hand on his upper arm with a bright smile. "Comeeeee on, I was just kidding. You really do have such a nice smile." The hunter shrugged her hand off and scowled at her without saying another word.

Her bare feet pattered the hot dust beside him while she gave another sly grin. "So, to see that smile again, all I have to do is lose my clothes?" Daryl stiffened visibly and shot her a look of pure bewilderment as his mind reeled with the implications of her words. He cast several glances around to see if any others had heard.

Satisfied that they had not, he looked back to her with a quirk of his eyebrows. Charlene stepped closer with that infernal, provocative smile that made his heart nearly explode in his chest. Daryl wanted to move away, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He fought desperately to control his breathing as her silken words spread over him like a bucket of cold water.

"Perhaps, that is why my clothes and tent are missing? If this is what you wanted sweetheart, you could have just asked."

She was now standing close enough that her breath was ghosting over his sun-heated skin. Daryl dropped the geek's legs and gently pushed her away from him. His gentleness was betrayed by the pure and utter look of annoyance that contorted his face. Daryl growled as he grabbed the leg of the walker again, "They're in the back of my truck."

Charlene frowned and ran a hand through her wild hair. "Uh, why?" The man scowled as he dropped the geek near the pile of the others. She could have sworn she saw his face flush red in what could have been humiliation or from the heat of the sun, she couldn't be sure which.

He grumbled quietly as he grabbed the pickaxe. "You were still sleepin', no one else done it, figured I'd- what does it matter? It's in my truck." He cut himself off mid sentence and his voice turned angry within seconds. Charlene's eyebrows rose in surprise- she was completely unfazed by his anger. Instead, she was touched by the sudden kindness of his actions, no matter what he claimed the reasoning was behind them.

Charlene couldn't resist the grateful smile that leapt on to her lips. "That's…really nice of Daryl, thank you." His head snapped up to face her; the icy blue eyes were narrowed as he chewed on his lip. The hunter nodded his head and grunted, "Yuh." as he slammed the pickaxe into the skull of the walker.

She walked away from him the smile ever present on her pink lips. Charlen pulled the tailgate down of the blue, rusty pickup. She riffled through the bags before pulling her khaki colored duffle towards her. Her thoughts drifted back to Jack and his mention of a settlement in the area.

Her tongue wetted her lips while she jerked her old desert tactical pants from the military from her bag. She jerked them up over the tight shorts she had been wearing. Charlene slid the tan weapons vest over her white tank top and dropped extra ammo in the pouches.

Just as Charlene snapped her belt, along with her many knives around her hips and was tying her shoelaces to her black combat boots- Shane appeared with a quirk of his eyebrows and amusement laced his tone. "Preparing for war?" Charlene slid the aviator sunglasses over her eyes, sighing in relief at the temporary alleviation of the pounding in her head.

She gave him half a smile. "We're headed to the CDC, after seeing Jack in the city and hearing of his little settlement- I wanna be prepared for whatever we might come across- and if it's him…I'm going to kick his ass straight to hell. Bastard left me for those walkers." Her tone was venomous as she jerked the bottom of her pants into her boots.

Shane grimaced as he turned to lean against the truck by her side. "Listen- we need to talk about you seeing Jack-" His sister waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Brother, I know what I saw, I know who I was talking to. It was Jack."

Shane dropped his head and just nodded, "Okay." Charlene opened one of the pouches in her tactical pants and pulled a picture from it. A small, tender smile crossed her lips when she spoke again. "I carried this with me everywhere. Kind of a reminder of better times, ya know?"

Her brother hadn't responded. She looked up to catch his gaze boring down on Lori, Carl, and Rick. She scowled and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to look at her. "Hey!" Charlene snapped her fingers in front of his face and elicited a deep, annoyed growl from her older brother. She smiled. "You need to let her go- I know you couldn't have foreseen Rick coming back into the picture- but he did and ya need to do whatever it takes-"

Shane muttered pathetically. "I love her."

Charlene groaned and placed a hand to her forehead. "Jesus Christ." Her brother laughed pitifully and dully, "I know." She grabbed him again and handed him the picture she had pulled from her pocket.

Shane's fingers ran over the older, faded picture. The corners had been damaged and the picture it self had creases running through it from all it had gone through. It was of him and Charlene when they were young. Shane had his arm wrapped around his little sister, and she was pushing him away with a tender scowl on her face. Shane chuckled and muttered more to himself than to her. "You were always so independent and stubborn, couldn't tell you nothing."

Charlene grinned. "I'd like to think that's one of my more endearing qualities." Her legs swung idly from the tailgate. Shane chuckled and handed the picture back to her. His sister smiled and pushed it at him, "You need it more than I do, brother. Think of it as a reminder of better times. That picture got me through some pretty rough shit, hopefully it'll do the same for you."

Shane stared at her in mostly disbelief and bewilderment as she shut the tailgate and gave him another reassuring smile and pat on the arm. He turned his gaze from her and to the old picture, a tiny smile twisted his lips while he pocketed the picture, knowing full well he'd need all the help he could get for the times to come.

* * *

"We're staying for another night?" Charlene asked incredulously. Rick nodded his head as his eyes shot to the setting sun. "Yeah- we can't be driving at night, the lights will attract too many walkers, and we need to bury Amy tomorrow anyway." The woman nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, I want Derek inside the RV. My tent has already been taken down and I'm not real comfortable with the openness of the cars."

The older man smiled and patted her shoulder. "Of course, we'll find room for him. You have second night watch tonight after Daryl, and I'm taking third."

Charlene nodded her head and gave a wave of her hand. "Got it, Chief." She chewed on her lip in thought. She had no fucking clue where she was supposed to sleep tonight and there wasn't any fucking way she was fitting in the RV or any of those tiny cars.

Just when she was contemplating shacking up underneath the RV and seriously dreading it- her cerulean colored eyes landed on Daryl laying out bedding in the back of his pickup. A hesitant, but very serious thought crossed her mind. Charlene sidled up to the blue truck and rested her arms on the side as he was smoothing it out.

Daryl shot her a look and grumbled, "Wha' ya' want?"

Charlene chewed her lip before meet his gaze and gave the biggest smile she could muster. "I was wondering since you have the first watch, and your bed will be empty, and since I don't have anywhere to sleep that maybe I could sleep here until it's my turn for watch?"

The man stilled and stared at her steadily. Charlene could already see the 'fuck no' forming at his lips and she spoke quickly to cut him off. "Wouldn't that be nice, to be all cold and come to a nice warm bed? And you've gotta wake me up for second watch anyway-"

Daryl snarled, "No." He moved to sit on the edge of the tailgate. Charlene moved around and stood between his legs causing him to freeze and stare burning holes into her eyes at the boldness of her movements. She seemed to be either completely unaware or uncaring to his lack of comfort and patted his knees pleadingly.

"Comeeeee onnnnnn, Daryl, it's either here or I'll have to sleep on the cold, hard, ground underneath the RV." Her voice was just short of a whine as she emphasized each of the repelling qualities of sleeping in the dirt. Daryl grabbed her sleeping bag and pointed to the ground by the RV. "Go for it."

Charlene held the sleeping bag in her hands, her jaw was slight ajar with her brows furrowed in a look of surprise and thought. Her head snapped up and she gave him one last pleading look when she heard Dale calling Daryl for his shift. She stopped him from leaving. "You won't even be sleeping here though! And I smell good. Please?"

Daryl swallowed slowly as her hand pressed into his chest to hold him there. He stared down at her and the knot that had formed in his chest grew into annoyance. He finally snarled angrily, "Do whatever the fuck you want! Stop fuckin' touchin' me, woman." He stormed past her towards the RV where poor unsuspecting Dale waved to him cheerfully.

Charlene grinned to herself as she pulled her boots off and crawled into the bedding, thankful to hell and back for having a nice place to sleep that night. _Charlene: 1 Daryl: 0._

* * *

Daryl approached his truck with trepidation. He paced a few times back and forth, running an aggressive hand through his hair. Charlene lay in _his_ bed- her tiny frame rose and fell with each soft breath. If he hadn't already known she was there, he wouldn't have ever realized until he had climbed in.

Daryl smacked her foot and muttered grumpily, "Hey, wake up."

He almost felt bad for waking her as the small woman stirred sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes wearily. "Wha's goin' on?" Daryl nearly wanted to laugh at her slurred wording and the way she tumbled from the bedding to the lowered tailgate.

He watched as she slid her boots on and didn't even bother tying the laces. Her eyes were still half closed when she pulled that tan tactical vest over the white tank top. She fumbled in one of the pockets and pulled a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Daryl's eyes narrowed as she lit one and took a deep drag- the smoke tumbled from her lips as her body visibly relaxed.

He growled to himself and chewed on his thumbnail. Charlene looked over and a half lidded, sleepy smile crossed her lips as she extended the pack and lighter to him questioningly. Daryl mumbled what she thought might have been a thanks before he took one. He sat down on the tailgate beside her and stared into the darkness that surrounded the little burning embers.

"Didn't know ya smoked."

He felt her shoulders brush his as she shrugged. "Only when I need to wake the fuck up, or I'm in a whole lotta fuckin' pain."

"Which is it?" His eyes looked to her moonlit face as it twisted into a grimacing smile. "Li'l bit o' both."

He nodded his head in understanding as she slid off the tailgate and stamped her cigarette out. Charlene gave him a smile. "Thanks for letting me use your bed." Daryl only grunted in response as she walked off towards the RV. His eyes followed her until she had made it to the roof.

He tossed his cigarette and crawled underneath his blanketing. The last thing that was on his mind as he drifted off was how his bedding smelled so nicely and so very much like Charlene.

As her shift passed by Charlene busied herself with thoughts of anything _but_ the man laying in the pickup truck a few feet from the RV. The more she thought about their conversations earlier that day the more she realized she had really meant all of her flirtations. If Daryl had even opened up any possibility, she would have taken it in a heartbeat.

This simple fact griped her to no end. The last man she had been with was Jack- and that had been so long ago Charlene wasn't even sure she remembered what it felt like to be touched by a man she cared about. And that was just it: did she care about Daryl or was her mind being stupid and just craving his body?

Daryl made her smile even when he was being a jackass, and made her smile even more in his rare acts of kindness. His touch electrified her and then just the thought of him warmed her all throughout her body. She groaned inwardly. Charlene was so far gone, it just wasn't even remotely fair.

How would a relationship in this type of world work? What happened when people got tired of each other? What happened when they didn't and one of them died? The thought of Daryl dying twisted her insides painfully. She supposed it didn't matter anymore- she was already down for the count, there wasn't any use in shunning the man. It would only cause her more annoyance and more than likely confuse the fuck out of him than it would do good. The feelings would always be there.

Charlene figured she would just continue on as if there wasn't anything and secretly enjoy his company for the time being. If he ever gave any sort of possibility of something more then she might present the idea to him- but until then she needed to keep this all to herself and continue on as if there was nothing for the peace.

Charlene was good at that- there were so much she had shoved to the back of her mind already, one more thing wouldn't make any difference. She would just forget about it, simple.

Her thoughts were jerked to a close as she saw Rick climb onto the RV. He gave her a smile and she returned it. "You're early."

He put his hands on his hips as he looked around the campsite. "Yeah- couldn't sleep, hearing all that yawning from ya, I thought I might come and relieve you."

Charlene grinned sheepishly. "Ah. Yeah, thank you."

She gave him her seat and went to leave when Rick spoke curiously from his newly assumed perch. "Where are going to sleep?" Her eyes snapped to his as she chewed on her lower lip and shrugged with a devious grin. "Well, I thought I might try and sneak in with Daryl and finish out the night."

Rick gave a short bark-like laugh and shook his head. "Like slapping a sleeping bear."

Charlene grinned and chuckled along. "Nah- this is much more dangerous. I would know. Wish me luck."

The last she heard from the sheriff was his quiet chuckles. Her boots hit the dirt and she began her trek towards the rusty blue pickup. She slid her feet from the shoes and climbed onto the tailgate slowly. Charlene froze as Daryl shifted underneath his covers. When the movement ceased, she continued her cautious journey towards the open side of the truck bed.

Suddenly Daryl sat up, fully alert and quite shocked at her leaning over his bedding. Charlene rolled her lips awkwardly and gave him a sheepish smile as he growled warningly. "What the fuck are you doing?"

She inhaled deeply before beginning slowly. "Well, there are five hours left and I thought since I didn't have a bed made that maybe it'd be okay if I curled up on the other, _empty_ side of your bed."

Daryl glared at her with the utmost irritation. "You thought wrong. Get the fuck outta here." Charlene's frame slouched in defeat before she finally perked and jerked the pack of cigarettes from her pocket and waved them in front of his face as tantalizingly as she could.

"This entire pack could be yours for that little space of bedding."

She gave him a pleading grin as he stared at the pack and then back at her. Just when she thought he was going to throw her from the bed of the truck, Daryl snatched it from her hand and grumbled under his breath. "Don't fuckin' touch me."

Charlene could have squealed in delight as she happily crawled under the covers. She laid her head on her duffle bag and her body sagged into the comfort of the bedding. Her back brushed with Daryl's and he suddenly growled lowly in her ear. She could feel his breath rush over her skin and sending shivers all up her body. "What did I tell you?"

Charlene cringed and mumbled into the bedding, "Sorry." A tiny smile crossed her face as the man shifted and continued to grumble in annoyance. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as her chest swelled happily. She fell asleep quickly and with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Hey y'all! I hope ya guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it, what you think of Char and Daryl, or Shane, or whatever! I don't care, I just would love to hear from y'all! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Valkyrie

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene.

Chapter 15: Valkyrie

* * *

Charlene stirred early in the morning. Her eyes opened slowly and blinked the bleariness away rapidly. She went to sit up and found that her waist was weighed down by an arm- she craned a look and found Daryl's face buried into the crook of her shoulder and neck. Her stomach erupted in warmth as she felt his breath ghost across her skin.

The woman tried desperately to control the feelings washing over her body and eliciting goose bumps and shivers all through her spine and skin. Charlene very carefully removed Daryl's arm from her body and moved away slowly. As soon as she had gotten away- her mind protested the lack of heat.

Charlene moved her side of the blanketing over the sleeping man and smiled tenderly at the peaceful look that smoothed out the furrows and creases of worry and frowning that littered his skin. Before she could stop herself, Charlene placed a tender brush of a kiss to Daryl's temple.

She paused momentarily and then drew away. Daryl lied there frozen, refusing the recoil of his body from the feel of her lips. He heard her pull her boots and vest on and walk away. The man twisted beneath the covers so that he was lying on his back. He stared at the brightening sky while the spot where she had pressed her lips too burned from the touch.

His stomach had tightened into a knot when she had stirred awake at first. Daryl had woken up only minutes before and he laid there completely still and unsure what to do- desperately thinking of how to get away without her waking up. He wanted to kick himself as she withdrew from his arms and then when she kissed him he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

It was obvious his sleeping movements hadn't repulsed her, and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy the feel of her against his body. Daryl chewed on his lips while his eyes narrowed in thought. He nearly jumped when Rick appeared at the side of his truck.

"We're about to head out. Are you taking anyone in your truck?"

Daryl shook his head mutely while he rolled up the sleeping bags. The man simply nodded and patted the truck before walking away. He slammed the tailgate behind him and headed towards the cab. Charlene appeared at the passenger's side window.

"Hey, you're bringing up the rear- Shane and I are taking point. Be ready."

He narrowed his eyes at her and grumbled. "What, you got all us in looking for your missin' boyfriend now?"

The woman was taken aback but recovered quickly. "Firstly, he isn't my boyfriend- hasn't been for quite sometime. Secondly, that's none of your business, and thirdly, I'm going to kill him."

Daryl snorted. "Kill some imaginary man your mind thought up while you were stomping around buildings?"

The hunter could see the rage flaring to life in the tiny woman. Her eyes narrowed and she snarled. "You know what I know who I fucking saw and who I fucking talked to. Go fuck yourself Dixon."

Charlene stormed away as Daryl's eyebrows rose in amusement. He heard the jeep slam shut and Derek's sudden onslaught of questions. His eyes swept the camp one last time as the trail of cars began to drift from the area.

* * *

They had been driving for a little over an hour, Derek giggled relentlessly as he sat on Charlene's lap. He held the binoculars to his eyes and searched the area around him. "I spy….something brown."

The woman smiled and held the boy to her chest. "Hmmmm. Something brown." Her eyes searched the landscape and she grinned and squeezed the small child. "A tree trunk?"

"NOPE!" The kid busted out laughing and Shane grinned as he looked over at the two of them. Charlene's jaw dropped dramatically, "Not a tree trunk, okay. Dirt?"

He shook his head wildly and he and her brother shared a fist bump. The woman tickled his sides, "YOU LITTLE CHEATERS!" He squealed with laughter as he struggled against her body. Shane chuckled; his eyes glinted with the broad smile that took over his face.

Charlene's eye caught the sight of the RV pulling over and she nudged her brother. "Hey, looks like the RV's having problems again." He sighed in annoyance and pulled over promptly.

They approached the broken down vehicle just as Dale bent over and peered inside the front. "I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one from the cube van." Rick ran a frustrated hand through his hair and then placed them at his hips. "Can you jury-rig it?"

The old man shook his head and grimaced apologetically. "That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape." Charlene chewed on her lower lip when Shane turned his back to them, and was pointing down the road. "I see something up ahead. A gas station if we're lucky."

The conversation was quickly diverted to Jacqui as she tumbled from the stairs quickly. "Y'all, Jim…it's bad. I don't think he can take anymore."

Charlene grumbled under her breath. "Shoulda shot him when we first found out." Rick shot her a warning look, which she returned with raised eyebrows. Her brother watched the two of them before cutting in, "Hey, Rick, you and Char want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back."

Charlene nodded her head when T-dog cut in. "Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up."

Shane squeezed her arm with a small smile. "Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back."

The woman shot a look at the sheriff beside her as their friends drove down the road a ways. He laid a passing hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to go speak with Jim." She nodded her head. "Go ahead, I'll keep watch out here."

Daryl was digging in the back of his truck a bit down the road. The woman wandered her way over. "RV hose blew again." The hunter grunted and shot her a second long glance before digging through his bags again. Charlene leaned up against the truck as she saw Shane's reappearing jeep pull to a stop in front of the RV.

"What ya' want?" Daryl asked a little harsher than he had intended. She shrugged as she watched Rick and Shane carry Jim from the RV. "Nothing right now, I'm guessing from the defeated look on Dale's face that you, the others, and me are gonna have to go for a little hose run."

The man pulled a handgun from his bag and stuffed it into his waistband. Charlene lifted her eyebrow in curiosity while he grabbed his bow and stalked offtowards the group surrounding Jim. Charlene approached Rick and Shane. "What's the verdict, boys?"

Rick sighed and turned his back on the mourning crowd. "There's a graveyard of cars around the bend, if we can take you two, Daryl, T-dog, and me, we could find a hose no problem if there is one."

Charlene nodded her head. "Sounds like a good idea to me, in-and-out. I like it."

The two men gathered the group. The woman knelt in front of Derek and gave him a tender smile. "Hey buddy, I'll be back in about an hour. Here's a knife- be careful if anything should happen you know to get up on the RV, right?"

The little boy nodded his head vigorously before jumping into her arms and hugging her tightly. "I love you, Char." She stilled and smiled into the crook of his neck. "I love you too, buddy." Charlene drew back and ruffled his hair. "Take care of the crew, Der."

The boy nodded his head and climbed the ladder up the RV. The woman turned to the group of men waiting for her. She climbed in the middle between T-dog and Daryl. The ride to the graveyard only lasted two minutes as it was just around the bend of the road. Charlene hopped out behind T-dog and immediately began lifting hoods of cars.

Rick spoke warningly. "Watch out underneath the cars."

"Right. Ankle-biters." The woman looked underneath carefully before proceeding down the line. Daryl's voice rumbled out to the group. "Over here." As they approached there was a hose on the hood of a truck, but beside it was a handheld radio.

Charlene's eyes narrowed and she immediately jerked her handgun from her leg holster. "Get back." The hunter hadn't thought too much of it, but the sudden unease from the soldier put his nerves on edge. T-dog shook his head. "This is weird- who just happened to leave a hose that we need here next to a radio?"

Charlene shot a glance back at Rick and Shane who also had their guns out and were scanning the area. A gun went off not far from their position- they all turned to where they had come from only to have their attentions were jerked back to the radio as it began to rattle out a very gravelly voice. "Charlene." Her eyebrows jumped into her hairline as their eyes all jumped on her.

The woman swallowed slowly as she picked up the radio gingerly. "Who is this?" There was a moment of silence as a breeze blew through her hair gently. Shane growled, "Is it just me, or did y'all not hear that bullet?"

T-dog nodded his head. His eyes were wide as he turned and looked over his shoulders nervously. "It sounded like it came from the RV." Daryl chewed on his lip as the conversation was cut short. Rick jerked Charlene's shoulder. "We need to leave."

The woman was about to agree when the voice came from the radio again. "Don't remember me, Charlene? I was the man you called Jack when I took your van."

She shook her head violently at the stares coming from the men surrounding her. "No! It was Jack I swear it-" Her finger slammed down on the button of the radio. "I know who the fuck I saw. Stop dicking around."

"My name is Eric, and that little stunt you pulled on the highway by crashing a truck into my men's truck is the reason behind this confrontation." Her blood chilled and sent a tremble of dread through her body. Rick jerked the radio from her hand.

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to give the radio back to Charlene, Rick- I would hate to blow the head of that pretty brown haired wife of yours. Lori, is it?" A chuckle followed the statement as Rick's breath quickened and he handed the radio to Charlene promptly.

She pointed to the jeep and they began a quick jog towards it when the man came across again. "If you get in that jeep- I will kill all of the children." The group halted and Charlene pressed her hands into hair angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Her words were venomous and laced with a murderous rage. Eric replied calmly. "I want to cause you as much harm as you caused me. You see my brother- Daniel was in that truck you crashed. He only lived long enough to tell me about you and your group. I've been watching you for a long time."

Charlene didn't say anything as her chest rose and fell angrily. Daryl stared at her with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Their eyes met in what she could only describe as a shared pent up hatred- she felt like a caged animal.

"Those walkers that attacked weren't an accident. I rounded up a good group of them and sent them on your camp. I had hoped to get you Charlene when I watched you take out those walkers I had released on you back in Atlanta- but you're a survivor. You're tough- I realize now that killing you simply won't do. I want to watch you suffer the emotional torment I had to go through when I put down my little brother."

Charlene raised the radio to her lips and growled angrily. "Cut the shit, Jack. I know this is fucking you-"

"Now, now darling. A lady shouldn't ever speak that way. I really need to teach you some respect. Now, tell me- whom should I kill to teach you this? Your beloved older brother…" Charlene's head jerked up wildly and her eyes connected with the widened ones of Shane. He lifted his handgun and nervously shifted around.

"…. Or the handsome redneck you seem to have an attachment to. I can see the attraction- strong, tough-looking, nice blue eyes…" The man listed off Daryl's attributes and all Charlene could think of was a gun with his sights zeroed in on the hunter. She jerked Daryl behind her body surprising him thoroughly.

The radio rumbled with laughter. "Are you scared yet? I can see it in your face. You're a lot more beautiful without gore covering you. You and I would have made a fantastic pair. You see Charlene- we are alike. We do what we must to protect those we care about. You took away my right to protect those that I care about though- and now I will take away yours."

Charlene was beginning to sweat in alarm as she tried her best to move her men behind her body. They shoved her away, Shane growled angrily. "I'm not letting you take a bullet for me, Char." Daryl shoved past her into the opening of the street. He was snarling angrily and pacing back and forth.

The radio rumbled with a patronizing laughter once more. "Stop panicking Charlene. I won't kill Daryl, Shane, Rick, or Theodore. I will however enjoy watching this nice group of walkers tear apart your women and children. You may join in- goodbye Charlene- and let this serve as a reminder to all of you- don't fuck with me."

The woman leapt into the jeep behind the men as it roared to life and Shane quickly whipped it around. It screamed as he pressed down on the gas pedal, squealing around the turn they saw a large group of walkers slapping at the RV angrily. Charlene saw Derek waving his arms in the air trying to get their attention from on top of the vehicle.

They were fifty yards away from the geeks when Shane pulled to a stop and Charlene leapt from the vehicle. The radio cackled to life again inside the jeep. "I will take what is most precious to you to protect- so that you may understand what it is like to not be able to protect him anymore."

A shot rung out and Charlene whipped around to the jerking RV. She watched as blood spattered from Derek's tiny little body and it fell down from the top into the sea of the dead. "_NO!" _

The scream left her unconsciously. A cold wash of dread flooded her veins as she broke into a heated sprint. Charlene wrenched her gun from her holster and began firing over the screams of the boy she had sworn to protect. She could faintly hear the yells of her men behind her- trying to catch her before she leapt into the midst of the monsters.

Her clip clicked on empty and she thrust it angrily at the beasts and began throwing her knives viciously. She watched as each knife left her hand and dug into the skull of one walker after another. Finally reaching for her hatchet and kabar- Charlene leapt into the final remaining group tearing away at her boy.

Her boot connected with the chest of one walker and her kabar dug deep into his eye socket and she twisted her body and landed the hatchet into the skull of one behind. She felt the air of a bolt strike another geek near her and a bat came into her view as T-dog desperately tried to knock the walkers off the child.

Charlene yelled angrily as she grabbed the remaining geek and threw him to the ground. As she lodged her hatchet into his face, she realized it was Jim. There was a hole in his chest where he had been shot with a bullet. The woman suddenly felt incredibly sick, she whipped around and ran to the mass of bodies.

T-dog moved away as she jerked the body of a walker from the mutilated, crying and sputtering child. The world felt as if it was crashing down upon her in that very moment as her knees connected with the bloody asphalt. Derek's face had been torn into and his arms and stomach were ripped open to the point she could barely make them out. Charlene cried out to him softly, "Oh god. Derek."

The door to the RV opened and slowly everyone began to exit- sounds of horror and sobbing muffled the whines and whimpers of the child that lay dying in her arms. Charlene felt her insides twisting into a knot of desperation as she rocked with the child to her body.

Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks as the warmth of Derek's blood flooded her clothing and hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her voice was merely whispers to the boy's mutilated face. She felt his remaining fingers grasping at her arm- his little eyes were spilling over with tears of pain as his body choked and blood leaked from his little lips.

"God. Derek." And for a split second she saw a tiny little heart-wrenching smile cross the child's face. His weak voice guttered between the blood that filled his mouth and the holes that were torn in his throat. "I love you m-" His eyes rolled into his head and he fell limp in her arms.

Charlene withdrew her kabar and pressed it to the back of his skull gently. Pressing her lips firmly together, she shoved it into his brain forcefully. The cries of horror returned to her hearing. Her blood rushed through her veins- freezing every part of her in the terror of the moment- the unbelievable, heart crushing terror. She had failed Derek and here he lay in pieces with her knife lodged through the back of his skull.

Her cerulean eyes caught sight of the blood covering her body, _his_ blood. She choked back tears as she gently laid him on the asphalt and stood. Charlene turned to the group slowly- she stumbled forward and Shane caught her as she stared into his eyes. Her brother was unnerved by the total look of loss in his sister's face.

Charlene walked away from him, her gaze locked on the blood covering her. She faced the group and spoke so quietly, they had to strain to hear. "I promised to protect him. I-I-what have I done? Oh my God." The tears began to roll down her face again as she lifted her blood stained hands that jerked and trembled before her.

Rick shook his head, "Char- God- you can't blame yourself." Daryl couldn't take his eyes off the defeated woman when she shook her head slowly. Her eyes were wide in shock and horror.

Her voice whispered hauntingly. "I promised. I promised to protect him." Her body shook with shivers and trembles before them. The woman released a bellowing scream of anguish as she threw her hatchet down the street. "I PROMISED!"

Her sobs and tears were loud while she stumbled forward onto her knees. Lori turned to Rick while holding a silently sobbing Carl close to her body- "We need to bury that little boy and Jim and get her out of here." Andrea and Dale held each other while they turned away from the gory mess. Glenn's face was twisted in sorrow as he turned away from Derek and gagged. T-dog patted him on the back while his stomach erupted on to the side of the road. Carol held Sophia tightly to her and watched Shane tug violently at his hair and kick the ground angrily before stalking off the in other direction.

Daryl was unsure what to do with himself- watching this strong woman collapse in on herself unsettled him. He had never seen anyone in the agonizing pain she displayed at that moment. Her body rocked back and forth on the ground while clutched at her stomach and beat her fists into the asphalt.

Daryl dropped to the ground beside her as Charlene's tear-filled eyes turned to look at him. "I'm tired of killing kids, Daryl." His jaw clenched and he looked away from her. His insides knotted themselves painfully. There was nothing he could say to console her, so he sat silently beside her and listened to her pained whimpers of the anguish ripping through her heart.

It had been only a few more seconds she took in a shuddering breath and wiped the tears from her eyes aggressively. His eyes watched her face carefully as she sat back and took in another deep shaky breath. Charlene's jaw visibly grinded while she stood back to her feet. She continued to stare down the road and turned to him as he rose back up beside her.

"I'm gonna go bury-" Her throat cut off as she growled angrily and wiped at the tears threatening to fall. "I'm getting a shovel." Those were her final words as she began separating the geeks from Jim and Derek. He joined her and began removing the bolts and knives from their skulls.

Daryl left her to her silent mourning to clean her weapons and retrieve the hatchet she had thrown down the street. Charlene grabbed a shovel and immediately began digging into the relatively tender soil on the side of the road. Shane appeared by her side as she wiped her nose again. "Char." He started softly. His sister paused but didn't say anything or look to him.

He watched her gaze stare into the beginning of the grave. "I- there's nothing I can say to make this better. You're not in this alone." The woman merely nodded her head as she began digging into the dirt again wordlessly.

Charlene had dealt with torture before, she dealt with the loss of her men, she dealt with having to kill people, but she had never had to deal with the loss of a child she had grown to love. There just wasn't any explanation or words to describe the torment tearing into her body. She _had_ promised that little girl before Charlene had to shoot her, that she would save her brother for her. That she would make sure he lived a life because she couldn't.

Charlene felt the wood splintering into her skin as she aggressively and violently dug into the soil. This world was cold and harsh and death lurked in every corner, but never should someone have to bury a child. There was a special place reserved in hell for people that would intentionally cause the death of a boy so young. And Charlene made a new promise to herself: she would be the one to send that kind of man there.

* * *

**New chapter y'all! I'd like to hear from ya guys, so let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	16. Whiskey Lullaby

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlene and the random odd characters like Eric, and Jack and such.

Chapter 16: Whiskey Lullaby

* * *

Charlene collapsed to her knees before the little mound of dirt that lay before her. Her hands dripped blood onto the hot Georgian dirt- the shovel was next to her and the crimson liquid soaking it's wood was the very testament to the pain that broke her heart a little more with each passing second.

Several hours had passed by since the awful and tragic death her little boy had suffered. Her face twisted into a disgusted snarl as his screams of horror rang in her ears endlessly and maddeningly. Her jaw flexed angrily as she fought the knot rolling in her throat- teeth gritted together as she sucked in a shaky breath.

Her head turned to the side as she heard Andrea speak. "I'm sorry, Char." She could only give her a pained smile in response. "I am too." Charlene rose to her feet slowly. She swallowed the lump angrily as she looked down at the grave. Jim lay next to him and two shoddy crosses jutted from the ground. The blonde woman's voice came again and interrupted her self-deprecating thoughts.

"What are you going to do?"

The soldier gave a shrug as she looked out into the thick of the forest. Her eyes squinted against the harsh sunlight. "Rub some dirt on it." Andrea stared at her in disbelief as the other woman walked away from the grave without a second glance.

Charlene approached the group of men. Rick and Shane instantly hushed their talk and faced her with expressions filled with sympathy. She snarled, "Wipe that pity off your face's before I do it for y'all." Rick's eyebrows lifted in mild surprise. She didn't wait for a response as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "What's the plan?"

Shane shook his head. "Plan? What plan?"

She snapped impatiently. "The plan. We still going to the CDC? If yes, when? And what happens if when we arrive that place is infested?" They nodded their heads carefully. Rick started calmly trying to cool the woman down. "We're still headed for the CDC- and if we get there and find it infested we'll turn around and head to Fort Benning."

Charlene chewed on the inside of her cheek and bobbed her head in understanding. "Let's get to it then- we don't have much daylight left." The two of them watched her retreating back towards the jeep. Her steps didn't slow neither did her gaze falter as she passed the large pool of blood near the RV. Rick pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "You better keep an eye on her." Shane shrugged. "I think she'll be fine- whoever 'Eric' is, isn't gonna be fine once she gets her hands on him though."

Rick snorted in agreement.

* * *

Charlene stood near the back of the group and watched the darkness for any shuffling characters. Daryl argued with Rick and Shane over the stupidity of the decision. The group was in uproar over what to do. The woman felt her nerves being wore thin as she whirled on them, "Y'ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They quieted and turned to stare at Charlene as she glared them down. "Y'all need to quit your bitching over Rick's decision. If y'all didn't take any part in trying to lead this group you have no right criticizing the guy who did." No one dared opening their mouths upon the woman's final warning glare.

Charlene turned her back on them and continued to watch around the darkness. She faintly heard her brother and the sheriff debating up front and Rick banging on the shutters in frustration. Daryl chewed on his lip- his eyes squinted in their gaze at the woman beside him. His eyes followed her slumped shoulders to her pain-filled stance. He watched her jaw flex as her teeth ground into each other.

No one knew how much she blamed herself.

The roar of the shutters interrupted his thoughts. Standing in the blazing light was a single man dressed in a white science coat. Daryl and Charlene were the last one's inside. The woman eyed the man with her bow in hand. Her eyes were narrowed distrustfully and her tone was aggressive. "What's your name?"

"I am Dr. Edwin Jenner."

Charlene gave a noise of disappointment. "Know any Eric's or Jack's?"

"Not anymore." His face was stoic and gave no expression to what his thoughts on her furious questions might be. Charlene suddenly snarled causing those around her to jump in surprise. "What does not anymore mean?"

Jenner gave a noncommittal shrug. "The only Eric I knew left here several months ago. Took a large portion of the armory and soldiers with him."

No one processed the woman flying across the room and slamming Jenner against the wall until it had already happened. Shane and Rick shouted and moved to subdue her as she growled angrily. "Why?"

The scientist leaned away from her as her arm laid across his windpipe threateningly. "They were thrown out- not everyone was able to cope with this world. They were taking citizens and using them as bait- playing games with them."

Her eyes hardened as her lips curled back in a menacing sneer. "_Games_?" The doctor nodded. "Throwing citizens in an enclosed area of infecteds and betting on how long they lasted."

Charlene snarled in disgust. "I want information on Eric and everyone else that was thrown out with him." Jenner grimaced visibly. "I will gladly supply you the information- I'm glad you chose to cooperate." Charlene gave a tilt of her head in confusion.

She suddenly realized the feel of a barrel pressed into her abdomen. The woman looked down to the weapon that Jenner had armed himself with- poised to pull the trigger if necessary. Charlene suddenly laughed.

"Offer one hand and arm the other. Smart. I like you, Doc." The soldier withdrew from the man who gave her an expressionless stare as he adjusted his coat. "Now, that the introductions have been taken care of- lets get to those tests."

It wasn't more than a few minutes later when Charlene found herself in a chair before Dr. Jenner. He gave her a grimacing smile as the inserted the needle into her skin. The woman didn't flinch and or say a word to him. Her eyes were downcast on her disgusting and gore-covered body. "Were you in the military?"

Charlene nodded her head, "Yuh. Had a medical discharge about six or seven months before the shit hit the fan." As Jenner pulled the syringe away, he spoke again. "Did you lose somebody?"

The woman stood before him and gave a shrug. "We've all lost someone." Jenner nodded his head in understanding. "What business do you have with Eric Carpenter?"

Charlene snarled more to herself than the scientist before her. "He's the reason I've lost someone."

* * *

Daryl had just gotten out the shower, thrown on clean clothes, and was walking down the hallway towards the dining room. The empty bottle of alcohol swung in his hand. He passed by Charlene's room, the door was slightly ajar and he heard a rustling of papers and mutterings. Curiosity caused him to push the door open a little more and walk in to see the woman moving back and forth around the room in her little black shorts and white tank top.

He tore his eyes away from her backside and looked around at the papers littering the room. There were pictures of people taped to the wall all over and a map of Georgia was on the floor with each of her six throwing knives pegged in different spots around the Atlanta area.

His brow was furrowed as his eyes leapt to Charlene- a bottle of Jack Daniels' swung from her hand as she moved sloppily back and forth. Her gun sat at the edge of the desk- the whole situation bothered him to his core. "What the hell ya doin?" He drew closer to one of the papers on the wall. It was a picture of a man named Eric Carpenter.

Charlene slurred drunkenly. "Bastard's ass is mine." Daryl's head whipped around to face her- her eyes reflected complete and utter devastation. She began again pointing at the picture he had just been looking at. "Eric is going to die. I know what weapon he was using and the range of that weapon. I've got all the possible hideouts pinned on that map." Her hand gestured to the floor where her knives were pinned.

The hunter said nothing as his eyes scanned the wall- there were at least twenty other pictures of men. The woman had turned her back to him and was hunched over the desk where a shot glass lay uselessly as she swigged from the large bottle of alcohol. Daryl growled in realization of the amount of men Eric would have with him. "Stop bein' stupid. None of us stand a chance against twenty soldiers."

Charlene shot a nasty glare his way. Her rage flared to life as her voice snarled angrily. "Get out." The hunter didn't move from his place near the wall of pictures. "I ain't riskin' my neck for some dead boy." The woman ripped around and screamed furiously. Daryl ducked the shot glass that shattered against the wall near his head.

His eyes narrowed as he crossed the room in two strides and yanked the bottle of jack from her. Charlene faintly heard it explode against the wall. Daryl shoved her onto the bed roughly and began ripping the papers from the wall, crumpling them up and tossing them in the corner.

The woman yelled in protest and stumbled to her feet in a drunken rage. Daryl ripped the map from the floor and yelled at her angrily, "I ain't gonna let you get yourself killed." She punched his shoulder feebly as the map was tossed to the corner in shreds.

The man turned on her and grabbed her wrists- halting her assault then and there. Charlene's lips trembled as the tears gushed from her red swollen eyes. He heard her cry his name quietly. "Daryl." Her body collapsed against his, tiny hands clutched his shirt as she sobbed into his neck.

It was then he had truly seen how much she blamed herself- how devastated and broken this strong woman was before him. It struck him as he realized how much of a burden Charlene had been carrying all this time that no one had even slowed down to ask or help her with- he doubt anyone noticed the amount of pain the woman was.

It all started with the bitten little girl she was forced to shoot. Her time spent in the city alone- the death of Derek- the little boy she had promised Abigail to protect. Daryl wrapped his arms around her trembling body tentatively. "I promised." She murmured into his skin. He stilled at those words.

Daryl was extremely uncomfortable. He had no idea how to deal with a crying woman- especially one as drunk as she was. Charlene's face withdrew from his neck. His hands gently wiped away the tears rolling down her face, he wasn't sure why he had done it- but he did and it brought a small smile to the woman's face as she tilted into his touch.

His body froze as her hands grasped his and held it poised in the spot against her cheek. Daryl's free hand rested against her hip awkwardly. His heart thudded wildly when he felt her lips press against his cheek. He lowered his head and turned into the kiss hesitantly, their lips brushed softly.

Charlene's cerulean colored eyes flickered to his. She pressed her lips against his again and whispered pleadingly against him. "Please stay with me?" He nodded his head numbly. She pressed her face into his chest again- Daryl hadn't stiffened in discomfort this time but reveled in the feel of her against his body.

He wanted to hold her tightly and just stand there. There were very few times in his life he had ever felt this much at peace- never had he thought he would find one of those times in the arms of a teary-eyed woman that damn near drove him insane with her stupid heroics.

* * *

Daryl woke early the next morning. Charlene was half on top of his body. Her head rested on his chest and one arm curled around his that was wrapped around her body, and the other clutched his shirt. Her thigh rested against his groin.

He groaned as it shifted against him almost enticingly. Daryl gritted his teeth and carefully shimmied out from beneath the sleeping woman. He stood to his feet slowly, her head rested against the pillow- dead to the world. Daryl quietly slipped his boots on and exited the room.

The events of last night hit him then fully. His lips burned in memory of her kisses. Her affections weren't exactly lost on him- but the fact she had been drunk when she kissed him caused him to hesitate. How would she react when she woke up? Did they go on as if things were normal?

Daryl never dealt with shit like this and he hated how panicked he felt. He didn't have a fucking clue on what to do- and that irritated him to no end.

* * *

"Filthy son of a bitch!" Daryl rushed Jenner angrily before Shane stopped him. The hunter yelled over the man's shoulder venomously. "What about Charlene?"

Jenner's face fell and he turned from the group that had fallen quiet. "She's on the level that leads to the shutter doors, because of the lack of fuel that entire level has been shut down and all doors and have been opened. It's probably flooded with the infected by now. I'm sorry-"

Her brother had whirled around at this statement. Rage and fear interlaced through his veins. Shane jumped at the doctor angrily. "YOU WILL OPEN THOSE GODDAMN DOORS NOW!"

Daryl stormed the room looking for an out. His heart raced at the thought of Charlene by herself against a horde of geeks once again. It wasn't fair- that woman had already faced enough by herself. He caught the axe Shane tossed to him and began beating against the door angrily.

Jenner called out, "Those doors are built to withstand a rocket launcher."

Daryl snarled and advanced on him with the weapon raised. "I bet your head ain't!"

Rick, Dale, and T-dog grabbed him and forced him away. "Daryl! Give it to me!" T-dog yanked the axe from the hands of the angry redneck.

* * *

Charlene had been picking up the crumpled papers from the corner. She smoothed them out as a tiny smile fell upon her lips. _Stupid redneck._ The lights suddenly cut out from the room- Charlene stiffened.

It was the true meaning of darkness as she stumbled towards the desk. Her hands fumbled around as she grasped a flashlight. The door to her room creaked open and she smiled again. "Daryl-" as she turned with the flick of her flashlight a wrinkled, rotting face appeared snapping hungrily for her.

Charlene yelped and tumbled backwards with the body falling on top of her. She thrust her body upwards and flipped the geek over- her hand grabbed her gun and she shot without hesitation.

The woman leapt to her feet and buckled her belt around her waist. Her hands clasped her bow and arrows and threw them on her shoulder. Charlene charged the doorway just as two more rotting corpses appeared- moaning for her flesh. Charlene steadied her pistol against her forearm and fired twice rapidly.

Sprinting from her room, she slid on the slick gore into the wall and slipped to her knees as she turned to run quickly. Charlene felt hands behind her- she wrenched around and shot into the skull and flung the creature's body away.

The soldier pressed forward down the hallway when another walker grabbed at her arm from a darkened room, she turned around and shot- booting it in the chest. Her back hit something fleshy and solid, she nearly screamed in terror as it grasped her, she jerked away and fired up through its jaw. The towering geek fell to the floor with a thud.

Charlene was gasping for air as the anxiety and feeling of claustrophobia at the proximity of the beasties closing in rose through her body violently. She sprinted down the hall, dodging and leaping out of the way of grasping, rotted hands. She slid into the shut doors of the elevator as she turned for the shutter bay where they had initially arrived.

The only thing that separated her from the entrance was about twenty geeks. Light streamed brightly into the large room. Charlene reloaded her pistol and dove into the group of corpses sprinting furiously for the doorway. She kicked and shoved, firing her pistol at those too close to her.

The roof suddenly shook violently in what sounded like an explosion and the shattering of glass. She didn't allow it to sway her from her destination. Charlene felt fingers wrap around her leg and she tripped to the floor only to find herself being drug into the group. She screamed and twisted her body- firing rapidly at the corpse that held her.

Another beast tumbled towards her; Charlene fired again and scrambled to her feet to dodge the collapsing body. The woman raced up the ramp to the outside and flung a knife at a geek standing in her way to safety. She leaned down and grasped her knife mid-sprint fluidly while the remaining dead pursued her from behind.

As Charlene exited the building her eyes caught sight of Dale and Andrea running for the cars. Anything that can make an old man like Dale run like that had her sprinting for her life. Her lungs burned and ached as she reached the sand bags. Daryl grabbed her suddenly and wrenched her to the concrete.

Just as she felt his body slam into hers an explosion rocked the earth and screamed in her ears. Charlene yelled in fear and pressed her face into the man's chest. It was as if the bomb collapsed in on itself, as soon as the explosion had rung out- it quieted and left only the sound of flickers fires.

Her chest heaved beneath Daryl's racing pulse. Charlene snarled angrily, "What the FUCK just happened?" She shoved the man off of her and stood to her feet. He grumbled. "Jenner locked us in the computer room- the whole place was rigged to blow."

She stared at him in disbelief. Glenn was hunched over gasping for air. "How bad was it on your level?"

Charlene growled and wiped the gore off her arms with irritated swats. "Just peachy." Before anyone could say anything, she butted in quickly. "So, what the fuck do we do now?"

Shane fired up his jeep and yelled over the engine. "We get outta here. That explosion is going to attract a lot of walkers."

Rick nodded in agreement. "Let's go everyone!" Charlene felt as if the group was smaller, as she leapt into the jeep she looked around. "Where's Jacqui?" Shane grimaced as he peeled out of the area. "She opted out."

Charlene's eyes narrowed. "Opted out? What a fucking waste of life." Her brother sent her an understanding look.

* * *

"Where we headed?" Daryl asked. Rick shrugged, "Haven't figured that out yet. Benning is too far and we don't know of anything between us and there."

Charlene lifted her head from the map of Georgia Daryl had given her to replace the one she had before. She accepted it with a smile and told him how she understood why he had done what he did, and that she promised she wouldn't pull any 'stupid shit'- as he liked to call it.

"How about we head the way of Fort Benning and siphon gas from any cars we find. We don't have to go there- but let's at least be heading somewhere. Maybe we'll find a place along the way that'll provide a good enough defense against the geeks."

Shane nodded his head in agreement. "That sounds like a win-win to me."

Rick stared at her while pursing his lips in thought. "And what about you, Char? What have you got planned?"

The woman stood up straight from the hood of Daryl's truck. She held the sharpie up. "I have all the possible locations for Eric's posse to be held up at. He was using a Barret .50 caliber sniper rifle- so they're incredibly well armed."

Shane shook his head. "I know we took out that tiny base in Atlanta with just three of us- but how do you plan to take out a military force of twenty or more people?" Charlene gave a wicked grin that immediately had all of them shifting warily.

"Have I ever told y'all _how_ I infiltrated the compound that held the SEALs captive?"

* * *

**So that's it for Season 1! How did y'all like this last chapter? I originally planned to keep it canon, but I didn't feel like copying all the dialogue because that is boring is all hell, soooo I made Charlene end up else where haha. **

**I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers, y'all are awesome and are the reason I had the inspiration to finish this part. I'm leaving for boot camp on Monday, and I'll be back sometime in late February- Marchish. I'll begin the second season then, and be able to do the third, before season four comes out.**

**I have some nice concept pictures posted on my profile, if y'all would like to check it out. I'll also upload the link to the second season's concept pictures- though all that will be there is the poster for the second part.**

**I hope to hear from y'all then! Thank you again for all the support!**

**Sincerely**

**Blitz**


End file.
